When No One Else Would
by Big Daddy Cool
Summary: When Ranma is abandoned by everyone, who would help him ? NOT RxA thanks Almighty For that one. Rated R for language use and some implication. Author's notes removed, now a new chapter loaded.
1. Rejection

Author's note: Ok it seems lot of people did not read my notes on first chapter carefully. This story is the continuation from Riko Tenachi's story which he abandoned it a year ago and I got permission to continue his story. If they had read his story they would know WHY Ranma got messed up, but I guess they didn't. So I am putting this chapter here for those who were too lazy to do that.  
  
Rejection

Silence reigned over everyone in the waiting room. Doctor Tofu still had his head hung.

The two families seemed to be in shock and the child Hinako had tears in her eyes. Finally, someone spoke.

"Are you sure?" Nodoka asked calmly. "Are you sure that he is crippled?"

"Yes, Saotome-san, I believe that your son is going to have to change his life drastically." Tofu answered her.

"A manly man cannot be a cripple." She said simply.

Hinako raised her head up and started to listen in the conversation. She didn't like where this was going. "I will not have a son who cannot fulfill a man's duty."

"And I won't have a boy who can't even fight. I can't believe I wasted over ten years on that piece of trash." Genma's gruff voice said.

"It's about time something happened to him. I guess this means that my engagement is over since he can't be much of an heir if he can't even practice martial arts." Akane smiled to herself.

"Yes, that is unfortunate. Saotome, I feel sorry for you to have such a weak son." Soun said.

"How can you say that?!" Hinako shrieked. Both she and Tofu were shocked beyond belief. "He's your family!" She didn't get any further as Nodoka interrupted.

"He is not anymore. As soon as we get out of here, I'll have him officially disowned and removed from the Saotome family registry. I will not have such a disgrace on my family name."

"Mr. and Mrs. Saotome, I beg you to reconsider. This is a serious matter, but you are being a bit harsh." Tofu tried to persuade them.

"I will not change my mind. Come husband, it seems like we have no business here anymore." She and Genma started to walk out. Soun and Akane followed also, leaving Kasumi behind.

Hinako went up to her and clutched her dress.

"Kasumi-san, please, can you help Ranma? Can you try to get them to change their minds?"

Hinako knew that she would help. Kasumi was the nicest person in the world. She'll do anything to....

"No."

"W-what?" Again, both Tofu and she were shocked.

"I said no." She looked down and frowned. "I can't help everyone, you know. This is probably for the best for him." Hinako dropped her clutch on Kasumi's dress and slowly backed away.

"H-how can you say that?" This can't be happening. How can this happen to anyone?

"I just did. Tell Ranma when he wakes up that I'll have his things packed for someone to pick it up seeing as how he couldn't do it himself." Kasumi turned on her heels and followed her family out, leaving behind two people whose opinion in them had dropped dramatically.

That's funny, I should be feeling some pain right about now. Okay, a few more minutes and I'll try to open my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I saw some machines. It was dark in the room, and from the view outside, it was pretty late. Alright, I already know that I'm going to be in a hospital anyway, but what happened? I turned to my side and saw a mop of brown hair. Wait, I recognize that mop. It moved to the side and a child's face came into view. Hinako?! Okay, just what the hell happened?! I tried to move my hand to wake her up, only that I couldn't. I sure hope Akane isn't going to pop out soon or else she'll freak if she finds out that Hinako is in the same room with me, even if she is in child form, then she'll probably call me a pedophile or something. Just why is she here anyway?

"Hey, wake up." Damn, my throat is so dry. "Hey...what? Why isn't my arm moving?

Okay, don't panic, there's gotta be an explanation for this. Maybe the perverted freak had put some paralyzing shiatsu points on me. Yeah, that must be it!" The little girl on his side started murmur something as she woke up. Apparently, she heard him talking. When she lifted her face up to view, Ranma saw evidence of her crying a lot, which further confused him. What reason does she have to cry for? Her eyes widened a bit and she rubbed her eyes to make sure that he was still there.

"Ranma? Are you awake?" She asked quietly.

"Um, yeah. How long was I out this time?" Ranma responded.

Hinako sat up straight in her chair. "I think it's been about eight days. You almost didn't make it when you came in. We were so worried."

Ranma blinked at what she said. Well, eight days almost takes the record. "Why are you here anyway? I didn't expect you to be here."

Hinako's answer was to blush and saying, "I've been here the entire time. I meant to say something when you wake up."

After a moment, she said, "Thank you, Ranma."

"For what?" I was confused. But then I remembered right before I blacked out, I tried to save someone. It must have been her.

"Saving me." She started to cry and hug me, to my surprise. Then I noticed something else. Even if I was paralyzed, I was strong enough to feel something and I didn't even notice her weight on me.

"Um, Hinako?" She looked up at me. "What happened to me? Did the old ghoul try something on me again while I was asleep or something? How come I can't feel my arms or legs?"

When I saw her crying harder, I was getting more worried. Hinako in her child form was never this emotional and it was starting to worry him. "Hinako? Tell me what's wrong. What happened?"

While she was sobbing, she blurted out, "Oh Ranma, I'm so sorry! If I hadn't been there, then this wouldn't have happened to you!"

Now this was almost scaring me. Not to mention the fact that I can't feel any of her tears dropping down on his body. "Tell me now." I ordered strongly.

Hinako seemed to cry even harder. "You won't be able to practice your fighting anymore because of me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" If I wasn't scared and worried before, I am now.

Seeing no answer coming from the distraught girl, I tried to move my hand to shake her out of her depression, only that I can't. "Hinako! Calm down and tell me straight out right now!"

This got her attention and she told him straight out why she feeling guilty. "You can't use your arms or legs anymore because of the poison and it's all my fault!"

Poison. Ranma's mind was frozen. Was that stuff in Mousse's blades that strong? No, it can't be. I'll recover from this. I always do from stuff like this. But, what if I can't? I can't move. That means I can't fight. And that means that my entire life has been wasted? His body started to glow green with depression, growing every second as he thought about all of the things that he had lost.

Hinako backed away, partly in fear of the same kind of energy that nearly destroyed her. "R-Ranma? I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, If I hadn't distracted you, then you might not have been hurt." She started to cry again.

This knocked Ranma slightly out of depression. How can she feel guilty? It's her job to break up fights anyway. He couldn't let someone else feel guilty about this; it's his fault for being careless after all. He'll find some way out of this. He always does. Just give him a couple of weeks and he'll be up and fighting again. At least I can count on the Tendos and mom and pops for help. Maybe Ucchan and the Amazons could to. Then we can go get those guys and beat them up a bit. Yeah, that's what we're gonna do. Ranma smiled at the stray strand of hope and said, "Relax, Hinako. It ain't your fault. I'll get better. All we have to do is round up the gang and go on some adventure looking for something that could help me."

Hinako cease her crying and stared at him. How come he's not taking this seriously? Doesn't he know that he's crippled for life? "Ranma! This is serious! How can you be taking this so easily?!" She shouted incredulously.

Ranma flinched, just a little, at her shouting. Jeez, were every twelve years olds this jumpy?

The door opened quickly and light burst through the open space. For a brief moment, only the silhouette of Dr. Tofu could be seen before he turned on the room light. He was wearing a ruffled lab coat and his hair is all out of place. He had bags under his eyes, showing that he hadn't sleep for quite a while.

"What's going on? I heard a shout." He saw Ranma's eyes open and Hinako standing up by his side. "Ranma! You're awake!"

"Yeah, course I am. Nothing can keep me down for long. So when am I going home?" Both Tofu and Hinako became crestfallen. "Hey, doc, Hinako, what's going on?" Seeing no answer coming, his demeanor changed. His eyes didn't carry that confident look and his grin became a little strained. "Doc?"

"Ranma, I believe we should tell what has gone on the last couple of days now before it gets worse." He brought another chair to Ranma's other side and Hinako sat back down in her chair.

"Nothing bad happened to the Tendos, and my parents, did it?" Of course he was worried about them. It may not seem like it most of the time, but the Tendos had grown to be like his family ever since he had been living there for about two years. When he mentioned them, both of the room's other occupants flinched, leaving him thinking that something did happen.

"No, Ranma. I believe that they are fine."

Ranma let out a breath that he didn't know that he was holding. "At least they're alright. So what's wrong?"

"What we're about to tell you may be hard for you to understand, but it is the whole truth, Ranma." At Ranma's reluctant nod, Tofu continued. "I'm afraid that the condition that you are in is permanent."

Ranma interrupted, "What do ya mean? There's gotta be some kind of magic item out there that could help. Heck, the Old Ghoul probably has a stash of them somewhere." Unfortunately during his stay in Nerima, he, and practically everyone else, had grown dependent on magic.

Tofu sighed. It was going to be difficult to explain this to the crippled youth. "I'm afraid that that wouldn't help either, your condition is too severe."

"What do you mean by that? Nothing can keep me down for...."

"Would you just stop with your macho attitude?! This is serious!" Hinako yelled at him. "She is right, Ranma. So please cut your attitude and hear us out." Ranma clamped his mouth shut at the insistence of Tofu and Hinako. "As I said, even the magical items that Cologne had is no use. We had tried to get your attackers, but they disappeared on us, leaving no clues on how to cure you."

"What about the Tendos, mum and pops, and Ucchan? Don't they got anything?" He asked hopefully. Both of them became silent. He did not like how this conversation was going.

"I'm afraid that the Tendos and your parents have deserted you."

"What do ya mean? They ain't gonna do something stupid like that..." But then he had some doubts. If his condition is that bad as they said, would they leave him like that? He convinced himself that they wouldn't do something like that especially after all they been through. They were his family after all. Families don't do things like that.

"Ranma...." Hinako started, but was interrupted by him.

"I don't know why you're telling me this, but I won't believe it until I see it for myself." Ranma spoke confidently. Tofu and Hinako both nodded solemnly to themselves. They had expected something like this to happen; they just want to tell him first so that the shock won't traumatize him too much. What else would you do to a person whose family had thrown him away like yesterday's trash?

"And what about Ucchan? She's still on my side, isn't she?" He knew that his childhood friend would never leave him. He knows that she knows that he only thought of her as a friend and friends always stick together.

"The Kuonji girl left town a couple of days ago; she left a note for you, though." Hinako rummaged through the purse at her side to pull out an envelope, and after confirmation from him, the opened it and held the letter in front of him so that he could read it.

Ranma was dazed as to why Ucchan would leave Nerima, but as he read on....

Dear Ranchan,

I'm sorry for what has happened to you. I couldn't stand to see you in that condition, but I had tried to see if I could help. But when I heard that it's not possible and that you're not a Saotome anymore, I gave up. There's nothing left for me in Nerima. You're gone and our engagement is nullified. I had thought that our love would help us stay together, but reality set in and I saw how stupid I was in believing that I was your cute fiancée. I hope we don't meet ever again.

For the last time, Ucchan

Ranma stared blankly at the note. It was hard enough to read that his best friend from childhood left him like that. But she had also said that he wasn't a Saotome.

What was that about? He looked at the two who were still sitting silently, awaiting his reaction. They hadn't read the letter itself, but they had deduced a theory of what it was, considering the pattern the others had represented.

Ranma asked, "W-what's this about me not being a Saotome?" His voice had tried to sound confident, but it was steadily breaking apart at these revelations.

Again, both of them hung their heads. "Your mother...." Dr. Tofu started. "Disowned you after finding out your condition."

The world froze around Ranma. His eyes were wide open and his mouth was partially open, about to speak, but yet at the same time, couldn't. Even as his outside was completely shot, his mind was reacting to this at a slow and disbelieving pace. No, mom wouldn't do that to me. Pops, Mister Tendo, Kasumi, and Akane would have objected. It's been over a year since I knew her and I know that wouldn't, she's my mother for Kami's sake! But what if they didn't, a small voice asked. What if they agreed to her decision? What if everything they're saying is true? What if everyone left me like this? This isn't true. I refuse to believe it.

"No." Tofu and Hinako heard him whisper.

"No." His voice rising.

"I won't believe it! It's not true!" Ranma tried to thrash in his bed, but all he could move was his head.

"It's not true!"

"Ranma!"

They both shouted. Doctor Tofu held his head down, and Ranma was still shouting out that this wasn't real. "Ranma, c-calm down!" Hinako yelled at him out of fear. She was still in her young form and its mind couldn't handle this kind of stress.

"Ranma! Stay still; you'll only aggravate your injuries!" Tofu shouted. He was worried that this would happen also. He had wanted to help him through all of this slowly, but it seems like it would not be so. But all of the sudden, Ranma stopped and everything fell silent once more.

"Leave." , was his sole answer. Tofu and Hinako stood back, afraid of what this means. "Leave me alone. I don't want to hear any more of your explanations. As soon as I get out of here, I'll find out the truth."

"But we're telling...."

"I don't want to hear it, Hinako. When can I get out of here?"

"..." Tofu was hesitant to say.

"When, doc?" Ranma's voice held no emotion.

Tofu gave a glance at Hinako, who was a worried at how he was acting at the moment. They were both very worried about what would happen. "I'll take you to the Tendos tomorrow." At hearing no response, he coaxed a saddened Hinako out of the room.

Next Day....

"We're here, Ranma." Tofu had kept to his word and was currently pushing Ranma's wheelchair to the Tendo household. Ranma had kept strangely silent during the entire trip and didn't show any sign of him being attentive. Hinako had come along, too, mostly as to see what would happen. She managed to gain some battle aura somewhere and is her adult form, which she estimated that will last enough for the meeting. She wanted to use this form because when the need to argue would arise --which she knows is highly possible--, her adult appearance would have more strength on their side.

They went through the gate and knocked on the front door.

As expected, it was Kasumi who opened the door. "Hello, how may I....Oh it's you three." She had her smile on, but her eyes told a different story to those who would look.

Ranma had raised his head up to meet Kasumi's face and gave a weak smile, obviously strained. His beliefs on what happened depended greatly on how Kasumi acted. "Hey, Kasumi. How're things?"

"My family is doing fine, Ranma-san." Kasumi gave a slight frown.

"Kasumi, dear, who's at the door?" A copper haired woman walked into view.

"Mom! What's up?" Ranma's wide smile at the sight of her faded when the person in question scowled at him. "Mom?"

"Excuse me, but as far as I know, I have no son." She still had that hard glare pointed at the three of them. Ranma fumbled for his words as he tried to comprehend what was just said.

"Excuse me, Saotome-san, but you are being far too harsh as we had said before." Hinako informed her.

"And as I had said, I will not allow such a disgrace in my family." She had barely raised her voice, but to Ranma, it might as well have been thunder.

He was shocked, how could she do this?

"Nodoka, what's going on? Oh, it's the boy." Genma walked to the door, followed closely by Soun

"What is he doing here? Kasumi, go fetch his things so that he could leave as soon as possible." He talked as if the subject was about the weather.

How could they be going along with this?

"Certainly, father." Kasumi went inside and brought back out a slim backpack. "Here are all of his belongings." She tossed the bag onto his lap.

He never felt it, but the impact of what she's doing, what they are all doing hit him had as much strength as a truck impacting him at high velocities. His only question was why....

"Why are you doing this to him?! He's your family!" Tofu shouted at them.

Some of them were slightly surprised at the usually calm doctor shouting.

"What is difference about him now than any of the other times we thought that it was hopeless? We all stayed together, that's what! What's so different about this time?!" Hinako couldn't keep from giving them a piece of her mind also.

"I may not know him as intimately as all of you have, but I have heard plenty of stories of Ranma overcoming the impossible too many times for the count. Why now, why this time?" She glared fiercely at them. Ranma was in between them and still bore the look of shock.

"I'll tell you why." A voice behind them spoke, a voice that they all should know. "Ever since he came here, it had been hell for everyone." Akane was wearing that same smirk that Hinako detested. She walked up to the wheelchair and spun it around so that he was facing her.

Akane. He knows that he may not have acted as he should have almost every time, but she could at least come to his defense after all they have been through.... A brief glimmer of hope shown in his eyes.

"Well, it's about time you paid for our suffering, you jerk."

The glimmer was snuffed out immediately. Why. He had come to save her so many times ever since he was here. Where was the gratitude? He had killed before to save her. Why must this happen to him? "A-Aka...?"

"Don't you dare say my name." She snarled at him.

"You want to know the real reason we gave up on you?"

Hinako and Tofu made to stop her, but she kept going. "After we left the hospital the first time, we told the Amazons about what happened to you. They came to check you out. They found out the poison was magical in nature and that there were no counters to reverse it. It was a one of a kind poison mix made specifically to do the bidding of its user's hatred. Cologne herself said that their Amazons laws have something on things like that that allows them to drop whatever business with the victim. And you know what happened? That Chinese bitch, her great grandmother, and Mousse just up and left. They didn't want to put any effort into helping you since it's hopeless. Oh yeah! They also said something about it finally being time for them to have a reason to go back home.

"You're not welcome here anymore. You have no reason to be since all of your engagements are nullified. See, how'd you like that? You can't be a pervert now, you pathetic piece of...."

"Happo Tsurisen Gaeshi!"

Hinako blasted Akane with her stored energy. Everyone was surprised at the sudden attack from her. Akane flew back all the way back to the stone wall with a deafening crash. As Hinako shrunk back into her child form, she still had her fingers into a triangular position from her energy blast. She was breathing hard and openly glaring at the remaining ex-family members of Ranma.

"We will not have Ranma treated this way!"

"How dare you attack my daughter! I want all of you off my property immediately or else!" Soun yelled at them. Everyone else gave them looks that showed how much they were unwelcome.

"What about Ranma?" Tofu asked angrily. He knew that it was futile to ask again, but he just wanted to know how deeply they meant what they're doing to him.

"He's useless to us now, throw him away for all that we care." Genma spoke out. The others nodded their sentiments.

It was at this point that Ranma's mind broke apart.


	2. Loneliness

Note to all: This work is continuation of When No One Else Would from Riko Tenachi who is a great author. I got permission to continue writing the story and this, my writing starts from chapter 3 and forward. So do not flame me for stealing the idea, when I already gave credit to the write author and got permission to finish the story. This is my first time writing a story, so understand my writing will not be in class of great authors like WFROSE, Blessing, and others. Also, go ahead, do a CONTRUCTIVE criticism, in other words, just don't say your story sucks, blah, blah. Tell me what you don't like about it, and how can I improve it? Grammar(I really want to improve my skills), plot, writing too fast, etc and I will definitely welcome it. Again, this is not my story, I am continuing the story by Riko Tenachi and got permission to do so. Why am I writing??? So I can improve my writing skills and what a better way to improve then writing you favorite fan fiction? Read the first 2 chapters from Riko's original story which you can find under author's name Riko Tenachi. This is supposedly chapter 3 and takes place after the chapter 2. Well, on with the damn show......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loneliness- Chapter 3 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ranma was wheeled back to Doctor Tofu's office by Doctor Tofu. His eyes were just staring ahead, with a glaze, like there was no life left in them. Tears were running down his cheeks in streams. Not a word was spoken as the three people left the Tendo's home. Each one of them was lost in his/her own thoughts. Doctor Tofu and Hinako just keep glancing at Ranma occasionally, unable to communicate her/his sorrow and sadness. Several times Hinako tried to start talking, but whenever she looked in Ranma's eyes, her words just got stuck in her throat and never come any further. His eyes were now completely lifeless, quiet contrast to the eyes full of mischievousness they used to have.  
  
'What can you say to a person who once used to be on the top of the world, and now worth nothing? '  
  
'What excuses and hope can you give to one who has nothing left to fight for?'  
  
These were the questions in Hinako's and Tofu's mind as they approached the clinic. A war, unexplainable in mere words, consisting of jumble of thoughts, was ravaging like a storm without any check in Ranma's mind.  
  
'Hell, they might just admit me permanently in Hospital, just to get rid of me. Not that I blame them....' Like a man left to die, thirsty and hungry, in the vast empty desert, with no hope or savior in sight, Ranma was hopeless and couldn't think much. He did not want to think anything. His mind was just blank; totally drown in the oceans of such miserable sorrow that he couldn't do anything.  
  
After reaching the clinic, Doctor Tofu and Hinako wheeled Ranma in the patient room. Finally, gathering some courage, Hinako took a deep breath and turned toward Doctor Tofu.  
  
"Can I have some time with Ranma alone?".  
  
Doctor Tofu looked at Hianko's face and nodded in affirmation. He slowly walked out of the room without saying anything.  
  
Hinako finally looked towards Ranma and his now newly broken form, memorizing in her mind all the features of his beautiful face. Even in misery and sorrow, he looked like an angel to her. She knew what to do the moment Ranma was rejected again like a trash by the Tendos. All her life she wanted to be a teacher, someone that people can rely on, someone who can right the wrongs. That's why she became a teacher. To help those who cannot help themselves. To stop the delinquency while it was emerging in a teen's blood and before it can take any root, so the he or she can become something great what the Kami meant them to be. Her course of action decided she finally spoke to Ranma in a soft voice.  
  
"Ranma", putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently, she tried to get his attention.  
  
Ranma just stared ahead without acknowledging her.  
  
"Look Ranma, just look at me and listen", Hinako said softly, but firmly.  
  
Finally Ranma turned toward her, looking at her blankly.  
  
"Ranma, how would you like to stay with me? No one lives with me and I would love to have some company. I know it is not easy, either for you or me. I got an extra room to spare at my apartment which I can give it to you, so it would be not a problem with me."  
  
Ranma just shook his head, not trusting his voice yet to say anything.  
  
"Then what you want me to do, leave you here? You know Doctor Tofu is busy most of the time, he won't be able to take care of you as much as I can." Hianko bit her lip, knowing that telling Ranma in any form that he is a burden would only make things worse. She was trying to tell Ranma as gently as she could.  
  
"Would you do a favor for me?" Ranma asked knowing that she would agree without hesitation.  
  
"Whatever you want Ranma, tell me what do you need?" Hinako asked smiling, hoping that Ranma would open up a little.  
  
"Bring Doctor Tofu here, will ya?"  
  
Hinako called in Doctor Tofu, "Sensei! Can you come in here please?"  
  
"Yes, how is he?" Doctor Tofu asked while entering the room. He was just standing outside when he left Ranma and Hinako alone, his mind completely worrying about Ranma.  
  
"He wants to talk to you." Hinako whispered in Tofu's ears.  
  
Tofu slowly walked toward Ranma, his heart heavy from the events from the past week. "So Ranma, how can I help you?" Tofu asked in his soft and comforting voice which so many of his patience find reassuring. However, to Ranma, it sounded more like a voice of pity and he hated anyone pitying him.  
  
Ranma's just basically lay on his chair, his face becoming old over matter of hours since the morning. The young man, whose blue eyes and smirk brought joys in countless hearts, was now nothing but an empty shell of his former self. To Tofu, Ranma looked like a man defeated finally after countless foes. The burden of the world seems to be carried over his shoulder.  
  
"Just let me die....", Ranma asked sorrowfully. "Excuse me???!" Tofu asked, suddenly becoming alert, fully expecting Ranma to be contemplating suicide.  
  
"Look Sensei, JUST LOOK AT ME, I am nothing, no more, but a trash. My father was right. I am nothing but a useless girl now. Just do me a favor and kill me. I can't live like this, I can't be a burden to you, Miss Hinako, or ANYONE."  
  
Tofu quickly came near Ranma, "Calm down, young man. This is jus..." Tofu was immediately cut of as Ranma started screaming, his anger getting the better of him.  
  
"CALM DOWN???? CALM DOWN???? JUST LOOK AT ME, I CAN'T EVEN STAND UP LET DO ANYTIHGELSE. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST. MY PURPOSE WAS TO PROTECT THE WEAK AND HELP THOSE WHO CAN'T HELP THEMSELVES. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING. NOTHING AT ALL. MY ENTIRE LIFE WAS MARTIAL ARTS. MY DREAM, MY HOPE, MY EVERYTHING. NOW I CAN'T DO IT. I AM NOTHING WITHOUT IT. MY ENTIRE LIFE IS JUST WASTED. PLEASE, PLEASE.......PLEASE.....JUST LET ME DIE...I AM NOT...NOT...not wa...."  
  
Ranma finally slumped, his eyes closing tiredly, as doctor Tofu took the injection out of Ranma's arm.  
  
"This is just a sedative with sleeping induction, which would help him sleep", Tofu told Hinako after seeing worrying on her face.  
  
Hinako remained tight lipped and saw Ranma finally dozing off. She could feel his pain, he was like her in many ways, trying to undo the wrongs and help others. She could easily sympathize with him. However, she knew that right now was not the time for sympathy. "I like to thank you doctor, but I will take care of Ranma from here."  
  
"As you wish, but I would like to take the rest of Ranma's luggage and help you get him over to your place.", Tofu offered his help.  
  
"Thank you doctor, you don't know how much this means to me." Hinako told the doctor sincerely, from the bottom of her heart.  
  
Ranma was given the room adjacent to Hinako's. Where he just laid there all day. He would talk to no one and just stare at the ceiling. No smile, no words, no emotions. He was just a living corpse. Hinako would try to talk to him, tell him about her day, sometimes even try to humor him, but Ranma just ignored here. He would refuse to eat and drink at all, forcing the Tofu again to use IVY on Ranma, about which Ranma couldn't do much since his legs and hands were now useless.  
  
He lay there for days. Days turned into weeks, and weeks into months. Day by day, like a nurse obsessed in about taking care of her patients, she would stay by her side. She would try her best to cheer him, but she could see it was failing. She even brought Ranma's classmates, Diasku and Hiroshi, but he ignored them like everyone else. When a spirit gives up, the body soon follows, no matter how much it is taken care of. Hinako painfully saw the firm and tight muscles on Ranma's body, becoming soft cause of lack of use, and slowly wasting away. However, she couldn't do much. She swore that she would not give up. At morning after taking care of Ranma, she would go to school. After returning tired, she would again tend to him, then finally loosing final hours reading medical books and surfing the net deep into nights, trying to find any hope, anything that would give some kind of miracle and help Ranma. Every night, she would sit by his side and read stories from many fascinating books (at least to her), talking to him without complaining for his lack of response. Hoping against all despairs, that he will open up to her and she would again see his confident smirk and joyful smile that reach his deep blue eyes.  
  
Ranma hardly ever talked to her, his best conversation with her would be one or two words at most. He looked like a man who went against the world and lost without any hope or way out. He knew she and doctor Tofu pitied him and he hated it,, but was unable to do anything. He would look outside the window, the scenery of children playing, and birds flying. He would yearn to be free like a bird again, leaving the curse and prison of his body behind. The burden he believed himself to be.  
  
'What a useless burden I am now, cannot even take my life and stopped being Mrs. Hinako's burden.' Ranma thought. 'What the hell, it is not that I was much different before. I was burden to my mother when I was born, no wonder she was more than happy to get ride of me. Then a burden to my father, who was forced to steal, lie, and cheat to support me. And then, and then, I became a burden to Tendo's, never lifting a finger to help them much. Just eating like a human parasite, never helping them. No wonder Akane never liked me. Hah! Finally, I admit that she never liked me and I LOVED her. Fool, how many times she had to tell me that she hates me? How many times she tried to let me know, in actions and words, about her dislike of me? But I never got a clue. And now, I guess, I will be a burden to Mrs. Hinako for the rest of her life. Rest of her life? What about her life? Now she can't dream, she can't hope, she cannot find anyone easily. Who would take a woman taking care of quadriplegic teenager??? I am nothing but a burden to her...nothing...'  
  
Tears were flowing on his cheeks like rivers. Unconsciously whispering last sentence of his thought, Ranma fell even in deeper despair.  
  
Hinako came into the room without Ranma's knowing about her. She knew that he was hurting, wishing to die, wishing that he would just stop feeling sorry for himself. True, that taking care of him was not easy, but he was not making things easier. However, after months of living with him, she started wondering how she ever lived alone. Even though, he remained quiet, and just listened to her, the act of talking to someone, instead of empty walls itself made her feel much better. She was determine make him see the positive side of things, no matter what. She yearned to see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and his confident smirk, which drove many rivals to madness, or make members of opposite sex fell in love with him. Like many times before, again she was thinking in how to have a firm conversation with Ranma and tell him that it was about time that he should stop feeling sorry for himself and move forward. When she found him deep in his thought, she decided to wait for him and gather her thoughts. However, she was NOT expecting the last whisper coming out of his mouth "I am nothing but a burden to her...nothing...." The tone was so remorse and painful, that made her heart like the earth during a major earthquake.  
  
Hinako quickly grabbed Ranma's chair and turned him around. Ranma was surprised by the sudden movement and gasped, hoping against hope that she did not accidentally heard him say anything. He saw anger and flame of determination in her eye.  
  
"OK RANMA WILL YOU JUST STOP BEING AN IDOT ???" Hinako screamed at his face, "I AM TRYING, GOD HELP ME I AM TRYING TO HELP US. BUT YOU JUST SIT THERE AND FEEL SORRY FOR YOURSELF. WILL YOU JUST STOP WORRYING THAT YOUR BURDEN TO ME AND JUST TALK TO ME...JUST TRY TO HELP ME TO HELP YOU. YOU CANNOT BE LIKE THIS. WHATEVER HAPPENED TO GREAT MARTIAL ARTIST I KNEW WHO NEVER GIVES UP???? WHETVER HAPPENED TO THE MAN WHO WOULD KILL A GOD AGAINST ALL ODDS???? TO GIVEUP AND DIE IS THE TRUE DISHNOR, A MAN, A REAL MAN....NEVER GIVES UP!!!!"  
  
Ranma suddenly felt his old anger came to him, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU KNOW ABOUT NOT GIVING UP???? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO WORK SO HARD ALL YOURLIFE FOR SOMETHIG AND SUDDENLY IT IS SNATCHED AWAY??? DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS WHEN EVERYONE HATES YOU CAUSE YOUR BTTER THAN THEM OR GOT A CURSE AND THEY SNEER AT YOU???? WHAT THE FUCK YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PAIN???? HUH??? WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO JUDGE ME???"  
  
Hinako started trembling in anger as she felt being slapped by Ranma's words, "LONELY??? YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT LONELINESS IS??? DO YOU KNOW HOW PEOPLE TREAT YOU WHEN YOUR STUCK IN 12 YEARS OLD BODY ALL THE TIME????? DO YOU THINK IT IS EASY TO GO DAY IN AND DAY OUT, KNOWING THAT YOU WILL NEVER BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY?????NEVER TO BE LOVED AND ALWAYS TO BE PITIED OR FEARED???" She was now crying, years of loneliness were taken toll of her.  
  
"Sorry about this.....", Ranma's words were spoken in such a sorrowful tone that even listener of mightiest heart would not be able to stop himself from breaking down.  
  
Just like a flame, which dies when douse with water, Hinako's anger quickly disappear as she realized her mistake. "No....Ranma...", Hinako looked softly in Ranma's eyes, wincing at the soul man she in them. "It wasn't your fault, I...I....."  
  
"I am sorry to be a bother to you...", cutting her off, Ranma continued, his eyes glistening in tears.  
  
Hinako was frozen, she felt his pain and sorrow wash over her, paralyzing her. She couldn't so nothing but stare at his hypnotic blue eyes....  
  
"I am sorry that I ever hurt anyone."  
  
"I am sorry that I ever hurt Akane and broke her heart without thinking"  
  
Ranma tears started flowing faster.  
  
"I am sorry that I ever hurt my mother, the most wonderful woman I ever met"  
  
His voice start trembling as the damp was now broken and all the pain he suffered, all the tears and frustration he kept in his heart for months, start pouring out like a dam broken.  
  
"I am sorry about the way I crushed everyone's hopes...."  
  
Ranma's voice started getting louder.  
  
"I AM SORRY I EVER CAME IN YOUR LIFE AND DISTURB YOU!!!"  
  
Ranma was now a sobbing wreck, his chest heaving fast, and breaths were irregular, shallow, and fast.  
  
"I am sorry about the way I became your burden...", his voice becoming soft whisper again.  
  
Hinako couldn't hold herself back anymore and suddenly enveloped him in hug as he cried on her shoulder. She cried with him, knowing that physical closure meant more to the sobbing youth in her care and to her right now more than anything.  
  
"No Ranma, Please....please...just don't say anything." Hinako pleaded while crying with him.  
  
"No, I am sorry..", further words were cut off from Ranma mouth as his breath was now too irregular to let him say anything.  
  
Hinako just cried freely with Ranma, letting him pour his sorrow in his tears, holding onto him as her vary life depended upon it, unconsciously doing the same as him, as her tears were now flowing freely.  
  
They cried themselves to sleep in each other arm, as the sun finally set and moon came out, illuminating their silhouette against the dark with its light. To a casual observer, they looked like lost lovers in Victorian Age, lost in each other arms. If they only know what sadness entrenches in their hearts. 


	3. Recovery

  
Recovery  
  
It is said that once in a while, a single action, can still change the world. No matter how small, how insignificant, how ordinary an action is, it still can create lot of results. And with many of these small actions, the result, even if they are small, adds up and can change life.  
  
Hinako truly believed in this philosophy and thus never gave up on Ranma. She could immediately see some difference in his attitude after they spent the night crying together. At first, it was not in his words, but rather in his eyes and small actions which gave her first clue. Even though, he still remains quiet, but this time he listened to her when she told him her stories. Sometimes he even asked questions back when she told him about her day and sometimes even smiled at her.  
  
"So when I asked Hiroshi that what he thinks of Anara Shikano (some Japanese female assassin in history), he said that she looked fine!" Hianko pouted cutely as she told Ranma about her day. "The entire class started snickering so I immediately used my Hippo(note) technique, draining him completely. Then definitely shut the class up, however Diasku to open his mouth and said something to effect 'Damn, I would let teacher drain me 24/7 if I get to see her in tight dress like this everyday!!!'. Well he didn't realize that he spoke it loudly so immediately drained him also."  
  
Ranma couldn't help smiling, "HA! Teach those idiots a lesson!!! Those perverts can never think of anything but some girls in tight clothing and big breasts!"  
  
"Oh really???", Hinako asked mischievously, "your telling me that you never thought anything naughty when you look at in me in tight dress???"""  
  
"AACKK...I don't mean, yes, I mean no!!!", Ranma started getting nervous immediately.  
  
Hinako giggled, No matter what, he is still so naïve and adorable when he acts like that.  
  
"Never mind, it was a joke!! Well everything went fine for the day till Mrs. Tendo punched a new student through the window who sat near her and you know how she is with her 'All boys are perverts philosophy."  
  
Ranma smile disappeared slowly and he immediately became gloomy when he heard Akane's name. Hinako saw that and realized her mistake.  
  
Shit!!! I forget about that he is still very sensitive about anyone in his old life.  
  
"I am sorry Ranma, I didn't mean to bring to remind you of your past!! Please forgive me!!!"  
  
"It's ok, of course it hurts but you know it will take time", Ranma meekly smiled at Hinako, but she could tell that it was forced smile more for her benefit and to hide his pain, then his.  
  
"I know, but I still should have been careful", Hinako insisted on her mistake.  
  
Ranma didn't say anything and just started staring at the ceiling again. Day dreaming about his old glory and the pains in his life. However, after living with Ranma for almost a year, Hinako know how to get him out of the mood. She stood up, walked out of her apartment and drained her neighbor who was just a stupid pervert always causing her trouble.  
  
Who would have thought that having a pervert for your neighbor could be a blessing? Hinako smirked at her inner joke. She went back into her apartment, checking herself in the mirror to make sure she looked great.  
  
Let me see, tight clothes, barely covering anything, check. Panties could easily be seen if bend over 'accidentally', check. Lots of cleavage showing and anyone can guess that there is no bra underneath, check.  
  
Hinako smiled to herself and entered in Ranma's room.  
  
"Helllllooooooooooo Ranma, are you feeling allllllllllllllllllllllllright?????", Hinako purred sexily.  
  
The results were immediate as Ranma came out of his gloomy mood and started acting extremely nervous.  
  
Oh, no! Not again!!! I hate when this happens!!! Ranma started panicking.  
  
"Mrs. Hina....Hi..Hinako,!!!", Ranma panicky begged her.  
  
Hianko smiled inwardly as she knew that Ranma would act like that.  
  
"No where were we, you were telling me that you don't find me attractive????", Hinako stepped in closer to Ranma.  
  
If he could move, Ranma would have fled the room, but since he couldn't.  
  
"WHEN THE HELL I SAID THAT?????"  
  
"Oh...but you were implying that correct???", Hinako smile got even more sexier, as she swayed her hips sexily and got on top of Ranma, her knees on both of his sides, and then she bent over and pressed her breast against his chests and bring her face near his.  
  
"NO, NO, I find you REALLLY attractive, AACK, I am not a pervert, I don't mean it like that!!!"  
  
Hinako suddenly started giggling and rolled of him, she giggled louder, because Ranma always fell for her teasing and easily come out of his depression.  
  
"Ok Ok, You know I was teasing you, well enough of that and now you are going..."  
  
The door bell suddenly started going off, cutting Hinako's conversation from going any further.  
  
"OK, let me check what is the problem and I will be right back"  
  
Hinako lazily got off the bed, but kissed the Ranma on his cheek, throwing and confusing the martial artist even further.  
  
"Ok, time for you to go to sleep."  
  
Ranma remained quiet, thanking inwardly for whatever is out there for disturbing Hinako's joke and leaving him peace for a moment.  
  
He didn't panic when he got the kiss cause he was used to her giving him affectionate kiss every night on his cheek by now and think nothing of it. (Well, since he has to tolerate her giving him bath regularly, this was nothing).  
  
However, the fresh smell of her sexy scent was still in his mind while he went to sleep.  
  
When Hinako opened the door, she saw a mailman waiting for her. She signed for the package which arrived from her distant relative. As soon as she saw who the package was from, she quickly opened it and read the letter.  
  
" Dear Hianko,  
  
I hope my letter find you in good health. In my research for your condition, I have been traveling the world, as you know. Ok Ok, I will not lie, as an archeologist you know I am keeping my eyes opens for any miracle I can come across. Well just recently, in my travels to India, I came across the legend of Ashura, the Hindu god. While researching on it, I met an interesting girl Name Pia, the last Sanjiyan (hell don't worry about what it is). She said that she might be able to help you with the other problem you mention, the one of Ranma Saotome. Well I am not going to go into much detail, but she gave me the number of Urd, a Norn Goddess supposedly. Here is the number and her contact information. Right me back and let me know how it goes. I will keep my eyes open for your cure though.  
  
Your crazy uncle,  
  
Big Daddy Cool  
  
As soon Hinako finished reading the letter, she quickly start dialing. Her hands were trembling, and she was barely breathing. She cannot believe her luck. Is her search for cure finally done?  
  
Meanwhile...in Ranma's dreams  
  
The water rippled when someone slid into the furo and Ranma cracked an eye open to see that it was his Hina-chan, of course. "Ranma," She pouted cutefully. "How dare you leave me in the bed by myself?" She asked in mock anger. It was the day after their wedding after all, and aren't they supposed to still be in bed now? "I'm sorry, but you just looked so beautiful sleeping and I didn't want to bother you." He answered with a smile. Her frown softened because it was impossible to get mad at her husband for any length of time and she replied, "Oh fine." She moved over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Last night was wonderful, Ranma. I've never felt that good before in my entire life." She snuggled up to him. "Can we continue where we left off?" Ranma gave her a wider smile and asked, "Left off? Don't you women ever get enough? I don't think I've ever been that tired in my whole life last night." "But it was worth it, don't you think?" She pulled Ranma into a passionate kiss which he responded eagerly. In this moment, their ki was pulled together, and they were connected even deeper than any other couple ever had. They were truly one whenever they were together, and their love for one another proves it. When they parted, they were content with just holding each other, knowing how deeply the love for each other runs through them. "Thank you." He said suddenly. Hinako blinked in confusion. "For what, dear?" He kissed her affectionately on the side of her face. "For everything." He said simply.  
  
End Dream....  
  
Ranma abruptly woke up from his dream, his breaths erratic and his heart beat was running fast.  
  
Ok, remember to never to go to sleep immediately after doing THAT with Mrs. Hinako.  
  
He felt the shudder going through him, since he doesn't even want to think about his dream still fresh in his mind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! NO NO......(sob)....I WAS SOOOOO CLOSE, IT CAN'T HOPELESSS!!!!!"  
  
"Mrs. Hinako?????", Ranma quickly asked loudly, after hearing her scream in such hopless sadness.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Note: Ok now the story is brought back to present time which was the prologue written by Riko Tenachi. Yes, the prologue was suppose to be a dream, that doesn't mean that ranma will end up with hinako, let me see as the things would progress. 


	4. Dilemma

Dilemma  
  
From Last Chapter  
  
Ranma abruptly woke up from his dream, his breaths erratic and his heart beat was running fast.  
  
Ok, remember to never to go to sleep immediately after doing THAT with Mrs. Hinako.  
  
He felt the shudder going through him, since he doesn't even want to think about his dream still fresh in his mind.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! NO NO......(sob)....I WAS SOOOOO CLOSE, IT CAN'T HOPELESSS!!!!!"  
  
"Mrs. Hinako?????", Ranma asked loudly, nervousness accompanying his voice, after hearing her scream with a tone of such hopeless sadness.  
  
What happened before....  
  
Hinako quickly dialed the Urd's number, her heart beating fast with anticipation. She was so nervous that she even dialed the number wrong on her first two tries, before getting it right on her third try.  
  
"Hello!!! This is Misato home, how may I help you???" a calm and serene female voice from the other end. (One guess who was it!!!)  
  
"This is Hinako Hinoyima, may I speak with Urd???" Hinako went straight to the point, skipping Japanese phone courtesy, her mind set on meeting with Urd.  
  
"Sure, just hold one moment."  
  
"HEYEEEEYYYYY, This is your LOVE GODDESS Urd, who can I hook you up with???" a sultry voice asked from the other end of the phone.  
  
"AHhhh...Hellllo????? I am Hinako Hinoyima and I was...."  
  
"AHHH Hinako???? Never mind, I will be right there!!!!" The line went dead.  
  
Hinako sweat dropped after she hearing the dead tone on the other end.  
  
And I thought life with Ranma in Furikan was weird. Scratch that, NOHING tops the weirdness when Ranma is around.  
  
The TV behind her suddenly powered up by itself and a very sexy leg of a female start coming out. Well anyone with even one ball and breathing, could tell that the leg was definitely feminine. Hinako just gaped at the scene, her mouth wide open. The leg was slowly followed by another, then finally the rest of her body. The woman who came out was definitely sexy, tall, and got white hair, with funny marking on her face and deep tan. In any other situation, she would have panicked, but leaving in Nerima made her immune to such strangeness.  
  
Hinako responded, just like anyone who lives near Ranma, after seeing strange looking sexy woman coming out of no where.  
  
"By any chance are you looking for Ranma Saotome????"  
  
"Well....I guess", the women answered with raised eye brows.  
  
"Well if you looking for a fight, then forget it, and if your looking for him as a fiancée, also forget it, he already got enough problem as it is and we don't need you to add to his problem!!!" Hinako was not sounding friendly anymore.  
  
"WOW WOW, you got it all wrong!!! I am looking for Hinako concerning this Ranma person. What the hell is going on???? I never knew that this Ranma gonna be this interesting. My name is Urd by the way" Urd quickly raised her hands, trying to explain herself without offending Hinako any further.  
  
"Oh sorry about that, let me get you something to drink and then explain you what is going on" Hinako quickly turn all sweet and welcoming again.  
  
"Hey, No problem kiddo, take your time, I am sitting right there, but instead of tea, can you please get me a sake???" Urd pleaded with puppy dog eyes that no one could refuse.  
  
"Hey, no problem, just not too much though, as we have many things to discuss" Hinako called as she went toward the kitchen.  
  
Hinako went towards the counter top and took two glasses out. She took some ice from freezer and put them in each glass. After that she took some sake from the cabinet and slowly poured it into each glass, almost filling the small glasses to the rim with sake.  
  
"By the way, would you like me to add something to the sake???" Hinako called from the kitchen.  
  
"NAA!!! Just bring it up, that will be just fine with me!" Urd responded back. She grabbed the remote control and started surfing from one channel to another, all of them basically showing news, trying to find something more interesting and hopefully adult rated.  
  
After few minutes, Hinako came in with two glasses full of sake and a bottle of sake on a tray, setting them on the table. Impatient as always, Urd quickly grabbed her glass and started sipping slowly from it.  
  
"Alright, I appreciate your coming to me so fast, so how did you like the taste?" Hinako asked as she sipped form hers and starting the conversation.  
  
"Excellent, you mortals always make your alcohol the way I like it!!! Hehe...." Urd giggled in respond, throwing away the remote control after switching the TV off and finally giving up on local TV entertainment.  
  
"Well enough about that, for me to help this Ranma character, tell me about him, take your time, for more I know, the better I could help him." Urd decided to get more serious about her job, which was unusual for her.  
  
"That's good to know, well about Ranma..." Hinako slowly started telling her about all she knew about her now favorite student. How he helped others whenever they needed help. His smile and his charisma. How brutal was his training journey and how he was engaged against his will. The raction of his fiancées, how they treated him like an object and totally forget about him when he wasn't worth much to them at all.  
  
Urd listened attentively for two hours and ask questions about him whenever she needed clarification. What Hinako didn't knew was that Ranma kept getting more and more interesting to Urd as time went on. WELL, WELL WELL, what do we have here, I guess even when he can't do much he still got a woman to help him, heh??? Well I definitely would have to do something about that.  
  
"If I ever get my hand on this Genma character, I am gonna enjoy feeding him to the depths of hell beyond mortal imagination, even Mara wouldn't get enough by torturing him....." Urd responded when she further heard how Genma abandoned his son like he wasn't worth a damn and how he took Ryoga as his heir.  
  
"Well your NOT the only one, trust me on this!!!" Hianko quickly agreed with her.  
  
"Yea, but I got some bad news for you. I cannot bring Ranma to the condition he was before the accident!" Urd told Hinako.  
  
As soon she hard that, Hinako felt like someone took her heart and ripped it out her chest. The time seems stopping for her. Her eyes start getting teary, beyond her control.  
  
"NOOO...no....." she whispered, her left hand slowly rising and covering her mouth. She felt like all strength and hope leaving her body, as she got on her knees, her eyes getting more teary...  
  
Maybe, it was her fault to get her hopes so high so quickly. But this was her Uncle, and one thing she knew was that he never let her down. This was the reason, that her hopes were so high as soon as she got his letter, telling her about possible cure for Ranma. However, getting bad news from Urd, was not she was expecting at all.  
  
"NO...NO....." her whisper becoming a horse sound, cming out of her throat, fists clenching her fists hard.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!! NO NO......(sob)....I WAS SOOOOO CLOSE, IT CAN'T HOPELESSS!!!!!"  
  
"Mrs. Hinako?????", Ranma called, desperately wondering on what was wrong with her.  
  
"Hey just wait one minute, I said I cannot bring Ranma like his previous condition doesn't mean he won't be able to sit, walk, or run again!!! He won't be as strong and won't be able to be a martial artist at the level he used to be, alright??!!!" Urd quickly started explaining herself. Sheesh, these mortals can't even take a little joke sometimes, and it is not like that I lied you know.  
  
Swwwwwwwwwwwooooooooooooossssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
Hinako quickly tackled Urd on the floor, hugging her real tight, tears of sorrow quickly becoming the pearls of joy.  
  
"OH Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou,!!!!!!!!!!!!! I cannot tell you how greatfull I am. Thankyou Thankyou, you gave me a great hope, I don't know how to ever pay you back!!!!" Hinako just started thanking in quick succession without taking a breath.  
  
"Don't mention it, can you just don't hug so tight and gimme a bre..ather", Urd meekly got her voice out between Hinako's non-stop charade.  
  
Well any heterosexual male can easily imagine why would it be so hard for Urd to breath, after all, you don't see two women, even if one is divine being, with such ahem gifts of D size, hugging tightly, and no space to breath comfortably One could imagine, breathing would be a difficult task, specially for those who are watching.  
  
"Oh Sorry about that!!!!" Hinako quickly stood up and helped Urd getting on her feet.  
  
"And Ranma, don't worry, everything is ok" Hinako called as she started dragging Urd toward the Ranma's room.  
  
Urd couldn't help herself smiling inside as she saw the renewed enthusiasm in Hinako, reminding her of Skuld as she got lost in ice-cream convention few months back in Tokyo. Naaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwww.....nothing beats the way Skuld got that day. Although she couldn't help but feel little jealous of Hinako, after all, she remembered a time several millennium ago, when she herself used to be like that. Well, Well, Well, as I thought before, there is definitely something to work here.  
  
Urd was brought out of her musing as Hinako finally dragged her in Ranma's room.  
  
Hinako was unable to stop the giddy happiness in her voice as she enthusiastically introduced Urd to Ranma. "RANMA!!! I would like you to meet someone my uncle send in, URD, and she say she could definitely help you."  
  
Ranma was surprised to see Hinako with such a joyful voice after a long time. To him, her smile was brilliant like a moon during a clear night, accenting her breath taking beauty. Since his accident, her smile was gone. Sure, she tried to look happy, but Ranma could tell that her smiles were forced for his sake- they never reached her eyes. Sure she laughed and had cheerfulness in her voice, but there was always a hint of sadness and sorrow, resulting from her failure to find his cure and incapable of helping him. Life tends to throw many things which changes one's perspective. However, this time, even a child could tell that her smile was genuine and her eyes danced with joy he didn't saw in anyone's eye for such a long time.  
  
He couldn't help himself from smiling. With a smile at his face, he greeted Urd to the best of his ability. "Hey.....I wish we could have met at better circumstances, but I am glad to meet you." However, he was not a fool and wasn't expecting Urd to be successful, since he got his hope burned too many times before. He was a man who had stopped fighting against his fate a long time ago. To him, if the cure is found, great, if not....well life goes on.  
  
"Well Hellllllooooooooooo to yourself!!!! Don't be such a part pooper, once I am finished with you, you would be up and running again!!!" Urd greeted in her usual over enthusiastic manner. However, when she looked in his eyes, she couldn't help herself but feeling a great hollow in her self, like something missing and unexplainable. Last time she had such a feeling, was when she thought she lost Belldandy.  
  
What the hell? Why the hell am I feeling such great sorrow in my heart, I don't even remember ever feeling like that!!!  
  
Now Urd was confused about this new development, but looking at Ranma against in such pitiful state, she made a connection in her mind.  
  
Perhaps, I feel sorrow for such a man to fell to depths so low, but hey that is what I am here for, to help him!!!  
  
Ranma remained quiet, choosing not to answer her remark. No more smart remarks were coming out like they used to. Hell, anyone going through his experience, would become quiet and less talkative also.  
  
He also felt a little shift in Urd's mood as she looked toward him, confirming his belief that no one would be able to help him.  
  
Hinako, of course, was in her own world. "Really??? Please tell me you can do something about him???" Hinako was now getting anxious again. New fear was taking root at the depths of her stomach. Perhaps, subconsciously, she felt the uneasiness in Urd. She was afraid that Urd would not be able to fix Ranma's condition. Sure, she would be thrill to see Ranma like he used to be, but for now, she was at least hoping for Ranma to be able to use his body again, enough to do daily day to day tasks easily.  
  
Urd concentrated and chanted a spell to probe Ranma's condition. She was glad to know that his condition was not hopeless, but the probe only deepened the unexplainable feeling she was feeling in her stomach. A feeling of something forgotten, something familiar was now breeding, which felt little demonic to her. As the probe deepened, so did her confusion.  
  
I need to get this over with as soon as possible. I swear it feels like Mara was doing something here, I would definitely check on it once this is finished.  
  
"Ok people, just relax and take a step back. Let me take care of this. Ok Ranma, I would like you to drink this." Urd handed a flask with blueish liquid swirling inside.  
  
Hinako helped tilted Ranma's head as Urd poured the portion in his mouth. Ranma drank the portion slowly. To him it tasted wonderful and he could start feeling himself getting relax as he finished drinking the portion. The calmness lowered the nervousness he was feeling since he met the goddess. He was unable to exactly pinpoint the reason for his nervousness, but it felt like something forgotten, on the edge of his thoughts, so near, but yet he was unable to recall, which he should remember. A feeling of nagging at the back of his mind.  
  
Urd stepped back and began chanting her spell. After several minutes, which felt like hours to her, she was drench in sweat and her breath was shallow. She was panting a little, but nevertheless, she kept her concentration on her task. If Skuld had seen her right now, she would be surprised to see her holding that high concentration without any break.  
  
Damn, his aura is very chaotic and my uneasiness is only making this even harder. But I am not going to give up, No!!! I will make sure that this will succeed. Urd frowned as this turned out to be harder than she thought.  
  
Finally, after the first part of spell was over, Urd took little break to catch her breath. She was now panting heavily, her body was shaking due to lack of some energy. She gulped drown a glass of sake handed to her by Hinako to gain her energy.  
  
Meanwhile, Hianko was now worried as she saw Urd getting tired, remembering the source of Urd's energy, she immediately handed her a glass of sake. Only difference in Ranma's condition she saw was that now he was sleeping peacefully, which was great, but not she was expecting.  
  
"Are you ok? How is he progressing?" Hinako was unable to hide her worry as she was wondering about Ranma's condition. She was justified in her uneasiness, cause after all, so would you, if your doctor looked tired before he operates on your love one, specially, if the one suppose to be helping is so called a goddess.  
  
"Everything..breath.........is ok. It is just that his condition...breathing heavily....turned out...breath...to be more complicated then I thought." Urd started explaining between her breaths as she started claming down, "but don't worry, I will take care of it."  
  
Hinako was surprise to see such strong conviction in a stranger who she just met. She wasn't expecting Urd to be that serious and dedicated from her first impression. In later years, if she ever thought of this moment, she would probably laugh at herself, for then she would know the reason why Urd was serious. But for now, she couldn't control herself, "Please, don't try to give me a false hope. I know you are trying really hard, but how you know everything is OK???"  
  
Urd ignored a little anger in Hinako's voice, cause she knew that Hinako was worried about Ranma. She turned to Hinako with complete seriousness. The next words she said would forever etched in her and Hinako's mind, not cause they were extraordinary words, but because they were spoken with such conviction and will that even Skuld would not doubt Urd's words. "It will be ok, cause, breath, cause, breath, I just cannot explain! I have this feeling,breathing... such I have not known before, but I do know that it is telling me one thing, that I will not fail, cause I CANNOT FAIL!!!" Urd voice became louder in the end.  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE CHOICE, I WILL SUCCEED!!!" Her voice becoming even louder  
  
"All I know that it feels like, that if I fail, I fail the reason for living", tears were in her eyes as she continued, "I...I...have to succeed, ok?" Finally getting her self together, she started chanting again.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
First of all, I would like to thank you for your reviews, both the flames and encouragement. Seems like many people are angry at me about the first chapter, for Ranma to be kicked out and forgotten so easily by everyone. However, again, I NEVER wrote that chapter. I picked up, where Hinako started taking of Ranma.  
  
About the match-up this is not necessary HinakoRanma match-up, nor I am going to reveal one, cause got to have suspense in the story you know.  
  
So I am not emphasizing who Ranma is going to end up with right now.  
  
I am reading all my reviews, so don't think your opinion doesn't count. Well till next Time, signing out.....  
  
Big Daddy Cool "Toughest SOB on the planet earth, talking hard rule shit, cause his stars didn't work!!!" 


	5. Reward

Chapter 4 - Reward  
  
From Last Chapter  
  
"I DO NOT HAVE ANY CHOICE, I WILL SUCCEED!!!" Urd's voice becoming even louder  
  
"All I know that it feels like, that if I fail, I fail the reason for living", tears were in her eyes as she continued, "I...I...have to succeed, ok?" Finally getting her self together, she started chanting again.  
  
Magic, like water, flowed from Urd's hand, streams of time bending towards the power of her magic. She sang the songs of magic and love, forgotten for thousands of years, in the divine language that no mortal would comprehend. Songs that she herself had forgotten with the passage of time, but now they came to her in a rush, like she never forgot them in the first place. Filling her with power and strength like the ones she never felt before in her life. The nature itself felt the threads of her power, calling it towards her. Finally, it responded to her urge as she continued chanting. Urd felt a pain started forming within the deep depths of her heart as she felt her self getting tear from the powers she forcefully gathered in her body, far more beyond it could handle.  
  
I need more, just a little more, please Kami, please, let me finish this.  
  
Urd subconsciously prayed, as an immense pain shot through in every fiber of her being.  
  
The clouds started gathering outside, making the sky darker as she enchanted. Winds picked up and many Nerimians started praying to whatever gods they pray to for the sudden change of weather to such extremes. While many cursed the local weather man for predicting sunny weather, for the weather was anything but sunny, the sky got so dark, that it was as dark as night, even though it was day time. Winds started howling angrily as they reached 60mph, many started wondering if some crazy hurricane landed in Nerima instead of Miami.  
  
As she reach near the peak of her magic, Urd spread her arms, forming a light of small magic ball in the air between them, right in front of her. The light changed colors between several shades, as it finally reached the white color and started shining brightly like a sun, but never hurting anyone's eye, if one would stare at it.  
  
Please, just a little more, even if I die, I am not going to let this FAIL!!!!  
  
Suddenly, she shot her arm forward and said the final verse of her song  
  
"Light of my soul, beat of my heart, for whom I had given my self once, I call the power that flows between us, to grant me the strength, and bring back the hope"  
  
The sky thundered with her final words, releasing ear deafening sound wave, shaking the buildings like during an earthquake. Suddenly, the roaring winds stopped howling, creating an eerie silence, like calm before the storm. The light ball hovering between Urd's arms shot forward with high speed and entered into Ranma's body, absorbing in his chest. Ranma eyes suddenly opened, staring wildly ahead, like he has seen the death itself. He quickly covered his mouth with his right hand and started coughing wildly. Weakly sitting up on his bed, he bend over and threw up on the floor, coughing non stop, clearing his stomach for whatever it was trying to get rid of.  
  
Hinako immediately gathered Ranma in her arms, worried about his condition. Her ultimate concern was his safety. She presented Ranma with cold glass of water, while massaging his back with her other hand.  
  
"Drink some water, it will be good for you. Take it easy and don't push yourself."  
  
Ranma complied by taking the glass of water and started drinking slowly, trying to calm his body and his mind. However, as he nearly finished his glass, he slowly turned toward Hinako, his eyes fully opened in surprised, staring at her face, unable to say anything.  
  
Hinako got worried for a moment while Ranma started at her, then suddenly her eyes lit up as she realized what has just happened here. In her haste to make sure about nothing has happened while Ranma was coughing, she ignored the bigger situation taking place in front of her.  
  
It is said that a human mind in truly a remarkable thing. Sometimes, when face with difficult situations, it forgets a miracle or an opportunity right in front f it.  
  
"Ranma......", her eyes getting misty, Hinako finally realized what was going on.  
  
"I....", Ranma was unable to say any word any further, as he was crushed in a rib breaking hub by Hinako.  
  
After months of mind shattering pains, months of hopeless search, of trying day and night to find a cure. Finally, Hinako's patience had paid of, her dream, her hope, her center of life for last so many hundred days that she can't even count, finally paid of.  
  
Ranma, was moving again! He actually sat down, HOLD a glass of water, and for a first time in many months, he actually drank water without needing her help.  
  
"OH RANMA, RANMA....RANMA....", now she was sobbing, clenching to Ranma like her life depended upon it. "Oh God....", she cried, unable to speak the words she was trying to say. "Oh God, you are finally...FINALLY, I can't ...OH I M SO HAPPY, I MEAN....."  
  
Now, before his accident, Ranma probably would get nervous, try to dislodge any female, specially a well endowed like the one currently hugging him right now. However, that was before. Either it was the shock from his recovery, or it was Hinako crying against him, whatever it was, Ranma didn't care. He let her cry against his chest. Comforting her, by massaging her back, tears flowed freely from his eyes. Although he was thought that a man don't cry from the day he could walk, right now was not the time his soul was thinking like that. He was giving himself to the feelings of his heart, not caring what anyone else would think.  
  
"I know, I know, shhhhhhhh....", Ranma put his finger under her chin, tilting it upward to make her look in his eyes, then slowly putting his finger on her lips to silence her.  
  
"Shhhhh....it's ok. I know, I know, just don't say anything will ya? I know.....", Hinako nodded her head, and quickly buried her face against his chest as she cried freely, while Ranma comforted her. He let her do as she wished, as he himself was crying quietly, unable to say or put his feeling in words.  
  
Oh Kami, I am moving, look at me, I am moving again...  
  
Urd, who was collapsed on the floor, weakly smiled as she saw the scenery in front of her, again bringing a nostalgic feeling in her from several millenniums, a feeling she couldn't put her finger onto- a forgotten memory she couldn't recall. All her strength was gone, she kept her eyes on Ranma's smile. For some reason, it meant more to her, than anything she could recall. She coughed a little blood from her mouth, her life passing through her body.  
  
HEHE, I guess I over did it, neee? And Skuld thought that I was irresponsible. I guess, that's how Belldandy feels once she does a god job, no wonder it is worth it to go through it all. Thank you Kami, for granting me the strength to do my job.  
  
With that final thought still lingering in her mind, Urd drooping eyelids closed, too tired to keep her eyes opened. A feeling, deep inside her, was letting her know, that she had fulfilled a promise, a promise more important to her than her own life.  
  
No one knew how long it has been since Hinako refuse to let go Ranma. She clutched onto him, like her life depended upon it. After a long time, finally, reluctantly, and slowly, Hinako separated and let go of Ranma, her eyes shining brilliantly in happiness. No words were needed to be spoken between Ranma and her as they know exactly how the other felt. Standing up Hinako step back, waiting for Ranma to stand up. Ranma smiled at her smile, it was captivating him for a moment.  
  
God she is such a beauty, a man who would have her is gonna be a one lucky sob.  
  
Ranma didn't realize that his thought was not what his style, but right now he didn't care. He slowly put the pressure on his legs, pushing his hands against the bed as he tried to stand up on his feet. Slowly and calmly, he finally stood up on his feet and smiled at Hinako. He moved his right leg his forward as he tried to walk after several months, however, he lost his balance and fell forward. Hinako reacted quickly, and catch him in her arms.  
  
"Be careful, you are still weak, and it will take few days before you can walk properly again", Hinako gently lectured Ranma, unable to keep her habit of lecturing like an instructor.  
  
"No problem SENSEI, I will be careful", Ranma sarcastically gave her the look that he was annoyed, however he was unable to stop himself from smiling, as he was feeling too good to care much about lecturing.  
  
As Hinako tried to straighten Ranma, her foot slipped, losing her balance, she and Ranma fell on the floor. Ranma face was crushed in her breasts, as he fell with on top of her.  
  
"Ite!!..." Hinako exhaled annoyingly, as she was on her back with Ranma on top of her.  
  
Ranma froze for a moment, as he realized WHERE EXACTLY his face was on Hinako's anatomy. He quickly looked up, worrying that she would be angry, however he froze as he looked in her eyes. Unable to keep himself from loosing in her beautiful eyes, he just stared in them, loosing in their depths.  
  
Hinako looked at Ranma worryingly, however, she saw him staring like a lost soul in her eyes, and she couldn't help herself.  
  
God, I didn't realize his eyes were so blue before.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU KAMI KILLERS!!!!!!!!!", a female scream angrily pierced through their haze, breaking the moment.  
  
Hinako and Ranma quickly jerked away from each other as they turned toward the origin of the scream, their faces flushing red with embarrassment.  
  
What they saw was a very angry 14-15 years old girl, with the same marking on her face as Urd's. She was holding a big mallet in both of hands, up and ready, to drop it on them. Bolts electricity were sparkling on the end of her mallet like an angry thunder. A feeling of doom formed in Ranma's and Hinako's stomach pit as they realize that they were in deep shit., most probably from a big misunderstanding.  
  
Hinako glanced at the fallen and haggard body of Urd, her skin was pale, and she seemed not to be breathing at all.  
  
Oh God, I hope she didn't kill herself in trying to save Ranma.  
  
These were Hinako's last thought, as the mallet started descending on her.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Again, another chapter within 3 weeks as promised. I am gonna have at least 1 chapter out every 3 weeks, or sooner, but no later. I want to make sure that I have read all the reviews, taking care of their concerns, and making sure the chapter appears just the way it should be. I finished this chapter in just 1 week after my last one, but I gave myself 2 weeks, to keep reviewing it, making changes and stuff. I already know that many would think ok great, Ranma has recovered and now he is gonna kick NWC's asses. However, lot of things gonna happen and this is NOT what is goona happen, or maybe??? I promise you a journey you won't forget, if you just stick around and keep waiting for my further chapters!!!  
  
Again please, if there are any grammatical mistakes, email me in detail and I will appreciate it and will try to avoid them in the future. 


	6. Explanations

Chapter 5 – Explanations

Hinako glanced at the fallen and haggard body of Urd, her skin was pale, and she seemed not to be breathing at all.

_Oh God, I hope she didn't kill herself in trying to save Ranma_.

These were Hinako's last thought, as the mallet started descending on her.

By instinct, ingrained into him by his father in 10 years of journey, Ranma pushed Hinako out of the way before he knew what he was doing. Hinako was unable to do anything as she saw the scene in front of her. To her it was like a nightmare, where everything slows down, she could taste the air in her mouth, the texture of wood the Hammer was made of, and even count the beads of sweats on Ranma's forehead. However, in this nightmare, she was unable to move or do anything at al.

"SSTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, everything started moving again, when someone screamed and stopped Skuld's hammer before it could hit Ranma.

Skuld was too angry to notice or comprehend any logic; she automatically turned towards the person who dared to stop her attack, and threw the hammer on the said person. Well, if she was thinking at all, she would know that a person, who can easily stop her striking first time, could do it again without much effort. Alas, anger and hopelessness from Urd's death, and many other things were clouding her judgment.

Her hammer was easily stopped again by the new stranger. Hinako quickly rushed and engulfed Ranma in a tight bear hug, crushing his face in her, _ahem_, more than average gifted chest, caring less about modesty or anything else for that matter.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT HERE SKULD!!!! HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS GOING ON BEFORE YOU START ATTACKING???"

Recognizing the anger in stranger's voice, Skuld came back to her senses, her anger turning quickly into a complete shock.

"Oh Belldandy!!! I am so sorry, but Urd...."

"No but, Urd is just tired out from helping the people you were just trying to kill." Belldandy sternly scolded Skuld. Usually, she tends to be calm and serene. However, sometimes, Skuld just do things beyond forgiving, especially when it comes to the involvement of innocent lives.

For Skuld, last time Belldandy was this angry on her when she accidentally nearly caused another Hiroshima when messing up one of her accident, so she knew that she royally screwed this one a big time.

Belldandy bowed apologetically towards Hinako and Ranma. Seeing her sister, Skuld followed her elder sibling's example.

"We are sorry for any misunderstanding, sometimes Skuld gets carried away and don't know what she doing. I will take Urd and let her know and everything went well."

Ranma smiled at the goddess of the past, "Hey, don't worry about it cause no harm was done. But can you please tell Urd to visit me again for I want to personally thank her for the help she gave me."

"No problem, no we will be leaving and Urd will be informed as soon as she is able again." With final words, Belldandy pointed her finger at sleeping goddess of the past. Urd's body started floating in the air and followed Belldandy to Heaven through the mirror. Skuld apologized again for her interruption and then stood over the spilled water on the floor. Clasping her hand, she chanted her spell, the water started glowing and she also left the couple alone.

Hinako let out the breath she didn't knew she was holding as soon as all the goddesses left her and Ranma alone.

"Today is full of surprises. Not only you are successfully recovering but to leave unscratched, now that is definitely a record." Hinako spoke without thinking too much.

"Right now,....I just feel like I don't know, that I can move the world." Ranma gave Hinako playful smirk, "I don't know how to thank you....but .." He immediately hugged her, his tears threatening to run freely again "...but, thankyou, thank you, thank you..."

Hinako was unable to control her sobs, as she slowly whispered in his ears, "You are welcome."

Tendo Dojo

Kasumi was delicately cutting the vegetables with a very knife. To a casual observer, nothing would seemed wrong, but to someone, say more observant like Nabiki, he or she could definitely tell something was not right. For Kasumi, was chopping her vegetables, littler faster, and harder than normal.

Kasumi had seen better days. She thought that Ranma was a trouble maker, but Ryoga was even worst, the guy had bad habit of coming in her room and whenever she was in restroom. At first, she brushed it off, but then she started wondering if it was more then coincidence. This is the same guy who used Ranma's honor to pretend to be Akane's pig, watching her undress, taking shower, etc.

_Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!_

What really surprise Kasumi that even after living here with them, Akane still unable to comprehend that Ryoga and p-chan are the same!!!

_Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!_

Her pace got faster and harder as she thought about what happened.

Flashback

Ryoga was sparring aggressively in the morning with Genma. The match was not going good for him because his anger keep making him loose his concentration due to Genma's taunts.

"HA!!! Insolent boy...you called that a punch????? Well my great-grandma can punch faster and harder than that when she was a mere child of ten. OH why am I to have such a misfortune of having such a girly son??" Genma faked tears as he dodged another Ryoga's punched.

"SHUTUP!!! I am gonna make you eat your own words asshole!!!!" Ryoga screamed in rage which further messed up his sparring.

Genma immediately grabbed Ryoga's flying kick and reversing the direction, he threw him in the pond.

Splash!!!

Akane who was watching and cheering for Ryoga on the sideline immediately run towards the pond, but found her precious P-chan.

"BWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Akane immediately got more concern and happily picked up the wet piglet in her arms, hugging with at her chest.

"Oh P-Chan, where were you gone????? I missed you soooooo much!!!! I wonder whatever happened to Ryoga???? It is not like him to disappear and leaving all his clothes on the pond."

Kasumi who was watching the whole scene unfold in front of her just shook her head. Can this me real???? How stupid can she be????

End Flashback

_Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!_

Without Ranma around, Happosai was now running freely all over the town, since Ryoga was wither never around to help them out and even hen he is, once splash from Happosai and instant p-chan, unable to help anyone.

_Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop!_

If this was bad, the damage done to the house cause of the fights brought by Happosai in their homes was also unbelievable. Ranma at least always took his fight outside, or try to help her out when everyone was gone. But Ryoga and Akane never lifted a finger to help her or anyone out. They just EXPECT her to be present and take care of everything.

_Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! _

_CLANG!!!!!!!!!_

"Oh My!!!!"

Kasumi was surprised as cut cleanly through the cutting board and now her knife was half stuck on the counter-top.

Ryoga who was standing behind her, decided to wisely do what he was best at doing, as he saw what happened in front of him. He immediately got lost.

Kasumi let out a tired sigh as she started the mess she made.

On the positive side, after one year of foreign exchange program, Nabiki was finally coming back home from America. Kasumi was sure that with her quick intelligent, soon the problems going to be solved, or at least will be much bearable.

Airplane, from Los Angeles to Tokyo

Nabiki relaxed and sipped her orange juice slowly, provided to her. Ah, the luxury of first class, she was glad that Ranma made her enough money to not only get her in the foreign exchange program but got her first class tickets for her trip. What was so great about it that she don't had had to blackmail or scare the pig tail youth for it. He actually decided thorough his own free will that he will help her.

She still remember the events, fresh in her mind like they just happened yesterday.

How one day, he sneaked into her room to get the pictures he thought she was taking behind his back. But what he discovered was a totally messed up Nabiki, drunk and nearly passed out.

Flash Back

"Nabiki!!!", worriedly Ranma tried to arouse Nabiki through her drunken haze. He would not have done that, but no one was home but him and her, he had no choice but to help her himself.

"Nabiki, wakeup, are you alright??? Man you are a mess!!!!"

"Oh....gosh, iz juzzz uuuu Rammma....." Nabiki was definitely drunk.

Ranma was nervous, he knew its not in Nabiki to be passed out and drunk like that and get things out of control. Something must have upset her.

"Hey can you hear me??? What the hell happened????"

"nnnnnzzzzz, hehe, well noooothing, ok????? Thheeeeeee bill know, the billlzzzzz, no monnnet, (hic)"

"What in the world are you talking about Nabiki??????? Comeone....."

Ranma gently picked Nabiki and laid her on the bed.

Nabiki immediately sit up "HHhhhey, don't tellllzzz dddaaddy, itzzz our secret", nabiki brought her index finger on her lips as a shushing gesture.

"Don't worry about it, when the hell did you started drinking. Tell me and I promise not to tell your dad."

"I don'z rememb, I donnnt drii ofteteeen u know, just sometimes"

Ranma kept himself quiet and ask calmly "How often do you drink?"

Nabiki started counting and started teling him all the time she drank "Wellzz, tax day, biilllz due date, mom's deathhhh anivessssaary, school start , eennd of week, and whennnn u get nneww faaaincee...." Nabiki keep counting on her finger till she reach 23. She seemed to be proud in accomplishing the task, even at this drunken haste.

_Damn, never thought she got that much pressure, no wonder she is money hungry, but why the hell she drinks whenever I get new fiancé, must be cause of impeding cost related to that in near future._

Ranma gently laid Nabiki on her pillow and turned the light off as she went to sleep.

After that, Nabiki started getting money laying around in her room. Or sometimes Ranma coming over to her, giving her money to pay for his supposedly debt he owed her. Even though, she knew that he owe her nothing. Nabiki knew that he was helping her in his own special way and decided not to confront him about it. Because they both knew that why he was helping her.

End Flash Back

A smile slowly appeared on her face as she thought about Ranma and family back home. Though she was gone for one year, that doesn't mean she never thought about her family. She was curious how was the relationship between Ranma and Akane, due to her busy schedule half the world away, she had no idea how things were progressing back home.

Thinking about Ranma and Akane brought a strange nostalgic feeling in her chest. She remembered how she pushed Ranma off to Akane, afraid of the strange curse he brought back with her. However, now it was just too late. She truly believed that Akane cared about Ranma and thus let her fantasy of Ranma be left as it was, just a fantasy. If she couldn't have Ranma the way she wanted, at least she would have him near her as her brother-in-law. With pleasant dreams, she bought Bose noise-reduction headset on her ears, droning the mindless jet noise away, and dreamed of future which never would be......of crazy pigtail man who could have made her crazy, just like him.

The plane carried her towards Tokyo, toward the chaos, unknown to her and people who would be getting sucked in it soon.

Author's note:

Hey everyone, sorry not to post this chapter, I know I am 2 weeks late, it not cause this chapter was unfinished, it was finished, but the computer notebook it was on got messed up. I was lucky to recover everything and thus posting this chapter......

Read last author notes to see what I want from you readers.


	7. Gathering

Chapter 6 – Gathering

From Last Chapter:

The plane carried her towards Tokyo, toward the chaos, unknown to her and people who would be getting sucked in it soon.

Tendo Home

"RYOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Akane's angry screamed pierced like a knife through the morning air, shattering the calm of the morning, and scaring all the little birds away.

Kasumi just shook her head and breath out a tired sigh. _That girl, always screaming, always angry, always hitting something or someone. First at Ranma and now at Ryoga, will she ever change????_

Akane had a right to be angry at her prone to be easily lost fiancée. Today, everyone was getting ready to greet Nabiki, as a welcome home from North America. After all, a year was the longest the three sisters were ever apart and their union had to be a great one.

Genma grunted as he cleaned and moved furniture around the corner of the living room, anger was making him even more clumsy cause Nodoka and Kasumi had forbidden him from visiting the kitchen before the Nabiki's arrival. Instead, they were making him work all day long. First he tried to weasel his way out of work, however, the damn katana carried by Nodoka quickly decided who was the boss.

Soun, his gullible buddy, was in no better shape. The girls also got him to help them in upcoming surprise party for Nabiki. First, he was reluctant to help, however one warning from Kasumi that he and his friend Genma would have to live on Akane's cooking turned out to be the best motivator/bribe/threat they needed to make him start working immediately without complain. His back was killing him, but he knew that the pain in back is far better than having one in his stomach. He was not a fool and made a wise decision.

"NO! Move the chair here. Soun please, tilt the photo towards the right. Akane, why are you getting SLOWDOWN??? Please hurry and get more balloons ready. And what the hell are doing Genma, I said FASTER, not slower. NOW MOVE MOVE MOVE MOVE!!!" Ever the perfectionist or as some would suggest bossy, Nodoka was definitely in full swing, making sure that nothing would go wrong.

Kasumi had an ever pleasant smile at her face; she just could not wait till Nabiki comes home. She knew deep in her heart that her little sister love her family and would take care of everything. As she cooked Nabiki's favorite meals, she imagined everything going perfect again. However, if everything was so great, how come her heart was not feeling satisfied, an uneasy feeling getting worse with time, weighing heavily in her chest, like something bad was going to happen. She ignored the tiny voice inside her, an uneasy companion that she wished would go away. So she just ignored it just like she did when it was the loudest at the time when Ranma was kicked out. She quickly corrected herself, for this was the time to celebrate, not to bring bad thoughts in her mind.

Hinako's

Ranma sighed as he raised his head from the book he was reading for untold hours. He mused as he looked at the title of the book.

_Human Anatomy_

Life is truly a strange game. One minute, you are at the top of the world, and next, you are at the bottom of the lowest pit in hell. It was the game of chess, where instead of chess pieces one plays with his hopes, dreams, desires, love, hate, his very soul. In the end, it doesn't matter how hard you work, or what problems you faced. Ranma realized that in the end what matters in life are the results. No one cared if you couldn't do something because you got in an accident or you couldn't perform your best because your love one died, for example, it could be anything which could make you loose your cool. If you waited too long or were too slow or unable to get to the goal on time, someone else will beat you, and you would be forgotten. Since realizing that he cannot be as strong as before using conventional methods, he would have to do something else to be the best. And Ranma Saotome never looses. So here he was, trying to study, to makeup for his lost time in missing school. People would think the world is going to end if they knew that Ranma Sa....., no just Ranma now, was studying seriously. It has been months since he was able to walk and use his body again. However, he was still very weak, walked slowly, and was unable to do any harder physical activities.

FlashBack

"I am amaze Ranma, just when you think you can not surprise me anymore, here your again, walking and using your body." Dr. Tofu smiled as he evaluated Ranma's health.

"You know me Sensei, nothing can keep me down forever." Ranma gave his ever confident smirk which created many enemies and even more friends.

Tofu adjusted his glasses. "I am glad at your confidence, but that is not the reason Hinako brought you here. Let me make this clear Ranma, you will have to look for something else in life besides martial arts. I am afraid, that your body can never be like it used to be."

"Never, I repeat, never say never, I will prove you wrong doc, I will be back to my old shape in no time." Since his recovery from the accident, Ranma felt like he could anything. He could jump over the tallest mountain, fly to the moon, anything. He was on the cloud nine and nothing could bring him down anymore.

"Please, Ranma, for me, just listen." Hinako who was quietly listening to conversation on the side, was unable to remain quiet anymore. She wanted him to face the reality and sop chasing broken dreams.

Ranma's blue eyes stared in the chocolate brown eyes of Hinako. He couldn't fight that look. No matter what, he owed her just too much. She was the only woman who stayed beside him when he was down, how could he refuse her. He saw the pain and worry and knew it was sincere and pure just like his.

"Please Ranma, I cannot bear to put you in a danger again ok? I mean, you need to be prepare for anything right? What if they all come back, what if they poisoned you again? You need to make sure that you got something else beside martial arts, to be someone, to able to help in other ways, so no one could hurt you or someone you love ever again." Hinako pleaded to him. Usually, she tends to be stern and very lecture-like. However, she knew that this is not the time to be like that with Ranma, right now he needs a friend, not that he would EVER admit. That's why she pleaded to him, like a friend making a request, instead of imposing an order just like everyone else did in his life.

"Alright, alright. I will see what I can do. What you want me to do?" Ranma finally decided not to fight her, unable to argue against Hinako anymore. However, he kept to himself that he was going to take care of himself the he wanted anyway.

"For now all you need to do is concentrate in your studies besides your recovery. I am sure that you will soon find out what you can do later," Tofu suggested.

End FlashBack

So, now here he was. His life was dedicated to basically four things. Study, recovery, eat, and sleep. Every morning, he would wake up before dawn and with Hinako helping him, pushed his body on the border of extreme exhaustion, just before any further exercise would bring more harm than good. Then he would eat and study, study, study. He would again do tai chi, kung fu later in the after noon, eat, and then study again. The cycle would repeat till the end of the day. He would repeat the cycle again next day.

Hinko entered the room and couldn't help herself smiling as she looked at Ranma. She was glad that he was recovering, but was also sad because he would never be physically strong like the way he used to be. She was still unable to stop herself form crying to sleep on nights when she thought about what he lost. His body was just a mirage, an illusion, a dream, compare to its former glory. More than anything, she feared for his safety. She enrolled him in Juban High, since she and Ranma do not want any of his former enemies to know that he was able to walk again.

"Hello Ranma, I see, your eyes are not on the book again, but somewhere else. However, I do not fault you from checking out my chest, since I do not mind at all."

"AAAAACCKKKKKKK", surprised by Hinako, Ranma nearly fell from his chair. He was contemplating a problem and just staring ahead at nothing. He didn't even realize that Hinako now was occupying the spot he was staring at. More like her chest occupied the spot he was staring at. Obviously he was not amused by Hinako's joke, no matter how much he changed, the opposite sex always tend to make him loose his cool. Calming himself quickly, he addressed her in a cool manner. "You know, if I was not concentrating so much in the latest chapter, I won't be acting like that."

Hinako giggled at his innocence. "Don't worry, and please, again, call me Hinako or I would eat the dinner sitting in your lap, just like last time."

Ranma rolled his eyes in apparent annoyance Hinako was brothering him with.

_Well at least she would be wearing more clothes, last time that happened, all she was wearing was see-thru underwear and man that was definitely better sleep depriving than any caffeine induced drink. Well I would definitely remember that if I want to force myself stay awake. _

However, Hinako's giggle didn't last long. She contemplated on the changes Ranma's personality underwent. She knew that Ranma realized that he can never be as strong as before. Martial art was his entire life and without it, his old life was gone. Gone was the innocence of a boy who used to live in the adventures from day to day. Now he was cold, calculating, and extremely logical.

"Come on Ranma, you are studying and practicing for an entire week since you recovered, you need to go out, have fun and take a break."

Ranma raised his right eye brow, taking a little sip from his glass, he decided to explain his thoughts to her. "Well I am just trying to reach my goal to be the best and this time I cannot let anything in my way. It seems, due to my own miscalculations, I cannot be a best martial artist, so I have no choice but to be best at something else. Life is like a chess, you either take someone else's pawn or someone will take your king. In the end, my problems are mine and only I can fix them. No one would come to fix things, people expect you to be many things, and if you fail to meet their expectations, then they will just discard you. If I was logical and get rid of all my rivals and fiancées then I would still be strong and unstoppable. I know you are trying to help me, but in this condition, I am weaker than an average person out there, and that's why I have decided to be the best in other ways possible. I got certain goals and till I finish them, I cannot rest." He decided to go back to his study, silently signaling the end of further conversation.

Hinako sighed, her heart was in pain, she realized that she would have to work different angle if she have to bring Ranma back to his old style. Ranma had every right to be mad, the world greatest acrobat martial artist was now using clutches to walk, was obviously not a thing which would make things easier for him, reminding him daily about his pitiful life.

"Well, how about a game of poker? If you win, I would leave you alone, else you would have to do _everything_ I ask, cool?" Hinako asked Ranma in a challenging tone, knowing fully that how he would respond.

Even though he knew something was up, old habits die hard, and Ranma decided to take on the challenge, anything to get rid of her. "No problem, but please if it is strip poker, I would have to pass. Not that I won't enjoy seeing you in your birthday suit, but I would like to sleep tonight." Ranma responded in his calm and calculated tone. Hinako felt the hint of annoyance in his tone, but just like every time, she ignored it.

"You know you are ON, let me bring on the cards." Hinako knew that she won the argument and decided to start the game.

Back at Tendos

Finally getting out of taxi, Nabiki released her breath. The jet lag was killing her and she wanted to get some sleep as fast as she could, however, she knew that right now is time to greet her family.

The first person Nabiki met was her sister Akane, her confident smile bringing her memories when they used to be carefree kids.

"Hey sis, long time no see, first of all I would like to welcome you back in our home." Akane greeted Nabiki enthusiastically and immediately enveloped her in a tight hug.

"God I miss you so much, and girl, do I have stories to tell, you won't believe so many things that happened when you were gone."

Nabiki smiled at her sister, "I missed you also and everyone."

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cheered everyone as soon as she entered the dojo, surprising her greatly. Now she knew that she was going to get some kind of welcome, but that went beyond what she was expecting.

"I can not believe you all did so much just to greet me!" Nabiki was truly flattered by her family.

"OH MY POOR LITTLE BABY! FINALLY SHE IS BACK, SHE IS GROWING SO FAST!" the water work started, one guess who said it.

"Oh My, I am finally glad your back!" Kasumi blushed as she welcomed Nabiki. Nabiki was quickly greeted my Nodoka as soon as Kasumi let her go. Everyone greeted her in her/his own style, even Ryoga was finally there and not lost as usual.

"Alright!!! Time to open up sake and enjoy, eh buddy Soun?" Genma immediately grabbed Soun and jumped at the chance he was waiting for all day. Immediately filling his glass with sake, he drank like a man possessed, Soun following him closely behind. Nodoka's smile strained slightly, but she let it go, after all, she understood that it was hard on Genma to be patient all day.

"So the mercenary witch is back, the heavens surely weep at such tragedy, but soon me and my pig tiled girl would be in harmony, joining in our love and in our destiny!" Kuno proclaimed like, well like an idiot he was. Nabiki felt like the coming of a headache listening to the pompous idiot.

_Even after one year, listening to the idiot is tiring. _Nabiki thought within her mind.

She saw Ryoga holing Akane's hand and Kuno attacking him in respond. Of course, Akane's mallet sent him to lala land and stopped any further disturbance. She wondered how come Ranma was not there, it was not like him to miss big occasions. However, she decided to wait and see what happened, most likely he was on his training trip. She would ask later to see what was going on.

The party started hard and sake flowed like water, and music loudly filled the air. Nabiki drank, partying away, and everything was blur. But even then, she was wondering where was her pig tail future brother in law. She missed him more than any one else and could not wait till she meets him.

Hinako's

Hinako checked herself one last time, as she looked herself on the mirror. She definitely looked like a sex symbol from a wet dream and any man would have to be dead not to notice her. She was wearing a tight tank-top which stopped just after covering top half of her breasts, leaving the bottom half, just after her nipples, all bare, and a tight mini-skirt, leaving all her midriff and legs bare to anyone looking at them. She was going at the dance club in Juban and was dragging Ranma along with her, weather he wanted to go or not.

"Ok Ranma it is time to go and you better stop making stupid excuses, you know that you lost fair and square and I am collecting all my winnings right now." Hinako came out of her room, smiling like a cat which just cornered a mouse.

Ranma nearly choked as he saw what she was wearing. He could easily tell that she was not wearing her bra and with that much skin showing, well he knew he would be the envy of all the guys this evening. Yesterday, he played poker with her, although he played much better than last time, he still lost. As a result, Hinako was taking him to the night club with her, hoping him to get him loosen up a little. Although he protested a lot, he couldn't stop himself from smiling as he saw the carefree smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah, lets go, and tonight I would show you a time of your life." Ranma remarked offhandedly. Hinako grabbed his arm quickly with her hand and dragged him out. She was hyped up. She felt little guilty in going out with a teenager, however she convinced herself that she was just trying to help a student, nothing else.

When they finally arrived at the night club, lot of guys were unable to take their eyes off from Hinako's body. She definitely was one of the best, if not the best looking girl in the club. The music was real loud and all the party goers were partying hard.

Hinako brought Ranma at the bar to order some drink. She was trying to get him open up as she teased him lightly.

"Oh Ranma, give me a break, you got a hot girl with you and your doing nothing about it. You know if there was any other guy in your place, his hands would be under my skirt or on my chest right now." Hinako teased Ranma.

"Well luckily, I am not any other guy, or you won't be wearing clothes like this and brining him right here now will ya?" Ranma answered, little annoyed.

Another beautiful woman, wearing clothes even more revealing and scandalous than Hinako's, was standing besides Ranma. Her hair were blonde, eyes were bluer than even Ranma's. She had demon markings on her face, unseen to mere mortals around her. She looked at him, his face was nostalgic to her. His looks teased something within her memory, trying to make her almost remember something, but almost, since she just couldn't remember where she had seen him before. However, that doesn't mean she would ignore the good looks. She decided that if she was gonna get laid tonight, she is gonna get this mortal.

"Well helllllllllo..." She teased Ranma is a sultry voice as she introduced herself.

Ranma nearly spilled his drink when he saw another almost naked girl besides him. She definitely was a great looker and his hormones assaulting his body all evening, thanks to Hinako, were now on overdrive. He gave her a nervous smile as she talked with him.

"I just couldn't help myself seeing that you could use a company right now, specially for the whole night hopefully. I haven't seen you here often and was wondering if you wanna have some fun tonight?" The demoness asked Ranma in a very sultry tone. Anyone with an IQ above that of cockroach or Ryoga's for that matter, would knew immediately what _fun_ she had in her mind.

Hinako felt anger stirring within her. She might have not come here as date, so to speak, but that doesn't mean that any slut would just come out of no where and pretend she don't exist.

"Well he is Ranma, I am his partner for _tonight_ and _believe me, _he is going to have fun without needing any further intrusion." The sarcastic tone wasn't lost on the blond demoness as Hinako addressed her.

Ranma decided to calm the things down before they got out of hand.

"Hey, don't worry about anything. As you already know that I am Ranma and this is my roommate Hinako who showing me around since I lost a bet with her in a poker." He spoke to demoness, thinking of her as another crazy beautiful woman just trying to get him in trouble.

However, the challenging look from Hinako made demoness angry and she decided to ante up the risk. She brought herself even more near Ranma as she decided to piss off Hinako.

"It definitely livens up the evening for any beautiful girl having you here. I say unlike some desperate people, who would have to play games to get you here, I would show you a great time and would love to play a poker real woman play, you know strip poker." She thurst her chest forward, her _gifts _on her chest were straining against her clothes, nearly tearing away her dress. Ranma was unable to ignore a fantasy image popping in his mind of seeing her without any clothes, if she looses to him that is. His entire face was flush red with embarrassment which did not go unnoticed by his teacher besides him.

Hinako boiled with rage, she was confused that why she was getting all worked up if some girl try to make a pass at Ranma. She convinced herself that she was just trying to take care of him, making sure that some hussy doesn't take advantage of him. She decided to take off the kid gloves. Damn it, she is not going loose to some hussy of the street or the bar in this case. Immediately wrapping her hands around Ranma's waist, she pressed her breasts against his back, as he rubbed her body all over his backside and pressed her hips forward against his.

"Come on Ranma, stop brooding and lets dance. I did not bring you to the club just to stand in one place and do nothing, lets dance, shall we." Without letting Ranma respond, she just dragged him away towards the dance floor. Ranma looked apologetically at the blond woman as Hinako took him away.

The demoness got real pissed, she tried to follow Hinako and Ranma, but in her drunken state, she easily lost them in the crowd.

"Hey hold on, I don't know how to dance with this beat and even if I did, I can't dance this fast!"

Hinako just ignored Ranma, dragged him toward the dance floor and started dancing to the music. Her body was definitely rubbing too much for Ranma's taste, but he was unable to do anything. He nearly had a heart attack, when she grabbed his hands and forced him to grab her behind.

_Shit, if anyone saw this in his old life, this would definitely would a disaster. _Ranma thought little nervously. However, he was trying harder to fight the effect his hormones were doing on his body and part of him just wanted to give it to them.

"Hey babe, why don't you ditch the kid and hang around with a real man, I bet we can do things all night which would me far more fun than anything you ever did in your life." Someone squeezed Hinako's ass cheeks, as he tried to get her attention.

Slap!!!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh was lost in the loud music as Hianko turned around and slapped the rough man who tried to get too much free with her. The guy was wearing biker's clothes, had a scar on his face, and looked like a gang member off the street.

"Get the hell away you jerk, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth."

"Ok bitch, since you don't want to be nice and wanna play rough, we can take it that way. You came here wearing clothes like a slut, almost naked like a cock tease and think nothing gonna happen to you? YOU FUCKING BITCH, I know that you are dying for some fun and me and my buddies would be more than happy to give you some. You will be sorry trying to mess with me for the rest of your life!" The man hissed angrily at Hinako, as he grabbed her roughly and tried to drag her away.

She tried to free her hands but was unable to do anything. Since the gangster had both of her hands locked in his arms, she was unable to even use her technique to get rid of him. Unable to do anything she screamed for help, however, the club music was too loud and no one was paying attention to her.

Ranma tried to help her. He immediately punched the man on his face but he was unable to do any harm to him. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! LET HER GO!!!!" He screamed as he punched the man.

The man smirked at Ranma's weakness, turned around and punched back on Ranma's face. Unable to take the pain, Ranma fell on his back, bleeding from his nose and his eyes tearing from the pain.

"Get the FUCK away you pathetic worm, you won't know how to satisfy a bitch like that anyway. In fact, your gonna make my day better, I was itching to beat some shit and guess what, you are just the shit I wanna have fun with." The rough biker kicked Ranma hard on his ribs again and again, enjoying the bleeding teenager as he was unable to do anything.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU!! GOD DAMN YOU ASSHOLES!!!YOU ARE NOT GONNA GET AWAY FROM THIS!!!" Hinako was screaming as she was held back by other gang members, she was crying, unable to do anything. The other people around just watched the scene, too afraid to do anything.

Ranma was in pain, he was always in pain before, but this time it was different. He watched helplessly as the man beating him was laughing at him and others who were holding Hinako were squeezing her breasts roughly while they leered at her.

_Pathetic, weak, useless, just like a little girl. Unable to help those who needs you. _

He heard voices screaming without mercy, echoing in his mind endlessly, the voices sounded like his father's. They screamed at him, taunting him, making him feel useless.

_So this is it? You think you can help anyone? You can't even help one person who took care of you. A truly useless being you are, if it was not because of you, she won't be in pain. She won' be in danger of getting raped. _

Ranma tried to fight, but his body was not obeying him. The biker was kicking and laughing at him. So he tried to look inside him, to find anything which could help him, free him, and give him what he wanted: _POWER_. Within the deep recess of him mind, within the fog of pain, when he felt like drowning in darkness, he found something. Growling like a caged animal, it sneered at him.

It laughed at him.

It pitied him.

It called towards him.

_Come. _Its says. C_ome to me._

It called him like shadows, surrounding him.

_Come_.

It called, inviting him, promising him release from his pain.

_Be one with me, come._

It called again, make him drunk in its power.

It looked so much better, so much exciting. It would be so easy to get away from all, to give himself to this darkness. To this chaos and dark power. To free himself again. He opened his eyes, even under all the fog of pain and welcoming darkness. He saw Hinako crying and looking at him. In her deep brown eyes, he felt her telling him to be strong.

To be there for her.

To not to leave her alone.

_No, not now. I will fight for her._

He refused the sweet welcome of the dark. Oh such sweet welcome, which seemed even sweeter right now. However, he refused the invitation. His aura jumped from his body, unseen to everyone but those who were the true masters. Those who were old beyond several millenia, only they would be able to see the aura.

_What the hell??? This look familiar. I better see what it is. _

The blond demoness who was still trying to find Ranma was surprised by the aura and state of pain and anger it was in. It seemed old, nostalgic, again trying to make her remember something from her past. So she followed the source, trying to see who the hell generated such an aura. She was hoping to meet either a long forgotten lover or an ally. What she saw made her mad beyond anger. She saw a teenager, who she saw before, whose aura invited her. The savage beating he was getting reminded her something from her past, however she was too drunk to remember. All she knew anger rising within her depths. Not even after Urd's betrayal she felt such an anger. It went beyond anything she ever experienced. Then she saw a woman he wanted to save, a one who challenged her, grabbed by those beyond the damnation. Five of them total.

_Fucking rapists, deserving punishment beyond the seventh levels of hell. _Mara's anger was now even beyond her controlling ability. She immediately summoned her magic and attacked the gang members.

The biker who was beating Ranma had no idea what happened. He was suddenly in pain, trembling and agonizing. He saw his other friends, thrown against the wall, bleeding from their chest. His saw a woman, one of the most beautiful in his entire life, angrily floating above him in the air. Pity, he knew that she was going to kill him. Didn't his everyone used to joke that in the end a beautiful woman would kill him, pity that it came true.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! YOU WANTED SOME FUN??? WELL LETS HAVE SOME FUN SHITHEAD!!! YOU THINK IT IS FUNNY TO PLAY WITH THOSE UNABLE TO FIGHT BACK??? TO RAPE SOMEONE IN FORNT OF HIS EYES??? I AM GONNA SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF PAIN BEFORE I SENT YOU TO HELL!!!" Mara screamed as she started a spell beyond her conscious memory. A long forgotten power likes of which she never knew she had. She probably won't ever able to call such power again. But right now, she was hysterical, angry, vicious, and beyond calmness. She was truly a demoness as she meant to be. The words of spell sung from her lips like she always knew them. Like she had never forgotten them. Her voice was beautiful, no it was beyond beautiful. It would make any mortal drunk from its enchanting words, make him smile even if he sunk slowly towards his death. So the words flow like water in a beautiful song, as she sung the spell. The shadows answered her call. They stirred again like they did a long time ago. Her called the powers in darkness, the controller of shadows, and they came to her.

Another demon, sitting somewhere way in the back felt a fear within his heart eating him totally. He recognized the song, the spell, the anger, and sadness in Mara's voice. It was the song of demoness sung several millennia ago, as she was raped to death mercilessly. The spell was so devastating that it was sealed by the demon master himself, never to be sung ever again. How the hell Mara got her hands on it, he had to know. He decided to get the hell out of here for now (sorry for the pun) before anything worse happened.

The man, who was going to rape Hinako and was killing Ranma, now laid helplessly as life slowly left his body. He was taken by Mara's beauty. The anger and sadness both were interwoven in her beautiful eyes, bewitching him. He felt the shadows around him, moving towards him, stalking him, laughing at him, mocking him, hunting him like a wild cat hunting an animal before it devours it.

He tried.

He tried.

He tried.

He tried.

Oh God he tried to scream, but his voice couldn't leave his throat. He was choking in his own blood. The pain was killing him, he screamed in his mind as his soul was tormented beyond any recognition. Then the shadows lurched at him, taking him to the abyss of hell in this mind. Black flames rose where his body lay. Eating the flashing, devouring it, screams of lost soul echoed from those dark flames. Oh such terrible screams. The screams of souls they devoured before, trapped within them for eternity and never free, always tormented, and always screaming.

Ranma was still on the floor, his body writhing in pain. Hinako quickly engulf him in a tight hug. His blue eyes stared blankly in her browns. He realized that he was a failure. He failed to protect one person in the world who was trying to help him. One person who was nearly raped because of him.

_No more._

He thought.

_No more misery for you Hinako._

His mind was made up. He was going to free her. Break her shackles, leave her alone. For months since his recovery, he thought he was no longer her chain, her shackle, but he realized that how wrong he was. He pushed her away. She tried to come towards him again, but he ran. He ran like the demons of hell were after him. He looked back once, just once, and saw her running towards him, crying, calling him to come to her. To let her comfort him forever.

_The more beautiful she looks, the more painful it is._

A voice whispered in his mind, sorrowfully. He ran again, leaving her alone, freeing her from himself. Disappearing within the crowd, he ran like the hounds of hell were after him.

Hinako was crying as she ran after him. She realized and was truly worried about the Ranma's state of mind. Part of her conscious mind noted her dress state, her breasts were juggling a lot, enticing too many males near her, but right now she didn't care. Her mind was only on Ranma who was running away from her. She had to catch up with him before he does something drastic.

_Oh Please God in Heavens, let him be safe, make me reach him before something happens to him. _

A prayer, a desperate and urgent prayer born within her mind, as she ran after him.

The clouds were gathering outside and soon, the waters started coming down from the heavens, quenching the thirst of ever thirty earths. Gathering slowly like a river as the earth drank them and flowed back towards the ocean where they came from. Leaving the pain and misery behind they gathered from their journey from the heavens to the earth.

Somewhere

The school counselor of Juban High removed her green hair from the front of her eyes as she tried to look over the records of new student entering the school.

Crimson eyes look over his picture, the one with confident smile and absolute perfect health, before he was injured. She was mesmerized by his smile, her heart racing faster.

It enticed feeling within her chest, forgotten several millennia ago. The wind gently blew from the opened window behind her, kissing her skin softly like a long last lover, making her feel more relaxed as she lost herself in thoughts only she knew.

_Ranma...Ranma, I know for sure that I never knew you. However, why do I feel such familiarity looking at you?"_

However, some old memories surfaced within her daydreams, the ones full of pain and remorse. The ones that brought the look of hopelessness and defeat that wiped away the confident aura she used to have. Everything she worked for was gone. The memories brought tears in her crimson eyes, surfacing from the depths of her heart, twisting it in pain, and agonizing it over her loss again. Tears, shining like pearls, flowed freely from her eyes. However, she quickly wiped them away.

She closed the file and left for her home, completely forgetting about the feeling that picture of pig tail boy bought in her mind.

The storm clouds were gathering outside, foreshadowing the conflict which would be happening, the lives which would eventually clash with each other like thundering mountains, and the way fate and destiny would bring new surprises.

TBC

Author's note:

TO dogbertcarroll

Thank you for correcting my grammar mistakes, this is the reason I am writing, to improve my writing and my style, I wish that others would also do the same, a constructive criticism.

TO Everyone Else,

I am glad that many enjoyed the fic and this is the main reason I am updating it regularly.

Now I would like to apologize for not posting this chapter on time, I know I am late, it is not cause this chapter was unfinished, it was finished, but it was not coming out the way I wanted. It is still not the way I wanted, but I decided to post what I could......since I am way over my deadline for once a month update.

Read previous author notes to see what I want from you readers.


	8. Tears

Chapter 7 – Gathering

From Last Chapter:

She closed the file and left for her home, completely forgetting about the feeling that picture of pig tail boy bought in her mind.

The storm clouds were gathering outside, foreshadowing the conflict which would be happening, the lives which would eventually clash with each other like thundering mountains, and the way fate and destiny would bring new surprises.

Hinako Home

Hinako cleaned the dirty dishes as she finished the breakfast for the morning. Last night was supposed to be an ego booster for Ranma, but it only ended in disaster. She really wished that he realize how far he has progressed in his recovery. Once he was written as someone who won't be even able to move and now look at him. She was frustrated that he was always stuck in the mentality on blaming himself for all her problems. Last night she explained to him that even if he was not in the same night club, she still would be hit on by the trouble makers who would try to force her anyways. Ranma counter her argument by saying that if he wasn't giving her trouble by staying with her, she won't be stupid enough togo into the night club at the first place. Hinako was not delighted at all.

"Well I am really offended that you are suggesting that I won't be going to clubs and having fun if it wasn't because of you. Let me tell you something, I went to clubs before I even met you and there were trouble makers there also, now it just so happens that this time it went little out of hand."

"No, Hinako" Ranma sighed as he tried to win his argument. "I am not saying that it was because of me that you are going into clubs. My point is, if I wasn't there, then you would be able to get away. Surely it was my inability that forced you to stay there and take care…"

"Now shit the hell up and listen!" Hinako was getting irritated by Ranma's irrational arguments, which were made worse because he was presenting them in a very rational and calm way.

She continued. "Lets assume, that I was not there, lets just say I was crossing the street and got hit by a truck, let me ask you, would that be your fault?"

"Hm…No…but"

"That's exactly it you dumb ass! Not everything is resulted because of you. Whether it is good or bad. You think that the world goes around you? You think that your so important? Well let me tell you something, that it doesn't. So stop blaming yourself. In fact, we all came out without getting messed up and that is what counts ok?"

The argument died naturally after that, but the unspoken tension remained between the two.

Tendo's Home

"God Damn, I swear I am gonna kill someone! I forget that how chaotic the Nerima could be." Nabiki cursed under her breath, as the full force of hangover hit her with a vengeful headache. She quickly regretted opening her eyes, as the sun light pierced her eyes like a sharp knife. She felt like her headache doubling and her anger rising. Quickly closing her eyes, she shut the offending sunlight assaulting her senses and slowly got up from her bed.

Nabiki forgot that how she was always awoken from her beauty sleep from the Saotomes morning battle. A slow smile, perhaps a longing one, crept on her lips as she realized that she would be finally watching her pig tail champion. A wild horse that she could never have, for it was not to be her fate. A dream, just a fantasy, and nothing more. Dragging herself downstairs slowly, for she was not a morning, she greeted Kasumi in her not so happy morning voice.

"Good Morning Kasumi, I hope I am not disturbing anything. But damn it, I can go for some of your killer recipe to get over the hangover I got."

Kasumi stopped stirring the breakfast as she replied with her ever present smile. "No problem, it is on the table already waiting for you." She beamed brightly at Nabiki as she continued making her breakfast.

"Well I am not surprise, that you even remember my favorite cup. I am telling you girl, you will make someone a lucky wife. So tell me how is Tofu doing, or should I assume that your dating him? Hell tell me how far you went with him and tell me everything!" Nabiki teased Kasumi like she used to, while slowly drinking her tea to get rid of her hangover.

"Well….I haven't seem him for a while." Kasumi replied hesitantly, her pause did not went unnoticed by Nabiki.

"Well don't worry sis, I am here now and I promise that I will put everything together for you."

"I know Nabiki, I know you will." Kasumi smile genuinely after a long time, she just knew that Nabiki would solve all her problems. She cannot wait to get things together and every moment without Tofu was killing her.

Nabiki thanked Kasumi as she went to watch the morning battle between the two early fighters. She saw Mr. Saotome, aka Mr. Panda, getting a kick on his face as he tried to dodge Ryoga's move.

Nabiki took a double take, Ryoga? What the idiot still doing here in the morning. The idiot should have got himself lost already at somewhere over in Timbaktu as far as she was concerned. She frowned, looking around the room, slowly. This time she gave more attention to details she was missing last time. It felt something missing, something very important. Hell, the entire dojo just didn't feel right. The uneasiness she felt on last night party, was somehow growing like a toxin in Akane's cooking. She saw, as Kasumi called everyone for breakfast and Akane came and sit near the Ryoga, which was suppose to be Ranma's spot. She saw how his father was now fighting Ryoga for food, how her father just cried like usual, and how Kasumi looked at her.

"Hey Nabiki, are you ok? Breakfast is waiting." Kasumi smiled as she invited her again for the breakfast.

Nabiki felt that something was not right. No one even mentioned Ranma, hell no one even told her about him since yesterday. Was he in trouble? Her heart missed a beat, as that thought ran ion her mind.

Kasumi's breakfast, yes, the one which she always looked forward for every morning when she was living here. Her cooking, missed immensely, while eating in pathetic existence of so called Japanese restaurant in America. How ironic, now Kasumi's breakfast was just sitting right in front of her, but it felt like years away.

"Yes I am ok, was just thinking that's all." Nabiki decided to keep her cool as she joined the breakfast. Akane quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed Ryoga as she prepared to depart for the school.

"Hurry up, I don't want to be late for the school again and this time for the GOD SAKE LET ME handle the stupid Kuno!" Akane yelled at Ryoga as she dragged him away form the table.

Soun and Genma started dancing as soon as they heard Akane. "You heard that Saotome, your son is defending his fiancée!"

"Right Tendo, I believe it is time to call the priest!"

_ Crack _

Slam 

She slammed her hand on the table, as she finally got enough of the stupid drama. All eyes turned at her and even Akane got totally still when she gave one look at Nabiki's angry face. Nabiki _never_ showed any emotion, and for her face to get this angry, that was definitely frightening.

"Ok I have enough of this crap. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?" Nabiki hissed angrily as she demanded explanations she felt she deserved.

"What do you mean Nabiki? This happens every morning, everything is fine." Leave the oblivious Kasumi for explaining the situation.

Nabiki tried to calm herself, trying to stop herself from strangling Kasumi first time in her life. She closed her eyes, took three deep breaths, clenching and unclenching her fists, as she opened her eyes again.

Finally she took the scene in front of her and the entire room. The uneasiness since yesterday, the previously rattling in her stomach, the missing feeling in the dojo, it all suddenly start making her feel like throwing up with disgust as all the missing pieces came together like solving an obvious clue.

"Well let me now explain you all slowly. Since I came last night, I haven't met Ranma. I mean even this morning Ryoga is still here fighting with Mr. Saotome without getting lost. Now, Ryoga NEVER stays in one place for that long (especially without changing his forms). No one here is even concern that Ranma is gone all night. Now I know, NO two days ever went together without anyone getting nervous without Ranma, especially Akane. And now Daddy calls Ryoga Akane's fiancée. However, unless it is suddenly discovered that Ryoga is Mr. Saotome's long last bastard, who is now found and got adopted and Ranma decided to let go of his engagement to Akane's, which I certainly don't blame him for, I don't see how is this possible? NOW someone tell me where is Ranma?"

Nabiki finally quieted down, as she finally asked about the person she wanted to meet more than anyone since she came. Even she was little surprise at her outburst, but damn it, she just knew that something big was going on here and no one was telling her about it.

Mrs. Saotome slowly started cleaning her honor blade as she answered. "NABIKI, I want you to calm down and watch yourself! Calling my son Ryoga bastard was uncall for. And as far as Ranma was concern, he was the real bastard and I do not want you to ever monition his dishonorable name again!"

"That's right daughter, enough of this nonsense. I forbid everyone to even mention his name in this house! He is a _Ronin_ and we do not associate with his kind!" Soun was not a happy man on sudden turns of events.

"But what has he done so horrible to be disowned? Can anyone please tell me something?" Nabiki was a not a woman who would be back down easily.

"Now now Nabiki, Please can you just forget it? Can't you see that you are disturbing everyone? Please sister, it is better to forget and never mention some evil." Kasumi spoke as she tried to calm the situation before it went out of hand.

"YOU TOO Oneechan? I would expect this from everyone, but even you? What evil has he done to deserve it?" Nabiki's anger was only rising, on the account that no one was telling her that what was going on.

_Oh Ranma, what have you done so bad that even Kasumi don't want to hear your name?_

Tofu Clinic

"I told you Mrs. Kawasaki to take your medicine twice a day, so how come you are not taking it?" Tofu rubbed his temple in frustration with his index fingers. Taking care of patient was definitely not an easy task. He really wanted to teach some of his patients a lesson or two when they don't follow his advice and get sick again. Then they come back to him, complaining like he did not even do his job right!

"Alright, now again Mrs. Kawasaki, please do not skip your medication and follow my instructions. I can not help you if you don't follow my advice." Tofu nearly screamed as he tried to convince her of the importance of his words.

"Ah sonny you got to lighten up! These old bones are not as they used to be. I heard you and I promise to follow your advice." The old woman humbly tried to calm the doctor down. She slowly got up, trying to ease her pain at the same time.

Tofu shook his head, he knew that she would be back again, complaining again about mundane stuff next week. They always do that.

"Well I am glad to see that at least some things stay in Nerima the same way even when I am gone for a long time."

Surprised, Tofu turned and met the last person on earth he expected to see in front of him.

"Nabiki? What in the world? Well how are you doing, being gone for so long?" Tofu was unable to hide the surprise in his voice, which was definitely noticed by Nabiki. The reality was, he was even more surprise to see a worried look on her face. She looked little frightened and out of breath.

"I would love to some day sit down and tell you how my life was in America, but I am here for other things. I want to know what happened to Ranma." Nabiki went straight to the point, the last thing she needed was another run around. First she was little angry when she left her home this morning, her own family refused to tell her anything. Her anger turn to worry when she saw Ucchan was gone and then turned to panic when she realized that even cat café was closed down.

_Did he left with Shampoo or Ukyo? DAMN DAMN DAMN, I did not give him up for him to be snatched by those idiots._

Tofu suddenly got himself in control, his expression turning serious, grave, and cold. Nabiki felt like his gaze on her would turn her into icicle any moment. She never realized that how scary Tofu could be!

"Look Mrs. Tendo, I like the way you just went straight to the point, instead of trying to play around as you usually do. However, if you are still trying to make money of him, I assure you that I am definitely NOT he right person to talk. Haven't your family done enough already? We have nothing to discuss, so please don't forget to close the door when you leave." Like a cold and calculated business man, Tofu refused to answer her question.

Now Nabiki knew for sure that something was not right. Something went real bad and her own family was somehow at fault. She had to know what happened., even if Tofu would have to kick her out of his clinic physically.

"Please Tofu, I am just trying to find out what really happened. Look at me, Do you think I am playing games? No body is talking to me. Ukyo, Shampoo, Mouse, everyone is gone. Damn Ryoga is my sister's fiancé and Ranma's name is forbidden in my home. What really happened Sensei? Please!"

Nabiki grabbed his arm, as she was unable to keep herself calm anymore. Tofu hesitated as he looked her in the eye, but just for a moment. His iron resolve came back, his eyes hardened, he pushed her away.

"I am sorry Mrs. Tendo, but your family business is NOT my business and they are certainly not welcome in my clinic. That includes you."

He pushed her out, as he locked his clinic for the day. His body shivered involuntarily, as the cold breeze of the evening greeted him. Turning around and away form her, he ignored her pleading, and just went home for the night.

Felling on her knees, Nabiki nearly cried. But she kept herself falling that _low. _All her tears dried up when her mother died and she wanted to keep it that way. She promised her mother to never to cry again. The fading sound of Tofu's footstep only made her feel more lonely and desperate. Sitting herself against the clinic's wall, she brought her knees to her chest. Her eyes stared ahead at nothingness, trying to make sense of the situation around her, as she hugged herself tighter against the cold. How ironic that she felt more lonely in Nerima that she ever did in America.

Tofu smiled as he greeted the usual people on his way to the clinic, just like every morning. The rain was definitely very hard last night, and he expected not much business but just a routine cleaning of his clinic today. However, arriving at the clinic, he was shocked to see Nabiki, still sitting in front of his clinic. Well more like laying down and ALL WET. He coming over his shock, he tried to wake her up.

"Nabiki, Nabiki, wake UP! WHAT the hell you are doing in this cold morning laying here all wet? BY GOD, you have a fever! Were you here all night?"

Groggily, Nabiki woke up, she gave him a weak smile, "I told you, I am not going home…unless…I am not playing game, Ranma." She was unable to continue any further as she lost her conscious again.

Time Gates

The beauty in green hair was not a happy person. Things were getting messy, and something was making her feel strange. Like she was missing something for a long time. A memory, better served s sealed away. Then being remembered and bringing grief. She sighed as she grabbed her staff. Stupid emotions, all they do is just make her job harder.

Tofu's Clinic

4 hours later

Nabiki woke up the fresh smell of coffee. A very welcoming smell.

"Finally you are awake huh? I still say you were an idiot, waiting here all night. But I got to say, you are very stubborn."

Turning her head, she was greeted by Tofu.

"Well good morning to you too Sensei, thanks for taking care of me, but as I told you. Please. Tell me what happened, tell me all about Ranma."

Tofu grabbed his chair as he gave Nabiki her coffee. He looked in her eyes again, recognizing the painful and desperate look he saw before. But it was in a young man, the wild horse.

"Grab some breakfast I got for you, and let me tell you everything from the start. Everything. Are you sure you want to know what happened? You might not be able to handle it."

"Damn it doc, I want to know, please hide nothing, and don't give me any sugar coated version again. Tell me as it is." Nabiki was perhaps physically weak for Neriman standards, but definitely strong emotionally.

"Ok, you get what you want, but I got to warn you, if you even have one inch of human dignity and sense of humanity in you, you will completely loose the respect of your family. Let me start from the beginning, when it all…"

So did began a story of twist and pain for Nabiki, the likes of which she never imagined. Even if it happened to someone else, she felt like it happened to her. The lost of hope, the lost of family, the pain of betrayal. That day Nabiki broke her promise she made to her mother on her death bed. For the first time in more than a decade, she finally broke down and cried.

Author's Note:

Hey all, here is another chapter. Since School starred and I am now taking microbiology and other God forbidden subjects, it took me a while to product this update. Hopefully, next one would be much better and faster. Well don't forget to do some constructive criticism. Thanks

Big Daddy Cool


	9. Warning

Warning

From Last Chapter:

From last Chapter:

So did begin a story of twist and pain for Nabiki, the likes of which she never imagined. Even if it happened to someone else, she felt like it happened to her. The lost of hope, the lost of family, the pain of betrayal. That day Nabiki broke her promise she made to her mother on her deathbed. For the first time in more than a decade, she finally broke down and cried.

**Downtown**

Downtown Tokyo. A place where the sea of humanity comes in waves daily. Vendors fighting for the customers, executives hurrying to their destinations, old ones walking to their favorite restaurants, and teenagers running toward their favorite arcades and cafes. They all were near each other, but at the same time, they were very far away. Many were lonely, others had underhanded plans. If life was the drama, then the downtown was the stage, and they all were actors. The same story would play everyday, endlessly. Many dreams would come true, but for each that came true, thousands were shattered. An endless and repeated cycle, a sad cycle.

"Miso Soup! Miso Soup! Get the best testing Miso soup here!"

Hinako, in her adult form, ignored the vendor like countless others who tried to sell her. They were aggressive, especially when she was in her adult form. However, this vendor was old and looked wise in his ways.

"Won't you at least try my soup for free Miss? I will give you a fortune cookie with it, if you try my soup."

Now a fortune cookie, from a street vendor with a Miso soup, and a free sample? Maybe Ranma was rubbing on her, but that got her attention.

"Sure, if it is for free". Hinako gave her smile, even when it was innocent, her came out seductive and mischievous.

Something about the old man bothered her, because he did not look like one of the people who belong on the street. For he had no greedy look, but a calm, honest, and a caring one. When she tasted the soup, Hinako had to agree it was one of the best. Usually, only the high and expensive restaurants served that good, the old man definitely knew what he was doing.

"WOW! You are good. I would like to buy six from you." Hinako was impressed, she knew Ranma's hunger would not be satisfied just by one, so she decided to get more than two.

The old vendor packed her soup quickly and efficiently. Hinako was impressed and could tell that he had some martial art training.

"So how much would it be?"

The man just waved his hand in an uncaring manner, as if he was scolding a child. "Ah, don't worry about it child, I am not doing it for money, it is just a hobby these days. To see the smile on you young folks, this makes my day." Well that explained why the old man definitely does not belong in downtown Tokyo.

Hinako thanked him graciously, as she started to leave the old man called her back.

"Ah child, don't forget your fortune cookie."

"Sorry about that!" Hinako flushed red, embarrassed because she forgot such a simple thing.

While she waited for her train, she decided to see what the cookie says. After all, you can never have enough good luck, right?

_A promise made. A love gain and lost. Love, which would transcend the time itself. The storm will come in two's. The second following the first one, after some calm. Be patient and your love will always go on._

Hinako was amused. She and find love? And what the hell it means by time and storm? Well she was glad for once, for she does not believe on this nonsense.

_Hmmm, the soup definitely tastes great. I still got enough time to go back and get some more. I could give some to Tofu, he would definitely appreciate it._

When she went back to find the old vendor, she got confused. The place where she met him, he wasn't there no more. Hell, even his stand was gone, like he never existed at the first place. When she inquired from another vendor, he gave her the look like she had gone mad. He told her that there was no one here today; she must had got her directions mixed up or something. However, Hinako knew that she was not making a mistake. Her memory was like almost photographic, whatever was going on, one thing was for sure- she was not at the wrong place. Her further musing was cut short as she realized that she still needs to catch the train.

Putting the incident at the back of her mind, she left for her home. Unaware that today she began a new story in the drama of downtown today. It was not like the same old repeated cycle everyday, and it would never be told like hers again.

**Tendo's Home That Evening**:

Kasumi bit on her nails, the habit which only surfaced when she was really worried and nervous. And she did bit her nails a lot these days. Nabiki was gone since yesterday when she lost her temper.

_Couldn't she see the truth that how useless and dishonorable Ranma really is? For Kami's Sake, he is a ronin! But she was being so childish and just blamed her family. She left home yesterday, missing the lunch and dinner._

Her bed was all made and clean this morning, indicating she never had came home last night. At first, Kasumi was terrified of the notion that Nabiki went back to America. However, her luggage, money, and passport were still here, which means she did not leave. What's frustrating was the uncaring attitude everyone showed in her family. To them, it wasn't a big deal. After all, Nabiki might be visiting her friends and she would come back eventually. There was a storm last night, it was not bad, but it only made her feel gloomier. The clouds were hanging over all day and all the weathermen were predicting it as one of the worst storm in a decade. It only made thing worse for her. Many residents were even putting sandbags all around their homes, cause in Nerima, you can never be too careful. Although right now the shower was light, the thunder was a total different story. It was loud, scary, and endless. With each lightening thunder, Kasumi only got more worried.

The dinner was great, no surprise there. Genma and Ryoga were fighting over the food, with Ryoga loosing miserably as usual. Nodoka and Soun ignored them, while Akane had a frown on her face, which would look beautiful if only she smiled more.

"Tadima I am home!" Suddenly, Kasumi was jolted back to reality from her daydreams; Nabiki finally came back home. At least she won't miss the dinner tonight. However, her relief was only temporary. As soon as she saw the cold and emotionless face of Nabiki, she knew immediately that something wasn't right. Nabiki always tend to be cool and emotionless, her face never betraying her emotions. Nevertheless, her eyes were always full of life and emotion. A poet could just look into those chocolate brown depths and write poetry, full of emotions and depth.

Not today.

Not tonight.

Not this time.

For the first time in her life, since Kasumi knew Nabiki, the cold and hatred reached her eyes. No words, nothing could describe them. Kasumi felt like a bird, cornered by a hungry cat and she was the meal. Since her mother's death, she never felt one particular emotion, which was now engulfing her entire being, like a snake engulfs it's dinner.

She felt **_fear_**.

The fear, which froze her right at her spot. She was unable to speak, unable to welcome, and unable to invite Nabiki to the dinner.

Of course, everyone else was involved in his or her own world. Perhaps, the sound of ferocious thunder outside engulfed their world so no one heard her besides Kasumi. Unaware of another kind of storm, brewing inside, which would destroy them. Even more ferocious and ruthless than the one on the skies outside. Like a tsunami, an unstoppable monster, cold and ruthless, which would sweep them away from their comforting fantasies-their anchor, to the abyss of chaos they never imagined.

Nabiki calmly, but coldly, looked at everyone. Genma, Soun, Nodoka, Ryoga, Akane, and then Kasumi. Of all the people in the room, she knew that Kasumi is the only one who suspected that something was not right. She saw the fear in her elder sister's face, and in her body language. Part of Nabiki pitied Kasumi, for she was trapped eternally in serving the others. However, she remembered how Ranma was ignored and treated by the very same person. Her iron resolve came back to her. Akane's scream brought her back from her musing.

"Damn you Ryoga, why don't you pay more attention to me!" Akane kept screaming at him, without any sign of slowing down.

_Akane, Akane, Akane. When would this girl ever learn and grow up?_ Nabiki felt her anger rising. As her elder sister, she always defended her, always looked out for her, to the best of her ability. She made sure that her little sister always had new clothes, new school supplies, new shoes, and the list just goes on, every year. However, today her journey would end. Another promise she made to her mother that she would take care of her family, would end tonight.

Nabiki went straight to her room, packed her clothes in the suitcase. She looked at her room longingly, one last time. A sad tear left her eye, trailing softly on her cheeks. She would be leaving this place forever. Like a prisoner who was sentenced to death, and was now dragged towards the gallows, she looked at everything for the last time, absorbing all the colors, sites, cracks, and the layout. She remembered how her sisters were once innocent and loved. Once they all were without a worry, full of love, and life. There was a promise, a dream, a fairy tale, and a feeling that the world belonged to them. She looked at her bed and remembered how all of them used to plan together silly stuff when their mother was alive. When Soun was a true father and used to sneak her chocolates, just like he used to do the same for Akane and Kasumi, away from their mother's prying eyes. That dream, that fantasy, all ended suddenly. Her mother took it all away as she left this world, only to return in her nightmares. A forgotten dream, a broken promise, that's all the dojo is now. And that's all it would ever be. She wiped the tear from her face, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

The thunder outside only got louder, ironically foreshadowing the one which would be sweeping inside.

Tonight was the night Tendos and Saotomes would be facing the ferocious tsunami, tonight they would be facing Nabiki.

**Hinako's Home**

Hinako was preparing the dinner, thinking and lost in her own world, when the phone rang. The storm outside was really getting on her nerves. It was loud, relentless, and persistent. She hesitated to pick up the phone. It kept ringing, and ringing, and ringing; she just stared at it. Her heart was thumping and telling her something big was going to happen tonight. Something not good.

Ranma yelled from his room "Hey Hinako, will you pick up the damn phone? I am trying to study here!"

His yell finally gave her the courage and she answered it.

"Hello this is Hinako."

A very calm and serious voice reached her from the other end. "This is Tofu, and I got a request from Nabiki."

Hinako's hand tightened, frowned appearing on her cute sexy face, which only made her look cuter. Her lips thinned as she heard another Tendo name.

"Now what the hell they want! Can't they just leave us ALONE?" Hinako was angry, her rationality leaving her slowly.

"Now just hold on and hear me out will you? This is not a game. In fact, I NEED to come at your place **RIGHT NOW!** This is an emergency and I can not discuss it on the phone!"

Hinako decided to listen to the doctor before jumping to any conclusion. After all, he did help her out a lot whenever she and Ranma needed him. As she listened to him, her anger turned to worry. Somehow, things could get nasty around Nerima and seemed like things would blew up soon. The clouds thundered in anger outside, frightening even those with stronger hearts. The rain slowly started coming down faster. Like the nature, itself was waiting for something before it let it all loose.

"Look how about I come to your place? I will be able to explain things better." Tofu finally released the breath he did not know he was holding.

"It is ok, Ranma and me were going to some place near your home anyways. You can explain to us when we get there ok?"

"No problem. I will see you tonight then."

Click

After hanging up the phone Hinako told Ranma about the situation. She was surprised that he took it all without putting up any fight. His face did not show any emotions, as he listened to her in a cold and calculating manner. However, Hinako felt a chill passing her body once she told Ranma all about it. She knew he was not happy, but he decided to meet Tofu tonight.

"Ok Hinako, we I have to do a quick errand, then I will meet you at Dr. Tofu." Ranma said in such a chilling and cold tone, Hinako knew for sure that he was not going to discuss it any further. Whatever errand he had to do, she would have to wait to find out about it later.

"Sure, no problem." Hinako knew that somehow the things were even more complicated now and just prayed that nothing would go wrong tonight.

The storm answered her musing with a thunder. Foreshadowing the suspense, the chill, and the tragedy, which would soon to follow them tonight.

**Tendo's Home:**

Nabiki slowly came down the stairs. The dinner activity was going on as usual. She hated to ruin the perfect dinner for them, but as far as she was concerned, the bastards deserved it.

"Everyone, can I have your attention? I got an announcement to make!" She spoke in such a cold and angry manner that it sent down chills in everyone's back.

All the activities halted.

Akane's hammer, which was just going to land on Ryoga's head, stopped and froze just before it hit its mark. Never, had her sister spoken in such a harsh and cold tone. Even she got scared from her anger.

"I am glad that you morons have decided to finally quiet down. However, this solves nothing and brings me to the point I want to make. As form now on, I am leaving for good and never coming back. I always tried to help everyone here, but it seems like you all never cared about anything but yourselves. You threw Ranma out as soon as he was useless to you and became a burden for you all. To avoid the similar fate, I am deciding to leave, while I can. Good Bye! And don't even try to reach me, for I am not going to come back."

Her speech hit like a brick on everyone's face. Soun suddenly got angry, unable to control himself anymore.

"Why you ungrateful child! How DARE YOU even mention abandoning your family for that filthy ronin! Is that the thanks we get!"

Nabiki decided to give Soun the dose of reality. "For what have you all done for me? What in the Kami's name are you talking about? Since when the hell have you done anything for us daddy? Since mom died, who do you think brought the money home? If you think it was mom's insurance, than you are truly a fool. We ran out of insurance money two years after she died. It was I who supplied the money all those years. It was I who took care of you all. All you did was cry like a woman all day! You talk about honor, but since when is it honorable for a man to depends upon his underage daughters to take care of him?"

"That's enough onnechan! Know your place. All you did was took money from everyone from school. Even your own family was not spared! I always knew you were cold, but not that cold hearted BITCH! While we suffered here, you were enjoying yourself in America. Did we complain and bitch about it? And once we want you to take your responsibility, what the hell you do? You found an excuse. Even if Ranma, that pervert bastard, was here, you would use him as an excuse to leave. This proves that you are nothing but a cold hearted bitch!"

SLAP!

Akane just could not believe what just happened! Nabiki slapped her. The weakling. How dare she!

Nabiki was furious. This little princess, all her life she took care of _this_ princess and she thinks that she was doing _her a favor?_

"How dare you? You are nothing but a spoil brat who needs to grow up! You complained that I took your money. _Your Money? _You bitch! Who the hell do you think gave it to you?"

Before Akane could reply her bratty answer, Nabiki cut her off and continued.

"Let me guess you think Daddy gave it to you?"

Akane nodded, of course, she was not going to let Nabiki rub all over like that. She smirked, trying to let Nabiki know that how idiotic her actions were.

"And WHO the hell do you think paid Daddy? IT WAS ME! I paid him and in turn he paid you! Who did you think paid for your new clothes, your school supplies, your bricks which you practiced on every day?"

Akane cut her off before she got any further. "You are talking like an idiot. Ofcourse Daddy was the one who bought the money in and took care of us."

Nabiki clenched her fists harder. Taking a deep breath, she continue, "You ungrateful fucking bitch! I WAS THE ONE! Yes I did it. While you slept at night, I could not sleep, thinking how would I ever pay the mortgage, electricity, and water. Do you think I like taking your pictures and giving them away? I had to do what I needed to put the food on the table. If you think I was useless, then why the hell it matters that I am here or not? Obviously you all together cannot even earn enough what I did ALONE. That is truly your worth, compare to me, nothing!"

Akane roared and screamed in fury. She did what she always does when she got answer against her faults. She punched Nabiki, HARD!

Nabiki was unable to defend herself as her sister drove her fist in her abdomen. She felt like loosing her conscious as she tried to get her bearing, but she hold on.

"Now...as I see, you just showed ...me , breathing painfully ...your true colors."

"Now Nabiki, see what have you done? Akane had to show you the right path. You should just calm down and go upstairs. We are your family and maybe we won't need to punish you any further." Kasumi chided Nabiki, like she was scolding a child doing something wrong.

Nabiki looked at her elder sister with complete amazement and hatred in her eyes. Today she lost all the respect she had for Kasumi. Instead of scolding Akane, she _dared_ to blame her! Ignorance is bliss, but too much, is not an excuse.

"I can not believe till today how selfish you can be Kasumi! How could you blame me for her childish insecurities? Haven't you seen me brining all the money? Haven't you seen me trying everyday and night to take care of things? Damn it, you planned lot of stuff with me. How can you just turn against me and Ranma? He was one of the most noble and kind hearted man I have ever met. Don't you remember how he used to help you out cleaning the kitchen lot of times? How he took care of us, the small things? Don't tell me you never noticed it?"

Kasumi closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly like she was tired. "I know what he did Nabiki. However, in the end he is nothing but a dishonorable human being, so please don't mention his name again."

Genma finally decided that enough was enough. "That's enough. Nabiki listen to your sister and end all this foolishness immediately! Act mature for your age and be

responsible for your duties!"

Angrily, she screamed at Genma. "YOU? YOU of ALLL PEOPLE talking about responsibility, maturity? WHAT else Genma? What are you going to tell me next? That you are the son of some long lost prince? You are the most LAZIEST, PIECE OF SHIT I ever met in my entire life. Have you ever taken a responsibility for your actions? You had cheated, lied, robbed, stole, and you sold your only son for food, the Nekkon, the wolf chase, have you forgotten Genma?"

Genma cringed, not liking the way she was pointing out his errors. Quickly, he started planning how to shut her up, but his wife beat him to it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOUNG LADY! YOU HAVE RIDCIULE YOUR FATHER, YOUR SISTERS, AND NOW MY HUSBAND. YOUNG LADIES SHOUD NOT ACT LIKE IMMATURE CHILD AND…"

Nabiki immediately cut off Nodoka, "AND WHAT ELSE BITCH? Don't you lecture me on proper manners. What kind of woman forgets her child for 10 years with irresponsible man like Genma? What kind of woman, kick her son away as soon as he is in need? Yu push him away when he needed you the most. Do you want to know what was **_truly_** his crime?"

"Now YOUNG LADY, that is not the proper manner…."

"SHUT UP you BITCH!" Nabiki was now in tears.

"I will tell you what was his crime!. His crime was that he took care of you. He always wanted your approval, and damn it, he tried so hard. And you…..you just turn him away.."

Akane, who was now near the boiling rage, as usual. "He is nothing but a damn pervert, hell all he cared about was his own self and nothing! He only wanted her approval so he could do perverted stu…."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING PRINCESS! You want to know something? You want to know why he always protected you? You want to know why I could not have him whenever I saw him looking at you? You want to know why Shampoo, Ukyo, and all other were so afraid about you?"

Nabiki cried," All his fault was, was…...that..he loved you." The last part coming slowly, almost in a whisper.

She was unable to go any further. The pain was too much. It hurt too much. Howcome her family betrayed her love like that. She gave them a hateful look and decided to leave. As she picked her bags, Soun decided to block her way. Maybe Soun was idiotic lot of times, but he was also realistic sometimes. Unfortunately for Nabiki, this was one of the time Soun decided to use his common sense-for himself. He realized that loosing Nabiki meant the end of Tendo's dreams. Her financial expertise and her money was needed if they needed to survive in future. And if he had to force her, than be it.

"Sorry honey, but you are not going ANYWHERE. Since you don't listen to my reason, I will use FORCE to make you stay here."

Nabiki was shocked. When she thought that her father would not fall any further, he again proved her wrong. He was forcing her like she was some kind of a slave!

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP ME. GET OUT OF MY WAY FATHER!"

Slap!

Soun slapped her so hard, that Nabiki busted her lips and fell down. She wiped the blood from her lips as she stared stubbornly at her father. If he thought that he could control her by force, he got another thing coming.

"Ryoga, why don't you take her to her room upstairs? Teach her some _lesson_, so she would know what happens if she tries to abandon us again!"

Giving her a dark look, Ryoga grabbed her hands behind her back, pulling her up forcefully, as he dragged her upstairs. She tried her best to loosen the grip, but he was too powerful. She cursed, yelled, and screamed at him, But he ignored her just like everyone else.

As soon as he brought her inside her room, he locked the door behind him. Soun told him to teach her a lesson, well he was going to take his time. No way in hell he would let her make a fool out of him. He threw her hard on her bed and laughed like a man possessed.

Nabiki turned around, facing Ryoga with a venom in her eyes, she was in pain from the way he handled her. "You FUCKING bastard, you think you are better than me? WHAT the hell are you going to do? You think you can force me up here. You are nothing but a FUCKING PIG. Always Lost, always loosing fight to Ranma. GO TO HELL"

Ryoga just smirked at her darkly. His eyes were cold and calculating. Nabiki did not like the way he was acting. He was scaring her. He was looking at her with a lecherous smile. She was used to an idiotic Ryoga, an angry Ryoga, but not a cold and a calculating Ryoga. His smile turned even more sinister as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"You think I am an idiot huh? You are such a pathetic girl Nabiki. You believed that you had figured out everyone. You thought that you knew everything about me? Well you are wrong, so wrong Nabiki, It hurts me...IT HURTS ME...It hurts me Nabiki... the way ...the way you belittle me in front of Akane. It hurts me you know? You understand what AM I saying Nabiki?"

"FUCK OFF AND DIE SOMEWHERE ASSHOLE! You are not scaring me with your bullshit. I know you are not going to kill me or injure me, hell you all need me!"

"Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabki, of course I am not going to kill you. You are so strong...so strong ... so much in control. And yet...yet...so BEAUTIFUL." His last words were said softly, sternly, almost like in a whisper. Like a psychotic maniac.

Ryoga slowly advanced towards her, while she subconsciously scooted back on her bed. She was afraid, and Ryoga felt it! It excited him, the feeling of power over her., to see her ice queen facade cracking under the fear.

"SHUT THE HELL UP SCUMBAG, I don't need to know what you think about me!"

Ryoga just kept his eyes on her, slowly roaming them all over her body.

He continued speaking in his creepy and whispering voice.

"Sooooooo...fucking beautiful, yet so fragile. You want to know something Nabiki? I ...I...I...know how you feel towards _him_. I know what you think of that BASTARD!" He said the word 'BATARD' in a harsh, almost maddening tone, almost making him loose his fragile control over his sanity.

Nabiki froze.

_No it cannot be! _

_How the hell an idiot like him knew about her feelings? How the hell he knew what she felt about him?_

Staring like a maniac, at her face, not blinking, his eyes looked like a man who was possessed and lost in his own insanity. "You loved _him_." Ryoga whispered. "You loved him so much that it hurts me to know that you loved him with all with your heart."

She laughed, trying hard to gain an upper hand on him.

"You are truly an IDIOT. I never loved him. Of all the idiotic, moronic, and stupid ideas you ever came up with, THIS, must be the worse. I...never... never..." She was crying. It hurt to know that he knew, HE FUCKING KNEW it, before she even realized it. "...loved him."

Ryoga just laughed as he saw the pain she was in. Oh Kami, how much he enjoyed inflicting pain on others, especially on her, especially right now. He loved it, but he was not finished. His thirst was the one that could not be quenched by the words alone.

"See Nabiki, I always knew how you felt. I saw the look you gave _him_. I saw how your features softened when you thought he was not looking at you. The sorrow in your eyes when you saw someone attacking _him_, HURTING _him_, and using _him_. Kami it was so beautiful. Sometimes...sometimes I attacked him on purpose, just to see you get hurt. The look in your eyes was well worth it. You loved him. But, its hurt you, knowing he never loved you. Knowing he always belonged to Akane, not you. You thought he never cared for you, what an idiot you were. You were so wrong..."

Nabiki clenched her fist, she just stared at Ryoga.

"What...WHAT do you mean I was wrong..." She was trying, God Damn she was trying so hard to deny what he was going to tell her. Her heart was beating harder, voice was shaking, breath was irregular, she was sobbing. _Oh no, please Kami NO. No NO NO! Don't, don't tell me, please I would rather have Ranma hate me..PLEASE!._

"HAHAHAHHA...THAT is exactly what I mean bitch! He cared about you, he wanted to know you better. He cared so much about you. Did you never see him bring you the money suddenly when you needed it the most? Didn't you miss how he always makes sure that you were never in trouble? Did you not feel him watching you outside your window when you slept, especially when loneliness made you cry at those cold nights? He was always there for you. And I loved the drama, the act, you put on to push him away. He would have loved you, without knowing it himself, and you could have told him so easily, if you only let him know."

"Oh Kami... sob what HAVE I DONE?. I hurt him. I hurt the only man I ever loved... sob "

Nabiki was beyond reason...she cried hard, caring less about what Ryoga thought of her at this moment.

However, Ryoga was far from finished. He also had a promise to keep. He broke many promises, he used others when he needed to, but one promise he always kept. He was not going to start breaking it right now.

"See Nabiki, you are even more BEAUTIFUL when you cry...soooooooo beautiful." His eyes were lost, he was a man possessed. If one looked into his eyes, he or she would only find the sea of abyss, madness, and insanity staring back.

"He..._HE..._ cared about you. I realized that you were his happiness in this dark world I had created for him. He cared soooooo much about you, maybe, maybe he even loved you." Ryoga played with her emotions, pulling the strings of her hearts, as he finally grabbed her.

Nabiki just cried harder backing away from the mad man. But she was trapped. No one was coming to help her. He was playing with her, toying with her, twisting her, killing her emotionally. But no one came. Her Ranma was no longer here to help her. Her knight was broken and gone too far away for her to help her anymore.

Ryoga suddenly slapped her hard. Pinning her under him. "I...I made a promise with Ranma, that I will destroy his happiness, and right now, YOU are his happiness! Don't worry, I will not kill you, but I will still destroy his happiness ANOTHER WAY. DO YOU KOW WHAT I MEAN BITCH?"

Slapping her hard one more time, he forced his lips on hers, tearing her dress as he over powered her.

That night was the night the part of Nabiki died. She lost something that she would have given to her knight anytime, if he had just asked. It was like being consumed alive from inside. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. But everyone just ignored her pleas. She called her father, she called her sisters, but they never came.

Outside, the thunder roared with vengeance. Shattering the heart of those, who were weak, with fear. It was written in legends that rain was the tears of gods. Now, the tears finally came down from heaven, mixing with the salts of the earth. It seemed that tonight, even the gods cried sorrowfully.

**Author's Note:**

Hey again, sorry for the grammar, especially from my last chapter. I posted it in a hurry and it showed. I hope this is better. In fact, it is the fear if grammatical mistakes which always delays me. If anyone want to be a good pre-reader , specially answering his or her email regularly, let me know. That will make the chapters come out faster. To makeup for my 1 month delay, I wrote the chapter twice as long as my previous ones, so basically it is on time!

**Difficult points:**

From now one, I will write sentences, which were difficult for me to write, and would appreciate if you reviewers pick on of them and correct them for me.

She lost something that she would **_have_** given to her knight anytime, if he had just asked

Is it right? Or should I use _had _instead of have?

Also this one:

Somehow, things could get nasty around Nerima and seemed like things would blew up soon.

Is something wrong here? Should I put blow up or blew up? Let me know. Thanks

She lost something that she would **_had_** given to her knight anytime, if he had just asked

Big Daddy Cool

"_The toughest SOB on the planet earth, taking hard rule shit, cause his stars don't work."_


	10. Almost Cindrella

Cinderella

From Last Chapter:

From last Chapter:

Slapping her hard one more time, he forced his lips on hers, tearing her dress as he over powered her.

That night was the night that part of Nabiki died. She lost something that she would have given to her knight anytime, if he had just asked. It was like being consumed alive from inside. She screamed, and screamed, and screamed. But everyone just ignored her pleas. She called her father, she called her sisters, but they never came.

Outside, the thunder roared with vengeance. Shattering the heart of those, who were weak, with fear. It was written in legends that rain was the tears of gods. Now, the tears finally came down from heaven, mixing with the salts of the earth. It seemed that tonight, even the gods cried sorrowfully.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Time Gates**

The Guardian of Time was suddenly shaken from the shockwave, originating at the Gates of Time. She hurried towards the gates, trying to discover the abnormality before it went out of her control.

_What in the damn world just happened? _

Sometimes, she felt like that she had been watching the Gates of Time since the beginning of the time itself.

Frown appeared on her beautiful face, only highlighting her beauty as she peered over the Gates of Time. The gates were in chaos, the entire time lines were shattered like a glass falling over concrete floor, totally out of control and devastated beyond repair.

_Oh No Crystal Tokyo!_

Her dreams were totally shattered, nearly 90 of the time lines no longer had the peaceful dream she was holding on to. And the other 10 were declining fast.

Something happened, something bad, which shook the dimensions and powers of time itself! She grabbed her key staff and start pouring all her power in the chaotic gates. Trying to locate the abnormality, which was too deep, too far, and too buried for her to locate, let alone control.

Destiny was on the move again, like the angry waves of ocean, swallowing the entire dreams, hopes, and destroying anything in its path. No matter what or how hard she tried, the destiny was again chaotic, moving in ways beyond her prediction or explanation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Washington DC, USA**

President George Bush smiled, as he contemplated on the new secret project nearing the completion, while he waited for someone to pickup the phone from the other end.

It was not the smile which was shown by your father, or grand father. But it was like of a cat which just saw an injured bird in its path, ready to be devoured.

Sure the daily politics was a killer; however, there were things he needed them to be done above everything else. If the public could buy the Iraq hoax, he knew he could make them believe anything he wanted. The Israeli, Palestinians, Russians, Japan, oil prices, nothing matter as long as he could reach his goal. The goal to save the humanity from the eternal damnation and protect them from the danger the people could not control. Sure he would have to sacrifice some things; such as not stopping the 9/11 from happening, although he knew about it way before it happened. But he truly believed that God had commanded him to invade Iraq, the same God who told him to let 9/11 happen, and now the same God told him, no _commanded _him to finish the project he and his buddies started decades ago.

As his daddy thought him before, sacrifice and collateral damages happens and are needed to reach one's noble goals.

"Hello, Rummy…..Yea, I know……excellent….I believe that it is time to start finding that test subject in Nerima we had been discussing for a while"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somewhere In Nerima**

A portal opened in a dark corner of an alley; scaring the homeless cats nearby as they scurried away towards the safety.

"Fucking yea, suck my dk!" Someone screamed from the other side of the portal as he fell out of it.

"You fucking pussy; can't even shit with that. Now kiss my sweet ass and shit!" Another figured followed from behind.

Soon after, six more people came out from the portal. They all seemed surprised, excited, and worse of all, act like they had no idea what was going on.

"Okay, you son of bitches, shut your trap, we have little time and lot of things to do before the shit heads arrive. We don't have much time here…GOT IT?" A man wearing a blue mask, covering bottom half of his face totally, ordered everyone.

"Sweet Hillary! We have finally made it! Man, I can not wait to have some fun!" shouted one of the females from the team was still unable to hold her excitement.

"Shut up, private, if you don't pull up your act together, you won't get too bent over for anyone tonight! Got it?" The man wearing the blue mask was not happy; his blue eyes were hard, cold, and unforgiving.

That shut everyone up as they lined up following the orders from their masked commander. They were not fools to mess with the one who defied the death itself many times before them.

"Alright team; I want you to spread out as we planned before. We only got one hour before we get back. I will be right back, I got something to do."

"Permission to speak, sir!" yelled the same man who came out of the portal before anyone.

"Speak up, fucking asshole!" The blue eyes masked man replied.

"May I ask where and why are you going somewhere when we need all the help we need here?"

"No problem, fuck face, but just says, I got a debt to repay, and some loose ends to tie up. That is all I am going to say, since not only I have not enough time, but your pea size brain won't even understand it to begin with!"

"Understood, sir!"

The previous girl, who was excited and was told to shut up by her commander, had to put her last comment in.

"Well, Sir, I don't know about his brain, but I can go down on you right now and we can have our fun before you go, it's already been an hour since the last time you gave me some action!"

Rolling his eyes in response, the commander just shook his head, ignoring her and other females who wanted some action, more adult in nature with him again.

He nodded to his subordinates and jumped effortlessly on the roof of nearest building as he sped towards the unknown destination.

_Oh please, Kami! Do not let me be too late; I owed her so much, so fucking much. I am coming!_

_  
_While he ran towards his destination, a memory from past played in his mind.

The memory was unkind. It took you down paths better forgotten, and tugged at the mind during the most inappropriate of times.

_She was totally broken, her mind perhaps reverted back into herself. Her clothes were tattered, eyes swollen and black, her face beyond recognition. She was found that way behind an alley, forgotten, ignored, and scored by many now. Her eyes stared at nothing. He was in front of her eyes, but her eyes were not focus on his face, like they were looking at a nightmare or a monster beyond him; broken, tired, and unable to speak. Her tongue was pulled and cut off by the monster that did that to her, her ears unable to hear anything from the damage they took from savage beating. If only he was there to stop that, if only he could save her from her nightmares. She was now beyond him, unable to be comforted by him, even though he was right beside her._

The masked man hurried towards his destination, knowing time was not on his side right now. _How fucking ironic!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tendo Dojo**

As Ryoga tore her bra away, Nabiki just cried harder. She clenched her eyes shut, her body shaking in fear and remorse. Her heart breaking again and again, knowing how she treated the man she loved once.

How she pushed him away.

How she was unable to help him when he needed her the most

Love, hate, sadness, all emotions played in her thoughts. Part of her knew that there was nothing she could do anymore.

Only one thought, one word was now in her mind.

_Ranma._

Her knight.

Her hope.

Her love.

Now gone and unable to help her.

She closed her eyes, as she felt another slap against her cheek as the monster tore her panties away. Her tears, her blood was flowing freely but it never affected this monster. The bastard probably derived pleasure from her pain.

It was all about himself, and no one else. That was all he cared about.

Suddenly from no where, a man screamed with such passion and anger that Ryoga nearly shit his pants, but then again he wasn't wearing any!

"Kawarimi No Jutsu!"

His eyes crossed in pain, as his manhood rammed against something hard, and splintering the wood. He felt like thousands of needles were jammed into his manhood at the same time.

He realized that he was not far from the truth.

His manhood was rammed into a wooden log! Somehow instead of Nabiki, he was holding a fucking log.

A FUCKING LOG. What the Hell?

Correct that.

He was clearly fucking the wooden log, and seemed like that his manhood created a new hole in it, which explained why it felt like thousands of needle were forcefully jammed in his manhood. Cause it must be all those splintered wood!

His eyes were tearing from the pain; definitely it was the pain like he never felt in his life before.

He looked at the window where the scream came before all the pain started. He saw a man; his entire face was covered with a blue mask. He was gently holding the now unconscious Nabiki. His was wearing all black, some kind of ninja suit. All he could see were his eyes.

At that fateful moment, Ryoga totally forgot about the pain.

The mask man's eyes were blue, cold, and deadly. _Very deadly_. The killing intent was terrifying, and so immense that it totally overpowered Ryoga. He froze, his body trembled, and he was unable to comprehend much. Never in his entire life did he felt that fear before. It was beyond his believes. It looked like he was staring at the face of the death itself!

_W….W..Wh……Whhat the hell is going on here? Kami, I can't mooove...ahhh..ahh...ddd..damn...I can't e..e..even think straight. So much fear! It's like my entire being is torn apart! _

Then the man spoke, in such an angry and terrifying tone, the words which will forever hunt Ryoga in his nightmares. They were so simple, short, yet so powerful. The words were spoken with such utmost hatred and cold fury, Ryoga wish that would die than to ever live through this damn nightmare ever again.

**_"Death is my errand, for you have earned!"_** spoke the man with cold eyes, staring into Ryoga's very soul. And he knew deep in his heart that tonight all his sin had came back to haunt him. He was reaping what he sowed.

For Ryoga knew, without a doubt in his heart, that he was in deep shit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Juban's Train Station**

Ranma and Hinako were riding the subway towards Doctor Tofu. His call had an urgency in his voice, that something was not right, and he had to talk to them for some kind of emergency. All he said it was something about Nabiki, but he gave them no clue about it. Ranma and Hinako cared less about the middle Tendo daughter, but decided to give benefit of doubt.

While they were traveling towards their destination, Ranma was contemplating about the situation. His hairs were wet, even though he had an umbrella with him; the last gust of wind had got him just before he got on the train, splattering him with the cold water.

He sighed.

Sometimes he felt like maybe a part of the curse remained with him, never leaving him. True, the worse was over and he no longer turns into a well endowed specimen of 36dd female any full blooded male die to have, but damn it, it seems like water still was attracted to him like magnet! However, beggars can't be choosers. It was way better than before. He was brought back to reality from his deep thoughts when he felt Hinako's breath on his neck, bringing his attention again into the present dilemma.

He looked at her exhausted face with a little awe. She was tired and subconsciously leaning her body towards him. Sometimes during the ride, she dozed off, and her head now was resting on his left shoulder. Her breaths were slow and even. Her facial features were unguarded, peaceful, and calm. Although he did not pay her attention when she was in her child form, and once he ignored her when he was in Nerima, even when she was in her adult form, right now it was different. The hustle and chaos of Nerima kept him too busy to pay any attention to little things. But when there is no one and all is quiet, like right now, and when there was nothing disturbing him, he would pay attention to every little detail, absorbing it and analyzing it. He just stared at her beautiful face. Kami, she was so beautiful, so innocent, and so fragile. She guarded herself when she was awaked, but right now she was just her. No drama, no acts, no lie.

She took care of him, gave him home when everyone abandoned him, and helped him to start walking again.

And what did she ask in return?

That was the thing disturbing his thoughts lately. She never asked for anything. She did all that for him—and that's it, just for him. So simple, so easy, yet so awe inspiring. She sacrificed her career by moving away from Nerima to Juban, spending time with him, instead of her own peers to keep him company. Letting go of her romantic chance, by keeping him in her home. And never ask for anything in return.

Not even once.

All his life he was always used, no matter what anyone did for him, they always asked for something in return. He was always a prize, a retirement package, an icon for honor, a tool.

His father….

He thought Ranma martial arts, ideas about manhood, life, philosophy. However, all was just to make sure that he can control Ranma and use him as a retirement package.

His mother.…

She just gave him birth and expected that he would be her slave with no questions asked? What a fool. She expected him to follow her twist sense of honor while she never raised him. He felt like she pushed him away so she could enjoy her life rather than worry about him and Genma. It was later he realized that while she preached honor to him, she had many secret lovers while he was on his training trip with his father. He had discovered a stash of photos accidentally while he was spending a night at his mother's house. Hell, Genma had more honor, for he never cheated on his wife. But then again, it maybe because he was always on the run and more worried about his stomach then anything.

Soun...

Just like his father, a selfish, lying, dishonorable pig. Don't even want to think too much about him.

Ukyo, Shampoo, Kodachi, Cologne...

They all wanted him in the end as a husband, son-in-law, lover, slave, doormat, a tool for their dreams. He protected them with his life, stand for their honor whenever they needed, but in return, he was nothing to them but a tool.

Kasumi...

That hurt. Of all the people who betrayed him, the one who hurt him the worse was eventually her. It took him almost a year to come to grips with the reality. Part of his mind shut down, refusing to face the cruel reality of betraying him forever. She was so angelic, so nice, and so moral. But he would never forget the hateful look in her eyes when she abandoned him. But could he blame her? He doesn't know. But one thing for sure, he would never forget about her betrayal.

Akane...

He knew he loved her once. He would have killed for her, died for, do anything she ever ask in return. If she had asked him to pull his heart out to prove his love, he would have done it. But she used him, abused him, laughed at him, and jested him. Her love for him was nothing but an illusion he created himself. Was it his fault that she couldn't could, couldn't act, couldn't sew, and couldn't dance? Hell, she couldn't do anything right, blaming him for anything she could. He clearly remembered the moment when he met her last time, how affectionately she was holding Ryoga, and her eyes full of hatred looking at him. To her he was nothing anymore. It was lucky that he was not in love when she spurned him at the last moment, else it would have killed him right there.

And finally, Nabiki...

Ahhh…that was it! It was her who was bugging him so much. She had so much common with Hinako. Nabiki the mercenary, how ironic. She was always sacrificing herself for others, while guarding her emotions so much, even more than Hinako. He remembered the day clearly, the one when he decided to follow Nabiki and spy on her. He wanted to see if he can find something on her instead the other way around, to stop her from blackmailing him. What he found out shocked him as he followed and watch her pay for things for the family. He wasn't stupid. He realized then and there, how she tried to save every penny to keep the family together. How she fought day and night against all odds for her family, and how distraught she would get when the bills were due. That's when everything started making sense for him. The more he knew about her, the more he was intrigued. He decided to help her out.

He also remembered clearly the night he heard her crying, the first time. He was outside on the roof, near her window coincidentally. She was crying for reasons he did not know. He never imagined the ice queen to be crying for anything. If she was like that, it must be real bad situation. No doubt, not the kind she faced regularly. But he knew that for whatever reason she was crying for, it had to do something about the family expenses or what she had to do to cover them. For Kami's sake, she was only 17 and taking care of not just her, but his family too!

He remember the countless night, he would stay outside her window; looking at her face while she slept, so innocent, unguarded, fragile, and _beautiful._

She was beautiful, he realized. But she was a star he could never reach. A flower, he could never claim as his own. So he never approached her. He would never bring her into his world: a world full of chaos, darkness, and without hope. Something she would never understand.

So, he deliberately kept his face blank and his eyes guarded. Never could he let her or anyone knew of the fire that developed inside him for her. To protect her, he would hide it all; the pain, the loneliness, and the anger. Helpless emotions had never served to better him or give him what he sought most. He had learned young that nothing could be gained by simply feeling. Everything he had, he had because he'd sweat, bled, and lost for it. And last thing he needed was to bring her into his world.

And now here is Hinako. Just like her; sleeping on his shoulder, an innocent, fragile and a beautiful flower. But this time, it seemed like she wanted to be the part of his world. Unlike Nabiki, she was not pushing him away. He tried hard to push her away, to tell her off. He was cold, uncaring, and unfair to her. But no matter what he did, nothing fazed her. She gave so much, without realizing her own dilemma or how it endangers her own life. She defied the world _twice_ by for him. First, when she took him in. Second, once he started walking again, she remained by his side, refusing to let him go, without realizing her own limit.

Ranma, once again, was jolted back to reality from his thoughts as Hinako stirred again. This time, she encircled her arms around his body and was now hugging him like a stuff bear and drawing a comfort from his body heat. Annoyance showed on his face, he looked coldly at her, but it was useless, since she was sleeping and not looking at him. He was aware of her "assets" pressing against his body. It was not easy for any full blooded male to not respond to a beautiful woman pressed against his body. A rare smile same formed on his lips realizing how innocent she looks sleeping in his arms. Yes, she needs to get on with her own life, for she deserves so much better. He would kill himself for her, die for her, and go to hell for her, if he had to protect her.

_What the hell was I thinking? When did I start thinking about her like that?_ Ranma thought annoyingly.

But he had to face the reality. Somehow, somewhere, she became a part of him he did not want. Maybe not love, but he did not want to think about that right now. The thought was pushed into his subconscious before it started forming properly in his conscious mind._ One thing for sure, _just like his mercenary flower, he can not bring her into his life either. The least he can do is not to bring her more hurt if he could help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SomeWhere**

As the wind blew past against her face, kissing it, caressing it softly like a lover's touch, Nabiki opened her eyes. She was tired, broken; both physically and emotionally. Even in that condition she knew she was taken away.

Away from them.

Away from the home she grew up, her prison.

Away from Ryoga, the monster.

Unable to speak, unable to do much, she tried to stirred, but again, she was so tired, she couldn't. Opening her eyes half the way, she saw her rescuer. He was all covered, wearing a mask like ancient ninja caring her away.

Then he looked down, at her eyes. She saw into his eyes, then slowly let the sleep claim her again, welcoming the rest she needed. A smile, subconsciously adoring her lips.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tendo's **

All was quiet upstairs for a while. Too quiet, for too long. Everyone was expecting for Ryoga to come downstairs with Nabiki any moment to make her apologize for her childish and rude behavior. But no one was coming down and everyone was getting more nervous. The tension was so thick that you can cut it with a knife.

Kasumi decided to take the initiative and go upstairs to make sure everything was going ok. She excused herself as she went upstairs. Akane was breaking the chopsticks while she was waiting to see what happens next. That only made Nodoka more agitated at her, as she kept sharpening for katana even faster. Now Genma was already nervous for last twenty minutes, since Ryoga went upstairs and his wife started sharpening her katana. He tried to focus his attention back to TV, trying to ignore his wife at his peripheral vision, but he was failing so far.

Kasumi's startled scream suddenly snapped the tension like a rubber band which was stretched too far.

"Waaaaahhhhhhh….my baby!" cried the human fountain.

Everyone ignored Soun and ran upstairs on their top speed. When they found Kasumi, she was stuttering fearfully like a fool, fallen on her ass, and backing away slowly from Nabiki's room. Her eyes were widened beyond normal and were full of fear, like she had seen the _death itself_. Her skirt was ripped from falling down backward, hair disheveled.

"Oneechan, what happened?" Akane quickly asked as Nodka quickly enveloped the elder daughter in a hug, trying to comfort her. However, she blabbered like a fool as her eyes just stared at Nabiki's room.

Realizing the source of her distress, Genma and Akane nodded at each other quickly stepped into Nabiki's room. What they found there froze them at their spot. The fear, and killing intent was so high in the room that they felt like something was trying to torture their very soul. And the blood...

Oh, Kami, the blood.

It was everywhere.

On the walls, on the roof, all over floor; whatever tragedy took place in this room was something beyond their nightmare.

And in the middle of the room.

There stood a cross, with someone on it; crucified mercilessly and painfully. His hands were nailed on the cross. His skin was ripped off from his body, his raw muscles showed clearly for anyone to see. The skin was everywhere on the room, like a sheet, stretching from the cross and pinned to different ends of the room like a thin cloth strip.

Oh, Kami, it was horrible.

Then Akane realized with even more terror that who was on the cross. As the corpse, impossibly still alive from that torture, spoke softly, her name.

"Akane, help……me. H…H…Help me plea…se."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tofu's Clinic**

Ono Tofu was pacing nervously. He had no idea what happened, something was not adding up. He knew now was surely the time to pack his bags and leave Nerima. He was angry, no furious, about what just happened 10 minutes ago. Words were needed to be spoken for he was smart enough to figure out that things were not right at Tendo's.

Twenty minutes ago, a stranger in strange ninja outfit had come and dropped Nabiki off. Her clothes were tattered, like someone tried to rape her. RAPE HER? What in the world was going on? As soon as Tofu saw her he quickly let the stranger in the clinic, who deposited her on the bed. She was bruised, unconscious, and left eye was turning purple, cluing her assaulter was right handed most likely. The stranger did not tell him anything, but left him a written message, letting him know that Tendo's were responsible for her condition, especially Ryoga, since the stranger asked him not to treat that animal if Tendo's call for help.

For twenty minutes she had been unconscious and he had no idea what to do except to ask for Hinako's help again. So he called her and now they were on the way. He really hoped that no one of NWC would drop by right now, for that would truly make things ugly. He knew he was good martial artist but throw Kuno, Akane, and Kodachi, with possible Genma in the mix? No, he knew he would not be able to handle it. What he needed was a plan to convince Hinako and Ranma to take Nabiki away with them, away from Nerima.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nerima Train Station**

The Tokyo train finally reached its destination, Nerima Station. Call it woman's psychic power, call it her gift, but somehow Hinako knew that it was their stop and woke up from her slumber. She never even paid attention where she was sleeping, she tended to do that a lot.

Ranma just shook his head and left it as one of the mysterious of women he would never understand.

"Alright Hinako, lets hurry, last thing we need to get acquainted by one of the NWC".

She just grabbed his hand in hers and started pulling him away as they left the train station. They quickly grabbed the taxi and hurried towards their destination. Even though the clinic was not that far, they did not want to risk meeting wrong person and get to their destination fast.

As the taxi sped away towards the clinic, Ranma could not help but feel uneasy in his guts. He knew something was not right and he was going to get very shocking news. How shocking he had no idea, but knowing Nabiki, anything could happen.

Hinako felt his tension and just squeezed his hand in reassurance. Unlike Ranma, she had no love for Nabiki and if she tried to take Ranma away from her, well...Nabiki would know what Hinako is truly capable of. For she was not going to loose him, not to Nabiki, or anyone else.

She watched the buildings go by in silence as she sat in the back of the cab, holding his hand in hers, the wind from the open window fluttering her hair about her face. Music played timely from the radio, soft and sad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tofu's Clinic**

As soon as they knocked on the door, Tofu immediately let Ranma and Hinako in.

"I am glad you two make it, please just follow me"

"It better not be something stupid, Ono, and I hope Nabiki is not pulling anything on us…" Hinako immediately started her speech.

"Yes...Nabiki. Look, I think you two should know something before you meet her. Believe me, she is not trying to rip you off or blackmail. In fact, she needs your help. Please I hope that you actually consider taking her with you…"

"Now WAIT ONE MINUTE! NO way am I taking that bitch in my home, she has been using Ranma, using her family, blackmailing everyone, in fact lot of problems in Ranma's life was her fault. There is NO WAY IN KAMI'S EARTH I WILL….will…Oh My Kami, what happened here?"

That was when Tofu decided to open the door and let her see Nabiki's condition. Hinako's word died on her throat, as she saw the broken, beaten, and bruised Nabiki.

Her lips were busted, her eyes were swollen. One could also easily see that her wrists were also broken, and were in bandages.

Tofu on purpose did not fix or clean her so her condition would let them know how serious things were here and it was not the time to be emotional and revengeful.

Hinako turned her face towards Ranma to see how he felt, and after a long time she saw emotions on his face.

He was shaking; his eyes were just staring at Nabiki, nearly tearful. She saw so many emotions played across his face, as he was unable to control to hide them.

Sometimes, the pain is just too much, too hard, and too painful to be hidden away by the mask we create around others.

Love, sorrow, pain, anger, and finally guilt, settled on his face. He knew somehow it was related to him.

His hands were shaking, and Hinako squeezed them to give him some reassurance.

He tried—oh Kami, he tried—to make her stay away from him. To make her understand that she do not belong in his world either. How he cursed his own feelings to make sure she remained happy. How many time had he wanted to just go to her when she cried at nights and hug her, assure her that he would take care of her, would not let her cry again.

Yea, right.

Look at him now; weak, broken, and unable to defend the one he cared so much about. And now here she lay, broken, and unconscious.

Tear just left his eyes, to be freed again and let go as they were destined to be.

_Oh Kami, what had I done? How could I let this happen to her?_

Hinako quickly hugged Ranma and slowly tugged him away to another room.

However, just before everyone left, Nabiki opened her eyes, juts a little, but enough to see Ranma, his eyes full of guilt, love, and sorrow looking at her. However, Ranma, did not notice her and just let himself pulled out of the room by Hinako.

Nabiki just smiled and let the unconscious claimed her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Asgard**

Skuld was typing furiously. Just half an hour ago, something ripped through the Gates of the streams of time and had arrived, and she was trying to locate it. It had messed the entire computer system up and her job was beyond normal emergency. All the gods and including the demons were in uproar.

_What the hell was going on here?_

Right now she really, really, needed Urd. But it seems like since she met the Ranma character, she had locked herself away. She looked lost, tired, and crying for unexplainable reasons. It was not like Ranma was her lost lover or something...right?

If only Urd was the only one like that. Mara was in same condition and also was like totally lost these days. They even went to bars several times and shared a saké! The eternal rivals acting like companions in misery. How ironic!

But right now, she needed them and they were gone to Kami knows where and had no idea what the hell was going on in the heavens!

BEEPBEEPBEEPP Computer Warning ReportUnidentified abnormality detected

_Oh NO! Not again! What the hell? Another time and dimensional rip? What in the world is going on? Kami, we are screwed, something bad is coming, something unexplainable, something terrifying!_

Focusing hard once again, she tried again to locate the coordinates of first abnormality, maybe finding them she could pinpoint the second abnormality!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tofu's Clinic**

Nabiki finally got some rest. Even though, things were not making sense, it did not matter to her.

She talked to Tofu for a moment, who explained to her that her Ranma was waiting outside and will meet her later, for now she needed her rest.

He denied her that it was Ranma who rescued her, for he was too weak, too injured, to help her. That her rescuer was someone else he could not tell.

Her body trembled as she remembered what almost happened to her. She remember Ryoga's breath, the endless madness and abyss in his eyes. His maniac laughter, like a man possessed. She remembered how he touched her.

Oh, Kami, how she hated HIS touch! His slimy, disgusting, lustful touches! His lustful looks, his smell, his voice, his very NAME!

How he laughed at her weakness. How he enjoyed toying with her emotions, her soul, and her heart. She hated it all. It felt like a python on her body, enveloping her, eating her slowly from inside, freezing her in fear.

But all that did not matter to her right now.

Even though, she had seen Ranma looking at her in concern before, even though she could tell he was weak and no match to Ryoga; he did not look like the one who saved her from that monster. No matter what happens in the future, she just knew one thing.

She had hope.

Hope of knowing that she would _never _be alone again.

Hope of future, that no matter what everyone said or claimed, _he_ would always take care of her.

She still had the feeling of his strong arms holding her tight, protecting her, from the world, from the madness, from _Ryoga._

When the madness almost claimed her soul, her gift, her body, _he_ was her anchor, her castle, her dream, in other words, her hope.

She remembered him, although his face was covered, although no one could identify him, but his eyes were not covered. She had looked into his eyes and knew that he would _never_ let anyone harm her. He would protect her, be with her, and never betray her when she would need him the most.

For when she looked in her rescuer's blue eyes, she knew whom they belonged to. They only belonged to one person, the one in her heart. The same eyes she always felt herself loosing to, but always holding herself from going too deep. Before she always guarded her heart. She always rationalized that he belonged not to her, but her younger sister. Always trying to push him away.

But _no more_.

This night

Yes, tonight!

Even though it probably could have been the worse night of her life, but it also turned out to be her best.

For tonight was the night, she finally let herself go, letting those endless blue eyes, claiming her heart forever.

No matter what anyone said, it wouldn't matter to her anymore.

Tonight and forever from now on, she would let her heart guide her destiny.

For her knight had finally came to her, he heard her call when everyone sold her to the madness. Her father, her sisters, her vary family.

But _not him_.

Her knight, her prince, had finally came to her, rescued her from the claws of darkness, and took her away so it would never be able to claim her. Now she could finally rest with the smile on her face. Her mother was right, dreams due come true, and tonight...tonight...she felt what she thought she never would again since…since she started taking care of her family, since her mother's death.

She felt like Cinderella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note

Ok after re-reading my last chapter and the reviews, I realized that I gave the wrong impression. I wanted readers to feel like Nabiki was just started getting raped, but not raped yet. However, only few of my readers realized that fact. Also her family wasn't purposely letting Ryoga rape her, they thought he was just beating her, you know how older brothers teach their young siblings by beating them up and slapping them around? They had no idea what Ryoga was actually doing. This shows that they are still stuck in their ignorance and idiotic bullshit fantasy world. Just wait for future chapters, it will all flows very smoothly.

I like to thank you innortal and rs-103 for proofreading. I also know that my chapters are huge compare to what they used to be, so it is not easy to be my proof reader. I got great response when I asked for help, again I would like to thank you all for it.

Again, constructive criticism is encouraged, for that would not only encourage me to work harder (hey I am human, recognition helps) but would also encourage others to write and review more. Now, if you find nothing wrong, try to find it and let me know (grammer wise, sentence structure, writing style, etc). What could have I done to get more of your attention and get you more interested? etc. Because I know there is lot to be desire to make this story even better.

Also, I know I was real late, and got lot of emails asking for me to update, but I want to build a tension, which I realize cannot be done real gone in small chapters, you got to have a bigger one for that.

Still, I do not feel I have written and it came out the way I wanted it to be. There are many things I want to try but damn it , it is hard, very hard, especially since English is not my native language. Kinda pisses me off, make me give up for a while, but I come back again after a while and try again. Damn!

Thank you All, please do not forget to review, if I could take hours (yes it takes hour for me to write it, especially since English is not my native language and to make sure I got enough suspense, a pull to absorb the reader in and hoping the reader gets the same image/feeling/tension/sadness I want them to feel, while making sure grammar is perfect, so I am working much harder than native English speaker), then surely you can take another 5-10 minutes for review.

Big Daddy Cool

"_The toughest SOB on the planet earth, talking hard rule shit, because his stars didn't work."_


	11. New Chapter notes

Thanks for the response, I dunno how to remove author notes! But read nwe chapter 10 almost cindrella it was done yesterday Oct 9. Have a nice day and read author's notes at the end of chapter 10, thanks 


	12. Memories

Her knight, her prince, had finally came to her, rescued her from the claws of darkness, and took her away so it would never be able to claim her. Now she could finally rest with the smile on her face. Her mother was right, dreams due come true, and tonight...tonight...she felt what she thought she never would again since…since she started taking care of her family, since her mother's death.

She felt like Cinderella.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tofu's

The morning sunlight stubbornly intruded inside the room, filtering through the spaces and holes in the curtains, and finally reaching Nabiki's face; teasing her slowly but stubbornly. A frown appeared on her beautiful face, which would have looked heavenly if not marred by bruises at many places. Finally, she decided to give up and open her eyes. A yawn escaped her lips involuntarily, as she tried to stretch and get the blood flowing in her body.

Worry masked her face, as she remembered some events from last night, but all was forgotten as her eyes finally met those beautiful wonderful eyes she dreamed about last night.

Ranma was watching her and wondering about the situation for last few hours.

He was not as innocent as he used to be.

The cruel reality had taken his innocence away, like it does with so many. Usually, it waits for a man to reach his prime, let him hope, wonder, and work towards his dream. But then, it suddenly comes out of nowhere, snatches the dream, destroys the hope, turn the hopeful into scornful, the smile into frown.

_Like a cat which plays with its prey before it kills it._

However, in case of Ranma, it took his innocence away when he still young, shattering his dreams like a glass mirror against a rock, while he still was a youth in his mid- teens, forcing him into the darken truth what we call reality.

He figured that Nabiki was innocent of the crimes and problems he encountered cause of the 'accident'. She must have angered them, stood against them for him, ready to damn them for all eternity. However, it was also easy to deduce that they did not take it sitting down, they wanted her, needed her, and refused to let her go.

For a while he and Hinako wondered if it was them that dropped her at Tofu's, afraid that they would come back. However, Tofu told them that it was some stranger in ninja grab.

Another player...

Another mystery...

Was he foe?

Or a friend; a knight in the game of chess what we call life, between _them_ and Nabiki?

There were many questions, many things which needed to be solved.

However, in time they would ask and solve them. And right now, it was not that time.

Tears glittered Nabiki's eyes as she looked at Ranma all over. He looked so weak; his body was no longer as it used to be. Even she could tell that he was straining while sitting for Kami knows how long for her.

_Kami; what have they done to you?_

Again she broke another habit since her mother died. She spoke as the feeling and words come to her, no longer calculating her actions, or determining the rewards and consequences of her every word.

"T…Rannnm...Ranma…Oh Kami…Oh…" She struggled, as sobs escaped her chest; tears glittering against the sunlight as they left her eyes.

"SHHHHH…..it's ok, just be quiet". Ranma immediately left his chair, enveloping her in her arms, sitting besides her on the bed. In response, she automatically encircled her arms around him, hugging him tightly like her life depended upon it, and sobbing against it. The damn was broken, and tears flowed freely from their confinement.

"Oh Ranma ... Ranma…. sob …Ranma… sob ….dear Kami…they.. sob …"

"It is okay….cry, cry as much as you can, for tears are not sin, don't be sorry, Hinako is here, Tofu is here….I am here…"

In response she just hugged him even tighter, crying uncontrollably, refusing top let him go.

The ice had melted, Ice Queen she was no more. She just cried to relieve the pain in her heart; the pain which was born when she was but a child at her mother's funeral, the pain from the loss of her family, from the loss of old ties, and from the sadness. She did not want to think anymore. It was that simple. Love, promises, happiness, hopes, dreams; nothing mattered. She just wanted to forget it all. That was all. For a moment, she just wanted to think no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nerima's hospital

Nodoka was pacing back and fourth, barely controlling her anger. Who the hell had done this to Ryoga? Was it not enough that they were already in deep crisis; both emotionally, physically, and financially? Whoever done that, took Nabiki with them, and that was the most important of all. How the hell were they are going to survive for long without Nabiki?

Kasumi tried to calm Akane down as she was hysterical. Akane was still a child in her heart and was unable to take the horrifying scene before her, she broke down immediately. Kasumi was holding to her tight as she trembled with fear and uncertainness in her arms.

Genma…

He was just pissed and worried with his best friend; Soun. He would be heading out to find Nabiki soon; not that he wanted to, but his wife's katana made for a very good incentive. Whoever had done this to Ryoga was no rookie ... that is for sure; not even mentioning to do it _this quickly. _Well; he was not stupid to face the killer himself, for if Ryoga had no chance against him, how the hell he would survive against him? Also, he wanted to split fast before the police arrived for questioning. Even though he was not involved in this crap, they surely would have records of him and his past, and the last thing he wanted was to confront with the law!

The doctor finally came in the room. As soon as he entered, Akane immediately broke away from Kasumi and grabbed the doctor's hand.

"Oh doctor, please tell me if he is okay, please tell me nothing happened to him! I swear it was not my cooking, I tried so hard to be a good fiancée, please, you got to…."

"Calm down young lady, we are not sure how he is, but whoever did this to him was an expert. He did not damage any of his muscle, or do anything life threatening. In fact the attacker wanted the victim to remain conscious but in lot of pain. He just skinned him alive all over, but at same time did something to his pressure points so victim did not lose consciousness."

"NO; you fucking lie! I will kill you; you are in with killers trying to kill him. There is NO WAY he could lose ... it ...it …oh yeah, IT MUST BE … some trick. They just do not want me to marry him and keep trying to delay him, making him lose, and when he finally comes, trying to kill him…I will…."

Akane slumped as Genma hit her sleeping pressure point. The last they wanted was hysterical Akane!

"I am sorry about this Doctor; but how long will it take before he is fixed? Can you tell us that?" Kasumi bowed, showing her great respect and concern to the doctor at the same time.

"Oh don't worry; he will make it. He would have to stay here for a while, a long while maybe, for his body has to recreate the entire skin again. And till then, we have to make sure that he doesn't get any infection or anything."

Kasumi and the family finally released their breath they had not known they were holding. Now; all they have to do was to find Nabiki, and find out who the hell don't this to Ryoga.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tofu's clinic

"I would have asked how you are and other pleasantries if the situation was not so dire. However, we do not have such a luxury, so all I will say, I am glad you are okay and ask that you tell me what happened."

Ranma gave Nabiki a warm smile in which she could read, now at last, his approval and deep understanding of her determination. After having fallen in the abyss of self-destruction only moments before, now she felt comforted and encouraged by that gesture, almost tempted to smile at her previous despair. She wasn't alone. The world wasn't so cruel, even to people like them.

While still in his arms she closed her eyes, breathing his scent and glad that she was in his arms. She knew that now; no matter what happened, he would protect her. She again felt like that little Nabiki again, always care-free and protected and the world revolved are her. Her only sorrow was that she denied herself this pleasure for so long; not now, not anymore. She would not leave him, she was his, and his only.

She just had to make sure he realized this soon and he becomes hers.

She took a deep breath and began her story.

"Well Ranma-kun … let me start from the beginning. Let me start tell you everything, but it will take a while? Do you have time for it?"

Ranma just raised his eyes brows when she called him _Ranma-kun_, but then again, she just came out a horrible ordeal, so he would let it slide. He just nodded to her assumingly as she continued her story.

"It all started when I went to America…no, no ... it was before that. It started the night it was raining, yes the rain, just like last night. You know it's ironic; it's always raining whenever something major happens in my life?"

"No I had no idea, but please, do go on…"

Nabiki continued her story, her voice sad, remorseful, and little lost; like she was living the story itself again as she continued. Surprising Ranma, for he never seen her in this state, this emotional, this vulnerable before. And then he realized something; he had always knew Nabiki as cold, hard, and tough when she talked to him before, unless she thought no one was watching her. And right now, she was acting so different … so feminine, so much like a teenage a girl she truly was.

"And you know it rained when my mother died, it rained the day when I knew I had to support my family, my mom told me that it rained even at the day I was born ... and you why I was sooooo excited when dad told us that we were going to met our fiancé?"

"Why?"

Nabiki looked and stared in his eyes; her voice becoming softer as she continued. "I just knew my life would change; that the one who was coming would choose me, not Akane, not Kasumi, but me ... for that ... it was raining..." her voice now barely a whisper. But Ranma could still hear her just fine and felt her arms tightening around his body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asgard

The Rock Bottom was one of the most popular bars for the deities; both of light and darkness. It was one of those places where the angels and devils; agents of light and dark, could mingle without the worry of any consequences. For when one hits the bottom and has no hope, he or she would love to drink his/her pain to oblivion. It wasn't a piece of heaven, but nor the hell. That is why it was called, the _Rock Bottom._

"So Mara, any luck?" the Norn Goddess of the Past asked the beautiful demoness, her friend once again.

There was no need for any further explanation, for the demoness knew what the goddess was asking about. They had discovered from their little research that they share something common in past. Whatever it was, it must have been important, for it was wiped out from their memory. In heaven and hell, all the trails lead to those damn files, which were sealed by the Kami and Lucifer themselves, and they were forbidden to access them.

Taking a seat besides her friend Urd, the demoness ordered her drinks. Giving her friend a tired looks she answered. "Nope, sorry hon; but the jackasses would not bulge a centimeter! I mean, for Lucifer's sake we are demons, for us the rules are made to be broken, but seems like when it comes to this, they are tight lipped. Even Hild has refused to help me, I tried asking the damn wench to return the favors she owed me, but she just threw me out of her office!"

Urd sighed in resignation, she looked tired, and desperate; like a one who lost something important and was searching for it desperately, without regards to anything else. Seems like that a part of her life, a memory; for both Mara and her, was locked and sealed away. She was also denied all access to files which would have given her clues. The clues both of them were desperately searching for; to understand the heaviness and sadness which now filled their chest. It has been months, but the feeling never diminished, it only got stronger, sharper, and _more _painful.

She clenched her eyes shut, as she took another large gulp of the strong drink, dulling her pain for a moment as the burning sensation traveled down her throat. Throwing her head back, her eyes open and looking at the roof, her posture of someone who was tired after a long and tireless battle, she spoke. "Same here. No clues, just stupid rules and regulations. Even Belldandy refuses to talk about it. She just changes the subject or just remember something else whenever I bring up the subject of the _those _sealed files and no one else is coming forward with anything either. I have never felt such loneliness, such sorrow; without any damn explanation, in my entire life. I dunno what to do! I … sigh … just don't. Sometimes, I….I just feel like giving up, throwing it all away, and killing myself."

Mara was not surprised by such a philosophical and sad mood from once ex-rival. Like herself, she was no longer showing any mischievousness, energy, or enthusiasm towards her life anymore. This feeling, an unending pool of heavy darkness that was devoid of any life, was sapping their energy. She just didn't know what else to do, all the routes, everything they did, was just not enough.

The demoness angrily growled in frustration. A tear left her left eye, which she quickly wiped away. "Same here, but at least I got one more clue. That stupid frog boss; Gamabunta, owed me a favor, and told me that it is better to just forget about it. For there are a few things are better left forgotten then to be remembered again."

Suddenly, Urd quickly sat up, her eyes suddenly twinkled as an idea came to her. She could not believe her luck, finally after a long chase, another trail was open. It might lead to nothing, but at least, it was better than nothing. Finally, a ray of hope shinned in the dark void of hopelessness.

"Hey Mara, take out your laptop, I want to do some research, I believe we got another angle we can look to solve our problem"

Mara was a little surprised by the change in her ex-rival ... who suddenly looked more energized than she had been in many months. She herself couldn't stop from smiling a little, it reminded her of the times when they were young, innocent, free from all the worries and responsibilities. Those time which now seemed so distant, foggy and forgotten.

"Okay here you go. What crazy idea do you have this time? I do not want it to be another stupid idea that would get me in trouble like last time, and without getting any further clues!"

Urd immediately shook her head real fast in a denial fashion. "No, just believe me, this idea is just a simple and nothing. I just want you to run the search on all the friends and rivals that Gamabunta had come in contact with in past, maybe that would give us some clues or a lead."

Mara slapped her forehead with her open palm. "You are an idiot! This could be everyone! He has been alive longer than Hild herself! Do you have any ideas how many _millions_ of enemies he has fought in all this millennia? How the hell is that going to help me? We would be going in circles for months or years!"

"How about you just run the search a little differently. How about all demons and rivals he worked and fought against who were level 8 or above, you know, the very strong type. Also they should have fought him neither in heaven nor hell, just to make the search narrower. Then we can go broaden our search if that does not help. We can also try to search the ones they have contacted and interview them. After all, we got an eternity to solve our problem," Urd explained.

"Hon, I would have kissed you for this idea if I was more drunk or horny," grinned the demoness, her mischievousness emerging a little after months of hibernation.

"For Kami's sake Mara, I don't know about being drunk, but you are always horny!"

"And proud of it always, you woman! He-he, well let see what the search has tuned up."

"Ok, let see, here is the list. The dog demon Inuyasha, the hair fairy (what the hell was that?), blahh..blah…."

After 2 hours of looking through the VERY long list.

"That fucking asshole; seems like he's fought everyone on damn heaven and earth! The eye demon, the soul stealer, the …" the demoness was not amused at all.

"Now calm down, he has been living for like thousands of millennia, it is understandable if he fought against so many," Urd tried to calm Mara down, but kept reading the list.

After 4 hours.

"Seems like Gamabunta had fought even the snail boss, cockroach boss; and shit, even the damn baboon boss! This is just crazy! ARRGGGGG!" Mara almost felt like she was gonna die or go mad; the only good thing out of this was she was now working instead of drowning in her sorrow. "How about fuck this; let me just run a search on those he DID not fight against, because seems like he fought against everyone!"

Urd nodded in affirmative, how the hell the damned toad boss got so many enemies and rivals was beyond her. And the stupid thing was ... that all of the fighting took place outside of heaven or hell. Imagine; if they include the list of those who fought him in Asgard! That surely would be mind-boggling!

"Hmm….how about make sure that the list shows us those not alive anymore. Seems like the one we seek, his or her record could be wiped out in many other places, and only few would care about messing with the record of the list of dead. For the dead do not speak."

"No problem. Here is another list, the one who are dead or gone by now, which thanks Lucifer is smaller ... MUCH smaller. Let me see, the King of Ashes, the Holder of Book, the Master of the Damned, and…"

Suddenly, Mara went quiet; her breath shortened, and seemed like she looked at the eyes of the death itself. Urd suddenly got worried, it was not like Mara to become so quiet suddenly, not like her at all.

"Hey what happened? Keep reading the list, will ya?" But her friend just stared at the computer screen, her eyes her were tearful and her hands were shaking. Whatever caused her to loose her cool, for she hardly shows any emotion, must be something.

After seeing no response from Mara, Urd decided to glance at the computer screen.

"Oh Kami…" Suddenly, just like Mara, timed seemed to slow down and stopped for her; her words almost becoming a whisper as she felt the coming of the heavy feeling in her chest returning full strength. Her hands started trembling as she covered her mouth, trying to keep the sob from escaping, tears formed in her eyes, flowing freely, running down her cheeks and shining like precious pearls. She felt like the Hand of Death was clutching her heart and twisting it. Kami, the sadness, the feeling, all of it was killing her.

But she did not care. All she did was just stared at the screen, like the one to whom the news of death of her beloved lover or relative was just given. Unable to focus on anything else but at only one thing; her emotions were running out of her control.

If a casual observer had glanced at the screen they would be also amazed by a beautiful and handsome humanoid demon whose picture was on it. His foxy smile would have melted the coldest heart, as his eyes seemed laughing, full of mischievousness and mirth. He was wearing an old samurai gear, and his tails, all nine tails, were waving all around him.

An old memory played in Mara's mind, as seals of old, forged from the highest magic started breaking, revealing moments and memories, long forgotten. Even the strongest had a limit, and her feelings were stronger than those magical ties that hold the seal. The ties which bind her to her past were much stronger, older, and powerful than any magic or power…..

FlashBack……..

_SHHHH…… my Angel of Night, just calm down. His hands tracing her cheeks as he lay on her laps, looking into her eyes. The eyes full of sadness, love, and tears..._

_She was caressing his head lovingly in her lap as he spoke. His body, all beaten and bloody; broken and dying. His eyes was looking into hers, so beautiful, even is death they had they communicate the joy which she yearned for._

"_No you can't go. You can't leave me alone like this. How would I ever pass an eternity without you! Why? Why have you come? I told you to forget about me! Urd begged you not to come. Didn't Tsunade give you my message? I thought she would have stopped you….why have ... you…."_

_Coughing, the blood came out of his mouth as he tried to speak. He put a finger on her lips. He touched her cheeks sensually with his bloody hands as he traced with his fingers around her lips._

"_No more, you know why I came; you know why I fought for you, for Urd, and for Tsunade. I will tell you what I have told them. For all my life I was hated and you were my light… cough . .._

"_No…please don't say it, just don't please… sob …just…" _

_He smiled at her, oh Lucifer; she would have died to see that smile in any other moment of her life. But it was so ironic, the last time he would smile at her like that. _

"_It is cause, … cough ….I…am…I Loov…"_

_Then he slumpted, the light of life leaving his eyes as they just stared in hers for eternity. The words were not to be finished, as she saw the love he had for her in his eyes, even after death._

"_No…No…." She cried, even though he was unable to finish his words, she knew what he wanted to tell her. _

"_No …Kyuubi…nooo…"_

She couldn't take it anymore as she felt Urd enveloping her in hug from behind and crying on her shoulder.

The frog boss was wrong; absolutely wrong.

His memory, especially one of his last moments, was worth every effort, every moment, and every anguish she felt to recover them.

Because, he was worth that and far more to her……..

And to _Urd_……..

And to _Tsuande_……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to:

RS -103 and David Richards for doing the hard work of proofreading and corrections….

Author's note:

I know, I know, that I am really late in this damn story! It should have been released at December or January not like july! Actually 90 of the chapter was finished by then but things happened! I got new job, stress and other things. Also since I moved around, I copied the wrong folder. I have have several copies of ranma folders, and in hurry I copied the wrong one! I was trying to search for this chapter in all my machines till I find it again back at the beginning of June…well it is released now. The tension will be coming , more suspense, action and as you can see the mystery is just keep getting deeper. And no I am not going to abandon my story like so may great authors did, for example Zen, etc….

To My readers…

I am actually looking for a great Naurto story I read a while back. It had some flower title like Lilly, rose or something. It was about naruto falling in love with sakura's mom who also fell in love with him. It was VERY well written story, just one short, but still great. It talked about how naruto left Sakura's mom the flowers every morning, after every night he spent with her and sakura has no idea who left it. She always wonder why her mom wear the flowers in her hair when at home but never in front of anyone, especially naruto. In the end the author described the scene when naruto was invited by sakura to her home and her mom was not aware of it so he caught her finally using his flowers. He told Sakura's mom that she looked beautiful and in response, she just smiled and said thank you. Seeing this Sakura get little jealous, for she was finally started liking naruto, but one day, he just started scremain saukra-chan at her and stopped asking her for date. And suddenly he started acting her wise, mature, but no longer interested in her. So when she saw smiling at her mom, she also wondered if she could use same flowers in her hair like her mom to get his attention….

I read this story but I cannot find it anymore? Anyone know the author or title or the link to it? I would really appreciated it thanks

Big Daddy Cool

"_The toughest SOB on the planet earth, talking hard rule shit cause his stars didn't work!"_


	13. Dreams

_Then he slumped, the light of life leaving his eyes as they just stared in hers for eternity. The words were not needed to be finished, as she saw the love he had for her in his eyes, even after death._

"_No…No…." She cried, even though he was unable to finish his words, she knew what he wanted to tell her. _

"_No …Kyuubi…nooo…"_

She couldn't take it anymore as she felt Urd enveloping her in a hug from behind and crying on her shoulder.

The frog boss was wrong; absolutely wrong.

His memory, especially one of his last moments, was worth every effort, every moment, and every anguish she felt to recover them.

Because, he was worth that and far more to her……..

And to _Urd_……..

And to _Tsuande_……

--

Dream

_"Stay with me," those deep-blue eyes glistened up at hers innocently. "Save me again?" Words she dreaded, doubt entering her heart and she knew that one of them would fuck up. Karma mocking them again. Her chocolate brown eyes looked into hi deep blues, wondering where those depths will ever stop, if they ever do._

_"Yes my love," she'd lie with a smile. "I'll always save you from the world." Uttering promises that neither of them would ever keep, and truly meaning that she would save him from himself. Again. Her heart grew colder from his fake tryst, but she would wrap her arms around him anyways, would come back to him always. Her blonde hair falling over his shoulder, more dear to him then all the gold in the world. She had loved him, as much as he had loved her since she could remember. Once upon a time it seemed, holding him high on a pedestal in the clouds of her mind. She had loved him deeply. But, once upon a time she had loved herself too._

_Then she'd hold him through the night. Wooing and crooning sweet nothings. She sang his praises and drank his tears away. Calming his senses. Frightening the monsters that lurked in his past, driving the shadows from his haunted mind. A large frame would press firmly to hers much smaller one in the darkness. Making love and pain ride through their bodies, they used each other for a moment of ecstasy. And she held him still, in their private lie._

_Settling against her, his large head would nuzzle between her breasts. Seamlessly wrapping his body around her. Trapped. The sun rose and dried their sweat, streaking across their bodies until it faded into nothing but shadow. And she held him still._

_"Everything going to be alright, this is my nindo" became his mantra to her. Became the strength that she had left to yield, all that had been her lent to him. He leeched her soul, her praise. And still it was never enough. Blessed sleep consumed him, taken from her arms and placed firmly into sleeps sweet embrace. The whimpers faded, the shaking stopped. Quiet. The tears dried in the hollow of her breasts, sleep evading her. Fate was not her friend._

_And she hated him in that moment, almost as much as she hated herself. Same cycle, same meaningless lies thrown between them._

_Always the same story. "I got to save them, my love. You know there is no one but me. I can't stop now, I will make your dream come true, no matter what." Yea, a dream, which had now become her nightmare, always taking him away from her, never lets him stay with her for long. Then they'd smile through their teeth at each other and their lives would start again. Loathe and hate permeating her existence as she bought the bullshit he fed her, knowing the truth but never strong enough to break free to it. The truth, that one day he won't come back, that everything will not be alright. But she never had a choice, but to let him go. For it was his duty, to be a savior, to be in pain, but when it was he who was in pain, he had no one. She wanted to stop him, like always, but his eyes would sparkle with such intensity as he looked upon her, but truly seeing through her and always looking for that something new. So she always let him go, knowing that this could be the last time she would ever see him. She would wait for him, in her Hokage's office, the curse, for it took him away from her. And blessing, for it was this, which brought him to her in the first place all those years ago._

_She would do anything to save him, to distract him. But, never enough. She could never distract him for very long from himself. Self destructing, his past haunted him. Rotting and destroying his mind, he ran from it. He ran from her, when the distractions fell apart- when the waters were too calm, never letting her know his pain. Stories left untold, the pains he would never share with her. And their cycle would begin again. The hurt he heaped upon one another, the lies, the ones he thought he was doing her favors by keeping her away from them, that slipped from their lips so easily, but all it was, was pained her._

_And then he was gone._

_He still feels like home. His face haunts her dreams, his smile and every joy lit her heart. His childlike glee and melancholy foxy laugh, the way he held her close. His scent, his vision, his passion, and his madness. She miss it all, she miss him still. He'll always own a piece of her heart, the one he stole. But she won't willingly drown again in his gaze she would never see, she won't cower in his shadow. She won't let him lie to her, again. Telling her, that he would always be there for her, but he wasn't. Steal her strength, and steal her voice again. Now she tells herself those lies. But one truth always came back, those words which he told her before he left her. It hurt, because they were the truth, she knew it within the vary depths of her soul. _

"_WO AI NI, Tsunade, my love…" _

Suddenly Sestuna jerked awakens from her sleep; her breaths were short and fast. She felt like a piece of her soul was taken away from her. She felt the feelings she never knew she ever had the even right to-_joy, love, sadness_, and finally a peace. What was it? What was _that_ dream which has shaken her so badly? She couldn't remember as the last strings of memory of dream escaped her, and she felt like there was an important part of her she almost just couldn't grasp! As the last fragments of the dreams left her memory, she tried fruitlessly to cling to even the last drop of a dream that she just had seen, for some reason, she wanted to remember it desperately, which she couldn't even begin to explain!

She ignored the feelings and checked herself in the mirror on the nightstand. Immediately, a silent scream almost escaped from her lips. She checked again…her hairs were green, and her eyes were red. Whatever she dreamed of had jolted her far more than she thought. For she could have sworn, that for a moment, just a moment, her eyes played tricks on her. She almost saw a woman with blond hair and haunted deep brown eyes, just like her greens, staring back at her.

--

Tofu's clinic

The moment hang in the air, the silence and tension was thick, when Nabiki finished her story. It was welcome, as much as it was hated, but the matter was, it was needed, since all the occupants of the clinic had needed to search their own thoughts on what happened. Perhaps it was the culmination of everything which had happened recently, or whatever it was, the moment was needed.

Ranma kept his eyes tightly closed, Nabiki's head resting on his chest, her arms holding him tightly for the needed support, both physically and emotionally. Her soft, irregular breaths, still producing soft, final hiccups and gasps as she tried to calm herself down from all the anguish which had came back again with a vengeance as she told her story.

_For even those who died need their moment._

Tofu, removed his glassed, cleaning them with his handkerchief, more out of habit then the need. He put them back and adjusted them against his nose, "I really wish I could offer some words, or some explanation, or anything, which would make you feel better. But I can't. I had sensed the problems brewing for a long time, but I kept my distance and did nothing, which only aggravated the situation. I always had an explanation, an excuse on the behavior of your family, perhaps stemming from my blind affection for your sister Kasumi, but this I cannot ignore any longer. Your family stupidity and stubbornness, a total rejection of reality has gone too far. I am sure your father never thought that Ryouga would do such a thing, not even I, or you could have predicted that. However, to ignore all your cries and expected nothing major was going on? I thank Kami that whoever was the one who helped you last night came on time, or I would never forgive myself."

Then he got on his knees and lowered his forehead, till it touched the ground. "As a doctor and especially as a friend, I ask you for total forgiveness, somehow I know it is my fault. If I wasn't so blind, then perhaps I could have prevented this all by not Ranma be in this situation."

Everyone was shocked by Tofu's uncharacteristic behavior. The moment was broken, and time felt like flowing again.

Nabiki immediately got on knees also, grabbing Tofu's shoulder, forcing him up gently. "Please……just stop..sob. There is nothing you could have done. You are not the only one who ignored the facts. Besides, it was my family. I lived with them, ate with them, _laugh with them,_ and I never thought that they were that blind to reality and they would treat Ranma, me, or anyone this badly. No, correct that, I had seen how selfish, angry, and demanding Akane was. I had seen how my father carter to her mere whims, and how Kasumi just preferred to ignore…..everything around her, how Ranma's father and mother (if you call them that) lived only in their world. I had seen that everyday, every night, up close, and I still couldn't predict how low they had fallen. Because, just like everyone, I was lost in my own world, in my own fantasy and ignored anything otherwise. I should never have returned Ranma to Akane after he was engaged to me. I wish I could go back and correct all what was wronged, but it what it will always be, a wish, nothing more, nothing less."

She pierced her graze in doctor's eyes, the strength which defined her, the inner soul which only become stronger since last night, coming back to her slowly. "But crying would do nothing, it would solve nothing, let's just move forward, and let's just never let this happen again."

_It's not how many times you get knocked down but it's how many times you get back up and go forward_. Hinako smiled gently. _So wise, yet so young, I dunno if this is a tragedy or a miracle. _

A smile slowly crept on Ranma's lips, just a ghost of it, it was only there for a moment before it was gone, but nonetheless Hinako and Nabiki both saw it.

For Hinako, it felt like her heart almost leaped from her chest, her breath almost stuck in the moments, and by Kami, she felt like she had never before. In that moment, a memory came back to her, of better and happier times, when shampoo broke through the school walls, when Ukyo tried to thrust her chest forward in her boyish clothes while confused which gender should she act like, when Akane missed her another strike with her damn mallet……..when Ranma just laughed and smiled, his eyes twinkled with _that_ mischievousness as he jumped around and everything felt right in the world, even though she was trying to punish a _delinquent_. Her left hand automatically rested against her chest as she tried to calm her breaths. Questions came to her mind, one after another, without pause, none of which she could answer.

_What in the name of Kami, is happening to me?_

_Why did my heart flutters without explanation? _

_Why did my hands sweat when I look in his face?_

And of course, the most intriguing question of all…

_And by Kami, why do my knees feel so weak, when he looks at me this way?_

While Nabiki was blushing, Hinako closed her eyes, breaking her contact with Ranma's, and steadied herself. Now was not the moment to ponder such scandalous thoughts. It was a mystery perhaps for another time, another place. She crushed those traitorous feelings just as swiftly as they had formed, trying to bring herself back to the reality. However, a seed was planted which would grow like an oak, slowly taking roots deep within her heart in places she thought that never existed and arising feelings in her she thought she would never experience. Like thunder it had come into her world, lighted the dark corners of her heart, and like a flame now it burns slowly but surely, casting long shadows against now beached and lonely walls of her heart. Soon the shadows would retreat in time, as the flame would turn in to a sun, and the lonely walls of her heart would bath in its light, but that she did not know this right now. Or would that sun be a flame which would challenge the norm, burn down the houses, and bring disaster? Only time would tell. As she gathered herself, and took blushing Nabiki in her arms, her eyes automatically went stealing glances at Ranma's face, and unbeknownst to her, but Tofu noticed;_ a smile formed on her face, _wiping away the fake one that once blanketed her. The smile he always wanted to see on Kasumi's serene face whenever he met her, but never saw it. Of course, he didn't miss the Nabiki's blush either.

_May you leave in interesting times, indeed. _Tofu nodded to himself; perhaps he was getting another chance by the gods themselves, and he vowed that he would not repeat the mistakes of past again.

--

Tendo's

The morning was quite the opposite in this once peaceful home. The home which once was filled with happy noises, activities, and hopes, now was filled with anxiety, rush, and confusion. Soun did not know, to be happy on hearing the familiar sounds of bricks breaking apart, or be nervous knowing that Akane does that only when she is angry. Everyone was sitting in the training hall sipping the ever present Kasumi's tea, which was doing the horrible job of calming anyone down, while watching Akane do her work on the bricks.

"I bet this is all Nabiki's fault, she must have left Ryouga, when whoever was attacking poor him and instead of helping him, she ran away like that…...that…...growl..honor less Ranma!" The forever tomboy grumbled, applying her skills to the defenseless bricks…..again.

"Now, princess, I am sure everything going to be alright. I am sure someone must have kidnapped Nabiki, and we just have to find and rescue her."

Even to his own ears, his own words sounded hollow. Everyone had become so much dependent upon Ranma, why it was like basically a subconscious and automatic thought to just expect Ranma to solve everyone 's messes. However, Ranma was not there anymore, so they expected Nabiki to take care of things, especially the financial things. They had such high hopes when she came back, expecting her to take care of everything, even if they had to rough her a bit. None of them expected themselves to solve anything, always expecting others to fix things they had broken. The vary concept of even finding Nabiki themselves was a total foreign and bloodcurdling concept for them.

"We have done what we can. I am sure the police would soon find her and punish anyone who is responsible for this."

Bless Kasumi, but case in point. She had never expected anyone present to go and help Nabiki, especially not Akane. Akane was all bravado, as she wanted to prove herself when Ranma was around, because she knew that Ranma would come in the mission and help her if she gets in any trouble. However, if by some strange miracle, she gets a chance to get the credit of actually doing the main job in the mission, which would be even better. If not, then she would simply blame Ranma of actually _hindering_ her progress, whatever little or none that it was, and everyone in the family would just carter to her whims. Now, the situation was different, now when she should actually be volunteering to help, and will be guaranteed her wish of not having any meddling from Ranma, she never volunteered.

Why should she?

Akane was not stupid, she knew if she gets herself in trouble, which her mediocre skills guaranteed that she would, that is if she can actually be clued in enough to locate Nabiki's location in the first place, there would be no Ranma coming to rescue, to blame, to take falls for her. Oh no, of course not. So what did she do? She just blamed someone else like she always did, for Mrs. Perfect just can't be wrong.

A child spoiled forever to ignore the reality, and live in the illusion, twisted and corrupted beyond any grace. Was it Kasumi's fault, was it her father's fault, or perhaps it was the fault of the death itself who had stolen a mother, a wife, and thrust their lives in the dark and twisted saga from which there was turning back.

"Why bad things happen to me? What have I done to deserve this? First I was given an ungrateful and honor less son, and now this happen to another one? Oh Kami, what sins have I committed to deserve such a fate?" Genma moaned, adding his two-piece on the on-going conversation.

_I should have taken the engagement when he showed up. After all, if things started heating up, unlike Akane, all I had to do was to get on my knees and wrapped my lips around his..._ (well lets just not dwell so much in Kasumi's thoughts…shall we? We, as a readers get the drift anyways)…_then none of this would have happened. I would have a home, a husband to take care of...if only I was not so blind…I was just trying to get Tofu, if only I was successful in catching him….he had just ignored me and forbidden me to come to him since we kicked Ranma out! All I wanted was to be a doctor's wife! If not, I will check on Ranma and see if I should play my hands on him? He should be grateful, for who would take him in this condition? Nabiki was fighting for him last night, if I get him, then Nabiki would be much more willing to help her family. Once she is back, we could kick Ranma out again. _

She felt an icy chill on her back, neck and goose bumps all over her body as soon she finished her thoughts. A foreboding warning she ignored casually, just like she had done previously. As a fate played the dice, a new hand was delivered. And the wheels of time rolled on.

--

Minako's Residence

Minako popped another bubbled gum, swinging her legs in the air (she was exercising like Nabiki does in the anime), while she lay casually on her back. She was lost deep in her thoughts, which itself was a rarity.

Sestuna was not acting herself lately, and that was the thing which worried her the most. The situation was even worse because other senshis were just casually ignoring it. They didn't even realize the problem, let alone actually doing something to help the senshi of time.

And there lays the heart of the problem. The changes and stress senshi of time was going through was so subtle, and so foreign in nature to other senshis, only the senshi of love, like Minako, would detect it. If she wasn't the champion of love, even she would have missed all those insignificant signs.

She was the senshi of love, and just like others, she would live, young and healthy for many millennia. Sure, with her looks, she could almost have any guy she wanted, but what she really wanted was stability. She wanted a guy who would stand by her for eternity, won't grow old and stay young like her, and if he can fight….that was definitely a bonus. And last time she checked, bonuses were good things! She was not a slut, and she was not going to sleep with any cute guy just to satisfy her needs. That was the main reason nearly every senshi wanted Usagi's Mamoru Chiba. He looked good, sure he was kind of wimpy, but at least he would live forever! The only ones who were not interested in him were outer senshis. She understood why Michiru and Haruka were not be interested in him and Hotaru was just too young or quiet to show any outward interest in him. However, why Sestuna was never interested in him was always had been a mystery for her.

At first, she thought that maybe the senshi of time had revised her opinion and was falling for that idiot cheerleader (he never helped them in the fight anyways). However, in last senshi meeting, she quickly discarded that idea. For a while, she was worried that she had another competitor for Mamoru, but now the situation was totally different.

Sestuna was disturbed, it was true, but she was also in love. All the signed pointed to that, and it was so deep and subtle, even the senshi of time didn't realize it. As a senshi of love, Minako would not just sit by and ignore all these signs.

None of the senshi realized the problem of being a senshi of love. Every time, she used any of her senshi's special powers, a residue was always left behind. And that slowly built up over time, getting her more and more horny! For a while, she was able to take care of the problems herself, however, she know it won't last forever. Even the thought of just letting the guy, any guy, grabbing her, made her squirm. Hell, even women were turning her on in many occasions! That also meant, she was bi-sexual. Yes sir, this was a secret not even senshi of time knew, but she couldn't stop herself wanting to take a piece of Sestuna or daydreaming about Makoto. Hell, many times she just pretended to go on boy-hunting trip with Makoto, not for boys, but just to enjoy seeing the senshi of Jupiter in barely-there clothes and check out her behind when she was bending over behind those bushes!

Well coming back to the main subject, she knew well that Sestuna was not a shallow person. Whoever got the senshi of time flustered, was not your average guy on the streets. He must be someone special, who broke through carefully crafted defenses of the oldest senshi, the ones even Mamoru couldn't penetrate (hmm..ok maybe using him as an example perhaps was not such a good idea). She was the senshi of love, and she always will get her hands on the prime material (otherwise, it's just uncivilized!). As far as she was concern, Mamoru was yesterday's news. She now has another target in her sights and she is going to have him, come heaven or hell. And if she gets Sestuna in the deal, well that would be even better! It is like, getting another bonus!

Sitting up and punching her left palm with her right fist, she decided that it is time. A look of lust came in her eyes, as now she just found herself a new purpose. She was going after this new guy, whoever he was that had Sestuna wrapped around his pinky, and claiming him before other _slutty_ senshis gets the wind of it. She could see new expenses coming up as she now needed new _revealing _dresses in her wardrobe. Too bad for her daddy, he soon would be crying his eyes out.

"I dunno who you are…or where you are. But I am going to get you, yes sir, and gods help those who stand in my way. For Minako, the _true _defender of love, do not loose in love second time!( Mamoru was suppose to be first, but does it even count?)"

Indeed, may gods have mercy on his soul, who dared to resist the senshi of love!

--

Hinako's residence

Nabiki gritted her teeth as the drama unfolded in front of her eyes. It has been a week since she moved in with Ranma and Hinako. After they had left Tofu's clinic, she sent a ninja who owed her favors to gather her things from Tendo's home secretly and quietly and bring them to her.

That had worked out just fine in the beginning, well accept sharing room arrangements. She wanted to share her room (and bed for that matter) with Ranma, but Hinako insisted that it would better if she shared her room with the teacher.

That was ok, however, she did not account for the few _annoying _habits and interaction Hinako and Ranma had developed between them. Such as, the so called _innocent_ one-sided teasing that was going on between Hinako and Ranma, it was a nightmare!

One which was taking place right in front of her eyes! Like Hinako sometimes parading in house (especially in mornings) in just her underwear! Well it was time that she let herself know, that few things are just NOT morally right!

Nabiki immediately grabbed Hinako's arms and pulled now confused teacher towards the kitchen. "Hinako, we need to talk, right now!"

"What's the matter Nabiki? Did something happen? Had your family found you or something? I hope it is nothing serious!"

"No, it is not that. There is no need to worry about that. First of all, I want to make sure that sending Ranma and I in Juban High won't cause any problems. I have changed my records and have entered Juban High using the different identity as you have requested."

Hinako perked and her brilliant smile immediately replaced the concern she was showing in her face. "That is great news! I am glad that Ranma will finally have someone to look after him there in case of trouble." Her enthusiasm calming down again, she continued. "So what is the bad news? You seem kinda tense if this is the main reason you brought me in the kitchen."

"Yes, about _that." _Nabiki folded her arms under her breast, her frown still not gone. "What I am worrying about is your immature, immoral and unacceptable behavior with Ranma. You should put some clothes on! I mean you can't walk around like this, this is scandalous!"

"What? What are you talking about? I have always living with Ranma like this for months now and we did not have any problems. Please, you are taking it wrong way. I mean seriously, you don't have to get jealous for this." For a reason she could not explain, even though Hinako knew that Nabiki was right, she just love teasing Ranma. She was not trying to seduce him or anything, but she could not help herself either.

"Jealous? What give you this idea? I am just mainly concern about him and nothing more. I am not a child who was just born yesterday Hinako." Nabiki was not amused at all. You could feel the temperature rising as the argument took life of its own. "If you are trying to corrupt Ranma, please, he has been through enough and he doesn't need anything like this right now."

"Oh...just hold on. I am just trying to get him more opened up! I have been doing this for long time and there is nothing wrong with that. If you implying anything, then let me assure you that nothing is going on between me and Ranma. You don't have to worry about him." Hinako was not amused, however, it came out harsher than she really wanted, which only made the situation worse. "But you are also right, perhaps I have taken it further than I intended to. I will go ahead and stop teasing him."

Nabiki decided that she was done for now. So far, she had made it clear to Hinako that she needs to draw some boundaries. No need to out gasoline on the flames and making the situation worse. She took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to be rude. " Nabiki continued. "It's all new to me. I am trying to make myself better and makeup for what I have done to him. I am just trying to look out for him."

Hinako nodded slightly, letting Nabiki know that she has understood her. However, she was still put off from the argument and did not want to say anything, in case she say it the wrong way and make the situation worse.

Ranma raise his eye brow when he saw both women coming out of kitchen. Their body language was tense and they were not looking at each other. The situation was far tenser then the one when they went in the kitchen.

Somehow, all this kind of seem familiar, but he just couldn't put his finger onto it. There was something about Hinako smile which kinda seemed off and little force. And that doesn't even include the look in Nabiki's eyes.

He could hear the faint distant giggles, like fate was laughing at him. A shiver run through his body, and he just hoped that everything will be alright.

Poor fool.

--

Asgard

Belldandy chewed her nails as she look around, trying to find someone, perhaps trying to avoid someone. She had a good reason to. The reports from the Yggdrasil were unclear, but damming they were. Seems like, things which should have stay hidden, did not remain hidden at all and now many were going to pay. Questions will be asked of her, which she do not want to answer. She was not the only one nervous, many gods and demons were in a similar situation.

It was not suppose to be like this. The old war was fought to contain which should remain quiet. Steps were taken to ensure the old war did not spread beyond what it had already. Secrets were to be remain forever, but no matter how it is put, Urd will not understand it.

Oh Kami, she won't.

Perhaps, if she just takes that vacation long over due to her….and take a long long vacation, hopefully, several millennia long. Everything will workout just fine.

So typing whatever assignment she had in the computer, she started checking for vacationing spots, hopefully far far away from Urd as possible. She even went as far as to make it top secret level 5, making sure Urd will never know where she is planning to hide.

Finally deciding on the course of action, she decided to quickly make one last trip to earth. Hopefully, she would be able to get Keiichi to come with her. If not, well she was sure he can take care of himself. Urd was more of a concern than him at this moment.

"Going somewhere…Belldandy?" The angry voice suddenly jolted her, just as she was

planning to leave. It was the voice of last person she wanted to hear right now.

_Damn, if only she had waited another five seconds_! _I was so damn close!_

She decided to throw everything she had and jump in the mirror, trying to escape in last moments. However, just before she can enter the mirror, it was shattered by the pebble striking it with _very_ fast velocity.

"Somehow I knew that you were going to try run out on me. Why am I not surprised? It is good thing that I was well prepared because we don't want things to get worse. Don't we?" The white haired goddess said in a very terse, but at the same time, very calm voice.

Now that was bad. Very bad. Belldandy was used to angry Urd, happy Urd, flirty Urd. However she was not used to cold and calm Urd. Cold and calm Urd with the fury of hell behind her, just waiting to be unleashed.

A wave of panic, or was it terror, passed through her body. She had feared this moment for many millennia. It has been so long, that she had forgotten that this moment would ever come and with that the fear had also left her. However, the moment had arrived, and now she would answer the hounds of hell she had forgotten for long time.

--

Hell

It was not a day that Lucifer wanted to be alive. He would rather be cast out of heaven again, hell he would go and quiver at the feet of Kami, rather than to face the today. He just sent the request with huge apology to Kami himself. Forget the Adam problem. He would be good boy again, but damn him if he would face another day in hell.

"Sir……you …as…ask…asked for me?" A low level demon trembled in fear. He had never seen Lucifer, his damn Master, this angry ever before! He had seen the results of Lucifer's anger on the bodies of other demons, which is if they survived, when they had met Lucifer during his bad mood swings. He had prayed (to whom I have no idea) that he would never face Lucifer as such, but damn his luck, he face his master now when he was at his worst.

"You freaking moron! Where is my ride! I need to get the hell out of here right now. What the hell is TAKING SO LONG!!" (puns not intentional)

To say Lucifer is angry right now, is to say the sun is warm. There was a reason he had given his position to Hild voluntarily. It was the bitch's job to take care of things and face the consequence! That was just not fair at all!

On top of that, his damn ride has not arrived. The faster he goes out of here, the better!

"Ahhhhhhh……" a sudden terror-filled scream got his attention back to reality. His faithful and dumb servant lay helplessly in front of him, his body twitching.

And lo and behold, stood a sight he wanted to see the least in front of him. The reason for he, the former king of hell, wanted to get the hell away from Hell (pardon the pun). The blond hair demoness, her eyes red with rage, and fire of hell around her burning their brightest, making her even more ominous and frightful than his wildest imagination.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. _

Whichever idiot said that hadn't met a woman whose lover was taken away and seen him died in her arms. He hadn't met the Mara, the demoness first class. And now she was out for answers.

Lucifer knew he had to answer for his sins one day, he always knew. He was well prepared to face his old master in heaven. However, one thing he was not prepared for, was to answer one of his own in his own hell he had created.

"Now…," the demoness licked her lips, as she savored the taste of fear in her master. "We can do this the easy way, or we can do it, " her fist clinching in anticipation "the way you have thought me, oh so _thoroughly_ well."

Well, no one could have fault Lucifer for damning all the gods and demons that moment.

--

Asgard

"Tell me, oh sister of mine." Belldandy flinched from the contempt is her sister's voice. "Tell me, about _Kyuubi_. Tell me what you had not before or should I say, had hidden from me forever." Tears of anger and sorrow escaped the white-haired daughter of Hild.

"I can…ca…expl.." Belldandy trembled as fear hit her in waves.

"Explain what! That how my love was to be hidden away from me? Explain to me that why part of me always escaped me? Explain me that you did it all to spare me this pain? You Bitch!" Electricity flew from her hand as it hit the faltering shield Belldandy was behind of. She knew that it won't last long, for she had never seen Urd with such anger before, ever.

"You think you know about love? While you waited for your Keiichi and I see you everyday with hope. And then when you meet him, with love. And every time he was with you, with love. And then you preach them to me? You hypocrite whore!" The earth crackled as Urd floated near the Belldandy' shield.

"Everyday. Every fucking day!"

Another electricity clashed against the Belldandy's shield.

"Hope, Love, Joy. You preached them to me. Every damn day."

"And every day, I felt a part of me lost to me forever! A part missing, I could never explain! DO you know what it is like?" Urd ask the question after another. Contempt and hatred filled her chest.

"Do you know what it is like to think you could never be hold in anyone's arm? To think yourself so low that you don't think you deserve anyone?" The pain in her voice was unbearable. The sorrow so deep, that it would fill all the oceans on earth.

"Do you know what it is like, to think that you NEVER deserve love?"

Belldandy flinched. She never wanted to hurt her sister. She did what she had to for greater good. Her shield dissipating as she no longer had any energy to fight or resist anymore. She knew she deserve her scorn and more. Oh Kami, did she deserve more. And the worst part was, she would do it again if she had to.

Slap!!

The stinging sensation against her cheek was nothing, as the first class goddess unlimited fell on her ass. Her eyes casting down in remorse, unable to look into the eyes of her sister, full of fury, anger, and sorrow, bearing down on her.

"Tell me why? Tell me why you all have to take him from me! Answer me!!"

"You don't understand! It has to be done! For he had committed the blasphemy! He was NOT suppose to love the goddess!" Belldandy pleaded for understanding with her sister.

"Blasphemy! You dare to claim my love was blasphemy? You fucking bitch! And what about your love? You think your love the mortal is ok? You think that is acceptable!"

"No…THAT is different. Keiichi is human. Kyuubi was a DEMON! The nine-tail demon! To love a goddess, that could not have been allowed. Can't you understand! It destroyed all the balance, for bala…."

"Fuck the damn balance bitch! Whatever happened to your damn lecture about love conquers all. Or does it not apply to ones you think you think lower than you! If loving the demon is my sin, then I will go to hell GLADLY. For him, I would have given up heaven itself, would have become the fallen…."

--

Hell

"For him I would have left the hell, would have become the OUTCAST!" Mara screamed, her electricity striking against the shield protecting the Lucifer, who was desperately trying to keep her away, trying to buy time as much as he could!

"That's exactly the problem. You were NOT the only one who was willing to leave everything for him. Never had lived a demon, a mortal, a god, or an angel or anyone! For whom a being of heaven, a being from hell, and a mortal were ready to unite. Ready to destroy everything and wage war for…"

--

Asgard

"….heaven, hell, or earth. It was upsetting the balance. Many of his followers and yours would have followed him. The millennia old system was being disturbed!" Belldandy desperately continued to explain to her sister. The one she had loved a lot, but not at the cost of the entire reality.

Urd was ready to cast out of heaven for her love. Even Belldandy was not ready to do that for Keiichi. What an immoral nonsense, what a blasphemy!

Belldandy continued.

"That had upset lot of gods and demons. You all were going to create"

--

Hell

"a new kingdom. A place where demons, mortals, and gods live in peace." Lucifer explained. "That could not have been allowed. Wars would have been waged for millennia. Demons would fight against demons, gods against gods. Brother against brother, fathers against son. The loss would have been catastrophic. No one would have thought he would become so powerful. No one thought he would command such loyalty and powers of old could not tolerate that! He was becoming more powerful than Kami himself! We had to do"

--

Asgard

"something, we had to stop such a war or reality was doomed."

"You bitch! What gave you that right to decide" The white haired goddess cried. "He wanted nothing. He did not want your power, your kingdom, or all your riches. All his sin was that he had loved us. A mortal, a goddess, "

--

Hell

" and a demoness. Me. A nobody. He sinned because he loved me and the others? He would have done nothing to endanger anyone!" Mara was beyond hysterical, as strike after strike rained down on the Lucifer's shield. Unyielding, untiring, unmerciful.

"I know child I know, " Lucifer tried to calm her down desperately, "but we were forced our hand. We warned him, we pleaded with you all. But nothing seemed to work. It was not the chance we could take, not the chance we could gamble with! No was willing to see so many deaths which would have been unavoidable!"

The shield finally broke down and another strike hit the former lord of hell. He fell down, perhaps for last time. His strength was no more with him. Around him laid bodies of many demons, smoking, bloodied, and broken. Fools were they in trying to stop the demoness, trying to save their master. His strength of untold millennia was finally leaving him.

He knew, his time was up.

_Funny, I always thought, it would be God in front of me when this moment comes, but not her. _

"Tell me oh the great fallen one." Mara spitted the word 'great' with extreme hatred. "This is your last chance. Tell me how I can know what happened to him." The sparks crackled between her hands.

"You can't! The secret to that has been sealed not even I know! Ahhhh….."

The demon screamed as the lightening scorched his hands, torturing and killing him slowly.

"Tell me! I am not here to listen to your excuses. I will find out one way or another, the question is. If it is you want to live or die right now."

Tired and broken, the former lord of hell finally relented. "If you want to find him, then go into the halls of forbidden and unspoken. It is there"

--

Asgard

"that you will find what you are looking for." Sobbed first class goddess, her spirit no longer able to fight anymore. Sorrow from what she had done to her sister, and the pain of duty finally taking a toll on her.

So Urd, finally turned her back on Belldandy. Perhaps, she would never speak to her again. Turning her back maybe not just her, but on the heaven itself. A fallen goddess, forever to be outcast from the throne of almighty.

Tears fell from Belldandy's eyes, sob escaping her chest. She cried for her sister, the one she loved most dearly perhaps. Or perhaps, she cried for what which would soon be occurring to the former daughter of Hild. One last time.

"Goodbye my sister. I hope I never meet you again, especially not in the field of battle." Even to her own hear, her words sounded powerless and hopeless.

--

Authors note:

I know, I haven't updated this for two damn years. But I was in jail and my brother was suppose to take over for me, but he never did. I had few problems when I came out. I am also going to come out with another story, while still writing this one. I know I have argued that writers should not do this, but this time I have to do this. It will be a Naruto based story, but based on true to life experience. It will show Naruto going to past to start over, however, he won''t be trying to perfect everything like all the Naruto based going in past stories. In this one, he will think that it is better iff he don't interfere, if he just leave everything alone, and be a nobody. Would the fate force him to play his hand? Or would he remain in side lines, and if not, at what cost? Lot of dilemma we shall be exploring here. Any input would be appreciated. However, lot of it willl have true event, based on true life story.

Now this story (When no one else would) is only starting, and getting much better. I have planned a lot with senshis, oh my goddess, and more will be showing up. Hold on tight to your seats.

I am sure lot of you all have notice that my writing have improved a lot since I started this story. I feel sad for those who had quit reading this story cause of bad writing style in my earlier chapters, however, persistence and pateince pays off. Besides, lets be honest, there are LOT more worst writer then me in here then the other way around. Please don't forget your critical criticism or review. That is greatly appreciated.

Besides, this is the longer chapter to date(twice of the last one). I decided, this is a good place to stop for now.


	14. Awakening

_So Urd, finally turned her back on Belldandy. Perhaps, she would never speak to her again. Turning her back maybe not just her, but on the heaven itself. A fallen goddess, forever to be outcast from the throne of almighty. _

_Tears fell from Belldandy's eyes, sob escaping her chest. She cried for her sister, the one she loved most dearly perhaps. Or perhaps, she cried for what which would soon be occurring to the former daughter of Hild. One last time._

"_Goodbye my sister. I hope I never meet you again, especially not in the field of battle." Even to her own hear, her words sounded powerless and hopeless. _

* * *

Juubaan High

"Hey, my name is Ranma Saotome. I am looking forward to working with you all. Hope we have a great year together."

"Thank you Ranma. Minako Aino, can you please raise your hand. Ranma you can go and sit down with her."

The teacher was thoroughly confused, she could have sworn that seat was not empty moments ago. And Jumbo Hikaro, the geeky looking nerdy guy, was supposed to be sitting here, not all the way in the back with bunch of other guys. Come to think of it, he actually looked like someone had thrown him in his new seat in a hurry. With all his books and supplies thrown all over the desk and on the floor near him. Naw….must be her imagination.

Now, one would be expecting the usual groan from guys and glazed eyed girls running after Ranma. However, what that was not the situation. Ranma did not know whether to be happy that he would not be sought after girls and make enemies with the guys. This definitely was a new feeling. He wasn't used to be ignored, ever. Whenever he attended school, within minutes he would start getting notes from girls, even back in elementary school. This was the reason Genma entered him into all buys school once he started reaching the age, to make sure no member of opposite sex would distract him. Now...

Now he know what average person felt like.

When girls simply ignore you or the guys in the class just don't care.

He even received a warning glare from the so called bullies of the class. The way they sat at the back, their collar buttons undone, their uniform unkempt; it was like they did not have care in the world. He noticed things from the point of view of average guy which had never occurred to him.

Minako knew that she was dealing with a tragedy when she looked over him. The tone in his voice, they way he walked. He was tall for his age, taller than even Makoto, with neatly combed hair tied in a pig-tail. His body did not seem to belong to the type of guys she went for - built, muscular, and athletic. Once he was seated just besides her, she decided to introduce herself quickly.

"Hey, just wondering by any chance are you gay?"

"What the? What gave you that idea?" From all the things he would be expecting, this was not he was expecting at all. That question was just like out of nowhere! Was she disrespecting him?

"I mean seriously whenever a guy comes over, he checks out all the girls, especially Usagi over there." Minako pointed at the blond with strange hair style, who kind of reminded him of a bunny. A very sexy bunny, more like models out of playboy, but bunny none the less. "Or yours truly here, Minako." She pointed at herself smiling. And of course, if Usagi was like playboy model, then she was more like hustler cover girl.

"Then I am sure that you have enough admirers not to bug me. It was nice meeting you, but I have other things to do if you are finished with your silly games." Ranma then ignored her completely, turning his face back to the teacher. He assumed that ignoring her would make her go away, forgetting the age old rule - girls want things they can't have.

Minako pouted cutely, she wasn't used to being ignored like that. It only piqued her interest, something about him just got her confuse. It was a pull she couldn't resist, a poison she would drink willingly. There was something in his blue eyes, which just kept bugging her. She could easily tell the sadness and the depth that laid in them. It seems like there was more to this guy that was being shown on the surface, and she had to go and find out more! She decided to give him some space, however, she gave a look to all the girls in the class _Back off bitches! _

Makoto only gave Ranma once over when he first introduced himself. He didn't seem her type so she just decided to ignore him. It wasn't an issue, but things changed. The first sign was when the guy besides Minako was booted out of his seat suddenly, making it empty. That is how it always worked. Whenever a cute guy come in the class, both girls tend to kick the guys out beside them-provided that the new guy was cuter then the one besides them. Too bad, none of them worked out once she gets to know them, however she was young and the world was full of cute guys!

So when the seat besides Minato was quickly vacated, that was the first sign. It still did not fazed her much, however when _she _first started talking to him, that got a raised eye brow. Minako never needed to start the conversation, the guy always started it - _always_. Even Makoto herself had to break the ice sometimes, and Minako never had to! It was the point that Minako took her time to rub on her on several occasions and also one of the reason for the tinge of jealousy she felt towards the senshi of love. All in all, she could have ignored it and would forget about the new guy.

The third and last straw was when she gave all the girls, especially the senshi of Jupiter the _look. _

"Oh no you don't." Jupiter growled. She would have just teased Minako later about trying to get Ranma in bed for fun, but she had to go there and stared at her just a millisecond too long! She would have ignored Minato's advances towards Ranma, but this was now war! Now if you think about it, Makoto herself would be a point of jealousy if she got Ranma, having those exotic blue eyes. And he was definitely taller than her! She did not care about the guys height cause she came to face to face with reality that 98% of all the guys were shorter than her. However, there is always a deep want in every girl, for a guy to be taller than her. She should have thrown the guy out besides her just on that virtue, cute or not. Provided Ranma was not as strong looking as she wanted her Romeo to be, but dang it, there are many things she could only do with the taller guy. Many _intimate_ positions, styles,...and then she got herself lost in naughty daydream, the contents of which are not suitable to be put here.

Old habits die hard. That is the nature of human. Even though from all outward appearances it showed that he was paying attention to the class. The fact was, he had already catalogued everyone in the class and their threat level. He also knew who was trying to spy on him, ignoring him, or openly trying to get his attention, like the besides him.

For example, if Ranma looked at his wristwatch, pretending to check time, anyone who was spying on him would also look at watch on the wall or on his wrist automatically. Unaware, that now Ranma knew if he was being watched.

While all this was going on. A small dwarfed figure was seen near the U.S embassy, dropping something and hopping away. The old man was not happy with what happened with his supposed heir of the his school and abandoned by his own parents. However, Happosai did not survive that long by being stupid. He kept tabbed on his favorite pupil, and fully knew where Nabiki was. After all, it was he who arranged the circumstances for her to come to Tendo dojo this time, instead of later as she had planned. Fortunately for our favorite martial artist, the grandmaster had no intention of divulging the information about Nabiki's location to his former students. However, he knew the storm was coming and lot of things would change, for which he must prepare rigorously. A serious look came over the old master's face, as he contemplated his future course of action. Sometimes, to finish one's goal, one must made his bed with the devil.

* * *

White House

The President of the most powerful nation in history frowned. He was not happy.

It is funny, to know when you are the most powerful man in the world (correction, history as far as he was concerned), you would think that you finally get the respect you deserve. He went by the book, came from a good family, joined the good old boys club (skulls and bones in Yale), graduated from the top university, married the right girl...etc..etc.

Real life turned out to be totally different.

Well, it doesn't matter what anyone think. He would do what he was born to do. There was a reason that he was elected the most powerful man in the world…..it was his destiny. He vowed to finish the work started by some eons ago.

"Mr. President Sir. We have the report you have requested arrived from the subject in Tokyo." Now that was finally some good news, after all bleak the press he received, claiming he ignored New Orleans. As IF! He only did what God wanted him to do. If the God wanted to punish some people, who was he to interfere in his plans?

"Good, leave it on the table," he stood up, shoulder squared, ready to face the world; looking outside the window, imagining strings coming out of his hands, playing the world as he wanted. For was he not the most powerful man in the world? Was he not the God's chosen one? Frowning, he picked up the file started reading. However, as time passed and he read more and more of it, the frown was slowly replace with a smile. Not the kind of comforting smile one sees on his grandfather, but the one, which warns the prey that soon it is going to be devoured.

Excellent, it was going all according to the plan.

And every plans needed money.

A plan which requires God's work, needed a lot of money.

However, that was not a problem. Billions and billions _disappear_ in Iraq, no one being the wiser. No one cared, public needed him, and he provided them what _they_ wanted. It was not his fault, he was only doing it for the good of humanity after all.

"Orochimaru-sama, soon the world will know the true meaning of the gift you wanted to give it."

* * *

Somewhere in God Damn China

"Sir, we have discovered something. You better get a look at this!"

"God Damn, this place is hot like hell! Aright, let me see what the hell you got here!" Big Daddy was not in good mood. He had been digging on the site of ancient civilization for months. He was happy that he was able to help his adopted niece in Japan. Sometimes, being an Italian, mean you gotta work more than your share of work. You get the blood of the ancient roman in you, which would still boil on the slightest hint of insult. He only wished the damn ancient civilizations were in North America. The rural China was still very remote, where the modern world was still an alien concept. Once you leave the cities, it was like another world out there. Nothing beats the amnesties, the good beer, and a good old football game back in good old USA.

This particular site was something special though; the rumor has it, that it was the largest ancient hanging site in history, over ten-thousand men in a single drop! Imagine ten thousand souls were hanged at the same time! They were not killed one by one, or randomly. But were timed perfectly to die at the same time! This was truly beyond anything in history, only the dropping of atomic weapons on Nagasaki and Hiroshima beats that. The villagers near the site refused to go near it. They said that ten thousand eagles come back to fly over the riverbank every century on the anniversary of the hanging. Big Daddy didn't believe in that kind of thing, however that didn't mean he would not check out the site.

Big Daddy was a tall man, restless, dark hair flecked with grey and ice blue eyes. His face touched with scars, including one that ran down through an eyebrow, and up into his hairline; and another that looked like something from hell, where a little girl had accidently shot him in the throat and the doctor had slashed his throat open so he could breath. He had a chipped tooth, a reminder of old bar fight, and what he secretly thought was a pleasant, even pleasing smile – but a couple of women had told him that his smile instead frightened them a little.

"It better be something important, you fuck heads are just pissing me off . I swear that… ..WHAT THE HELL?"

This was definitely, he was not expecting. There was a skeleton of a young woman they uncovered. Any archeologist worth his salt could easily tell she was in her early twenties, medium height, and had some Caucasian features. However, that itself was not what set everyone on the edge. It was how it was found. There was an ancient word written on her skull. Carved with some pointy object.

"Damnation" Big Daddy whispered.

"What was that? I didn't hear you!" John, his assistant who was doing the archeological dig with Big Daddy, had been his partner for over 10 Years. They knew each other way back, and both liked working with each other.

"This word, this freaking word over her, it means Damnation."

She'd been a young woman, beautiful too. Even though she was a skeleton, you can tell so much, just by looking at it. Once you had been working the field long enough. The same way a detective can give one look at the dead body, even mutilated, he can tell so much about the victim.

Her body, from collarbone to her knees, was wrapped around by a wire. A razor sharp, thin wire. The way her face was twisted, the way jaws were opened, she must have been tortured during the final hours of her life. Just by looking at her skeleton, the broken fractures on the bones all over her body, anyone could easily tell that she was in agony beyond any comprehension. Her skeleton was laid on a circular stone, covered in symbols, and painting, and lines.

"A sacrifice, I would say. A damn sacrificial ritual. But what kind of person would do this to other, what kind of gods would they sacrifice their victim to like this?" John contemplated. He took a long drag from his Marlboro, a necessary poison. He had been trying to quit, but now, he definitely need a smoke, maybe a cold drink too.

"Not a God, my friend. But a demon. A vengeful and deadly one I would say," Big Daddy finally released the breath he had no idea he was holding. "Look John, take some pictures, I need this writings and drawing around her to be clearly seen and identifiable in the pictures. I also want the carbon analysis done, fast. I want to know how old this is. I am calling an expert and will be sending them to her. This thing is way above our head."

"Does this mean we are packing soon? Like within a week?"

"No" Big Daddy turned away. "We are packing tonight, and getting the fuck out of here. I have bad feeling about this and unfortunately, when it comes to bad feelings, fuck they always proved right on the money!"

* * *

Furinkan High School

"Do me eyes betray me? The beautiful tigress bless the blue thunder with her heavenly presence. Fear no more my tigress, for I gladly accept you in my..."

BAM!

Yep, the batman style punch.

But right where no man should be hit, EVER. The self-proclaimed blue blunder fell, holding his crotch, whimpering softly.

"TAKE THAT YOU STUPID BAKA!" Akane was not in happy mood at all. Since the news spread that Ryoga was out of commission, Kuno and the hentai brigade were back with vengeance. They had tried once after Ranma was kicked out from the Tendos, however Ryoga was not as soft as Ranma. He really laid it on them hard and even Kuno backed off after he was sent to hospital for a month.

Now they were back, trying to make-up for the lost time. This time Kuno was now holding less against her. He figured that he better snatch her before she is given to another guy. This only infuriated Akane more since now everyone start whispering against her. The girls were blaming her for leading the boys on. What she needed was Nabiki, the bitch just disappeared after Ryoga incident and no had heard from her. While she, the poor Akane, had to suffer cause Nabiki was not doing her job. If only she comes back like a good girl and start bringing in the money, then Akane would be able to buy new clothes , jewelry, and all other wonderful things again. She did not even go out on weekend as much, cause she did not have the latest fashion clothes anymore! She had to suffer so much for her family, that was not fair!

The rest of the student parted and gave her the way like the Red sea for the Moses. She grumbled angrily, walking towards her class. Principle Kuno wisely decided, after looking at the fruit of his lions, that perhaps today was not a good day to implement the new rule, where all girls were required to be wearing Hawaiian Hula girl dance customs for the rest of the school year. He figured by doing that, he would only have half the opposition from the student body, hell, perhaps many boys would even join at his side. This would have given him chance to implement more rules, especially the hair cut he always wanted.

Oh well...perhaps the kiki should be left alone for today.

* * *

Juuban Mall

Ranma was feeling uneasy. Perhaps, uneasy is not quite the word we should use, more like very nervous. Now in this nice city mall, where teenagers who had nothing to do after school came to spend money and waste time, why should he be nervous? Even though he was not the martial artist of his caliber, and he was assured my Nabiki and Tendos or his family would not be coming near Jubban due to distance and travel cost, he should not have been nervous.

Perhaps the reason for his nervousness was the girl attach to his right arm. Her page-cut hair, the twinkle in her eyes, or obviously her not so modest dress only added to the problem. He had never seen Nabiki wearing her short shorts outside her home, and he thought she would never wear those outside, it was true till now.

Or perhaps the reason was nervousness was another woman, no less beautiful, walking behind them. Yup, the same one he had been living with for all this time was now shooting daggers at his back. He could almost feel her stares piercing his vary soul!

At first it wasn't such a big deal, when they went to the mall at the beginning of the day. Everyone was friendly, girls were smiling and laughing, and there was nothing to worry about. At first, he was afraid about anyone from his old life dropping by. However, Juuban was very rich district. Majority of the residents belonged to upper echelon of the Tokyo society, many connected to the Japan's premiere lawmakers and business families. So it was an automatic deterrent for poor class and trouble makers (including martial artists). They were also too far from Nerima. Nabiki was very highly assured that there would be no problem and one of the reason for them staying in Juuban.

Alas, just like everything, as the day ended, the good feelings slowly gave away to tension between the girls. It all started as friendly jabbing between the Nabiki and Hinako, few sarcastic but funny phrases, and then few challenges which slowly start spiraling out of controls

"You know Ranma, I am very glad that you had decided to help me out in the mall." Nabiki mused as she dragged him all over the place.

"He..he...well I am glad to be helpful when I can."

"It is sooooooo nice of you to take time for us, I mean you really shouldn't have. Imagine how hard the shopping would have been without your help." Hinako chirped her two cents in. There was no way she was going to let poor Ranma be alone with that mercenary. It was not like Hinako was worried or jealous of Nabiki or something. But the gal of this girl, to actually tell her not to dress like the she way she always had been, cause it was _slutty._ Then she goes ahead and dress like that, in public! There was no way Hinako would let her get way with that!

"You know what? We are not kids anymore. In fact, I was in America for months, without any adult supervision, thank you very much. I am sure Miss Hinako, we can handle the rest ourselves." Nabiki was getting agitated. Her initial plan to loose Hinako eventually was not working as great she was hoping for.

Hinako decided to speed up and took Ranma's other free hand in hers. "Well, I am just giving Ranma some company. You do not want me to leave do you, Ranma?" She gave those puppy eye attack which had made most men cried on their knees before.

Ranma could hardly swallow! For any other mortal, to be held by two beautiful women was a gift from heaven. However, in Ranma's case, it always brought trouble. _ALWAYS!_

"Well, no no...you can stay, the more the merrier."

"See he doesn't mind. However, if YOU are feeling uncomfortable, you are more than welcome to go back home." Hinako couldn't help but take the last jab.

You could feel the tension, no, you can actually TASTE the tension in the air.

_OK TAHTS IT! This Bitch is going down! _Nabiki decided it was now time to play fire with fire. She tried to make it subtle, tried to keep things civilize, tried to give her message that he was hers, but Hinako ignored them all. It was time to notch up the game.

Ranma decided to stop it before things go out of hands. He was too old, and too tired of playing this childish games.

"You know, whats the best I like about today?" He asked the girls, his brows raising a little, challenging the girls to make a guess.

Before they opened their mouth, he stopped suddenly, halting the girls in their walk as both were holding his arms.

"Its how we can spend all day, play and smile, and don't get in useless fights and arguments, like the ones in my old life." A gently smile graced his lips and as his blue eyes shined looking at the setting sun, he was unaware of the effect he was having on his partners.

Hinako felt her heart stopped and a tingling going all over her body. A feeling, she had never felt before, not like this. She had no idea what to say. Her eyes frozen, taking the image of him, drinking the image forever burning in her subsconcious.

Similarly, Nabiki was also frozen, looking at the man she gave to her little sister…long time ago. And right now, she wasn't thinking, wasn't saying anything. Whatever she was gonna say, was forever forgotten as she felt the steel determination in his voice. She just stopped analyzing, stopped arguing, stopped planning, and just started feeling.

"I wish….I wish it could stay like this forever. And with you two, besides me, I know I can make it like this forever." He continued.

No more needed to be said.

The childish arguments were totally forgotten. Both girls slowly moved closed to him, and just stood by his side, as they watched the sun slowly swallowed by the night.

* * *

Halls of Forbidden

Even before the time of ancient gods, and superstition, a place existed where record of everything was kept. A place forbidden and unforgiving, twisted by the sins of both the mortals and their rulers beyond comprehension. A place where the darkest secrets were kept and recorded, never to be repeated by the lips of any again.

Whose existence known to many but only few dare visits. Sealed by the ancient demons of Zagura, the place went on, its curse recording everything, even when its demonic sealers long cease to exist.

It was in this place the Goddess of Love and Demoness first class found themselves face to face again.

"So are you ready?" Asked the demoness and her once arch rival.

"More than I ever was," uttered the white haired goddess.

"So let's do it."

Slowly they began the song of ancient, long forgotten by many. The key which would unseal the place for them enter. Forgotten eon ago, it was revived again by the voices of the goddess of love and demoness of hell.

It was not the song, but a spell. Sang by the goddess who fell from heaven, and demoness who raised from hell. They sang with all they had in their heart. Love, joy, sadness, hope, and dream. The pain forgotten and revived again by the spark of love they thought they never had. They sang with all the love they felt for the one long ago, long cursed and never to be mentioned again.

Tears flow from their eyes as they continue singing their spell. Their voices, haunting, yet so irresistible. They sang with the longing they had never felt for a millenia and which grew with every moment. The words of the song begged the seals, the ancients souls within the hall to listen, to listen and let them in. The pain within their voices would have shook even the darkest soul.

And as they sang, a wind started. Ball of lights, no bigger than few centimeters started rising from the ground and started drifting and gathering towards them as the ancient souls answered their call.

However the seals remain and refuse to bulge.

But it didn't matter. Because, for now they had hope. Hope they hadn't felt for a long time

They would sing and sing, even it took them another millenia, they will sing till the seals will hear their songs, and give it to its seduction.

* * *

Juuban Ice Cream Shop

Only the gods of ancient know what he was doing here, this was not suppose to be happening. Ranma sighed tiredly, while the blonde, the same one besides him in the class, chatted with him tirelessly in basically one-sided conversation. He rubbed his temple, remembering how he ended up here in the first place.

Flashback

After a week attending his new school, Minako had pretty much figured out Ranma's pattern. He would try to disappear during the lunch, avoiding any contact with her and Makoto, who had obviously ignored her warning to stay away from him and was trying to break ice with Ranma. Luckily for Ranma, due to sitting arrangements, she couldn't do anything in the class, and during lunch time and after school, Ranma split too fast for her to catch up to him.

Minako was not an idiot, especially when she wanted a guy. She took her time trying to figure him out, trying to small talk with him, figuring out his likes, dislikes, etc. After the initial disaster, she knew that she had to play her hand carefully. So she did. She was senshi of love and she literally took the saying "In love and war, everything is ok!" What she needed was a break, an opportunity, a gift from gods basically to help her find a reason to corner him.

The gift was sent to her in a form of her match teacher. She swore that he was the agent of the devil himself, out to torture everyone! It wasn't long before she realized Ranma was having hard time trying to keep up with him. So, she told the damn nerd (the one who used to sit at Ranma's seat) to invite Ranma to a study group. Not mentioning, she was never the part of the group before, which she decided to become one. The poor geek was so smitten by her, that he decided to not only let her join his group without others' consent, but also selected the places she wanted them to study at. Suddenly, she was the one basically controlling the groups timings, meetings, everything!

Poor sucker!

It worked brilliantly, since the poor geek was sworn (aka threatened) into silence of not letting anyone know that she had joined them, so no other senshi (especially the slutty of Jupiter) had found out about it. To make sure that no other nerd in the group opened his mouth, she especially wore distracting clothes, with brilliant smiles no woman would ever show, and even shook their hands! Poor souls probably had never felt any females touch of any kind besides from their relatives! They all thought they had chance with her and were too frightened to ruin anything! Now it wasn't all for lose though. Miracles do happen and with Ranma even Minako's grades started improving. So there wasn't much Ranma could complain about the method. What was he going to do? Especially since Minako seems to be the unofficial president of the group anyways.

However, her plans did not end up there. The next phase of plans included calling meetings even when there was no need. Obviously in those meetings, everyone but Ranma and Minako had to leave early, leaving the two alone.

End Flashback

So here he was now, with Minako, and in an ice cream shop, which suspiciously looked too much like a date for him. He should have known better when accepting the meeting in here to begin with. Dang, this study group thing was harder to figure out than he previously thought.

"Now where was I, so tell me Ranma do you have anyone special on your life?"

Ranma came back to the present from his thoughts. "Well I had a fiancée but it is over now."

"What happened? Did you love her? I am sorry to hear that." However, her tone was suggesting she was definitely anything but sorry.

"Let's just say we had different view of lives. She went her way and I went mine. You know, I am pretty surprised, a pretty girl like you spending time here. I am sure your boyfriend would be missing you now."

Minako detected Ranma's changing of subject, she decided to leave him alone and not to make him further uncomfortable. She decided to play along.

"Well maybe he does," she gave the teasing smile, daring him to say anything, "or maybe she does? I mean how can you be so sure that I am interested in guys?"

Ranma nearly spit his drink and started choking. The image of her with another girl coming to mind really got him.

Cough! Cough! Cough! He covered his mouth.

"I mean..uh..."

Minako couldn't help it anymore and just started laughing. Cost of ice cream - 1000 yen, cost of drinks, 50 yen. The look on Ranma's face, now that was priceless!

* * *

The Mansion

It was horrible. The dreams they would come and robbing her of her rest and her sleep. She would never know what they were all about, but they always left her, like a broken shadow.

Sestuna crushed another glass in her grip. The broken pieces, piercing her white skin, but not enough to require serious medical attention. It all started when she felt an abnormality in space and time. Something or _somethings_ had come, and when she tried to investigate it, she was totally blocked.

The gates of time had refused her! That never happened! She was its guardian, it wilder, its master. They had always wielded to her. But suddenly they refused to follow her commands! Oh sure, they still do what shed asked for, but if she asked for anything related to the abnormality she had encountered, all she saw was darkness. An abyss. No light. Nothing.

She had a feeling, deep within her guts. A tug that made her feel she was going to vomit - an uneasy fear, about which she couldn't do anything.

The phone ring took her out of her muse.

"Hello, this is..."

"Oh hey Sestuna!" Screamed very hyper voice from the other end. "This is Usagi, what are you doing right now."

"Well I am..."

"Never mind, me and other inners are meeting at ice cream parlor. I think Makoto is spying on the guy Venus is trying to get her claws in and you know how that will end up. You better g..."

"Never mind princess, I will be there." The senshi of time hanged up the phone, while rubbing her forehead, trying to stave off incoming headache.

At least it would get her mind of from the unsettling dreams which she can't remember.

Deciding her course of action, she readied her time staff, to transport herself near the parlor and meet with the group.

* * *

Devil Hunter Yohko

"Hey grandma, we got a mail. It is huge package from China!"

"Damn girl. Just leave it alone and do not try opening it!" Screamed the old warrior as she saw her grand daughter trying to open the package.

"But I wanna know what it is! It could be exciting gift!"

"I don't care if it is the gold statue, leave my mail alone. And No...it is not really a gold statue. GO AWAY!. Kids these days..." So the day was going as stressful as usual for Madoka Mano. Dang it, she remember when she was sixteen also. But she was never this hyper or boy crazy. And secretly, she feared that one of these days, Yohko would get in deeper than she could handle. Just like the last guy she tried to date turned out to be demon.

Well the good news is he was taken care of very swiftly. And the chance of Yohko getting another crazy like hopefully was very slim.

I mean what is the chance of Yohko going after another guy who turns to be an ancient demon?

With that thought Madoka eyed the package carefully, sent to her in haste from china. Opening it slowly, she was surprised to find many documents and pictures with a letter urging her to shed her knowledge of what it was in the pictures.

He face suddenly went pale, looking at what she saw in the pictures. A dark and unrelenting fear gripped her heart. Never in her entire career as 107th devil hunter, had she ever felt such a fear.

"No, this can't be..."

"Grand ma? " Asked the ever sex obsessed 108th devil hunter. "Are you ok?"

"No...it must be a mistake. It was only the legends, the myths."

The picture and box fell from her hand, spilling all its content on the floor.

* * *

Ice Cream Parlor

Makoto eyed her target with her friends. If that blond ditz thought she could out-smart the senshi of Jupiter, she had another thing coming.

"Psss..Makoto. Why are we here? Come on, lets just get out of here ok? Lets just leave Minako alone. This is childish!" The sailor of mars was unsuccessfully trying to get the Makoto to leave Minako alone for last ten minutes. Maybe it was due to she herself did not have any conviction behind her own words. Perhaps part of her wanted to just stay and see the drama play out.

"Look, just shut up will you. And don't be loud, I do not want her to notice us!"

"Well if you just keep sitting her, sooner or later she will notice you tall gorilla!"

"What did you call me you...you...you uptight prude!"

"What did you call me?" The fire in the eyes of shrine maiden was not the one anyone would like to see.

"Now guys, be quiet. ok. Do not fight right now. Minako is just talking to this guy and he is doing nothing to her. So we don't need to go and break their date!" The ever logical sailor of mercury tried to break the fifth fight in last 15 minutes.

"Date? Did you say date? That's it! I have had it!" Makoto stood up, marching herself straight towards her rival. There is no way she is going to lose to that blonde when it comes to a guy she had decided she want for herself!

"And you know, well then I was..."

"Hey Mianko! How are you doing today?" Ranma suddenly found himself cutoff by the tall her girl in the class who had tried haunting him in several occasions.

Minako grinded her teeth. She knew she should not have chosen this place, since her friends also hang out here, but she was too excited and overlooked the little detail.

"I was doing just FINE before you arrived. Now if..."

Makoto quickly turned around and ignored Minako. Extending her hand in greeting towards Ranma

"Oh wow! You are here? I would have never thought. Nice to finally see you out of the class"

Minako clinched her fists. It was NOT supposed to happen this way. She was even more irked by the dress Makoto was wearing. With her tits almost spilling over from her low cut t-shirt and wearing that small small jean cut-off shorts, she was sure Makoto planned to interrupt her in advance. One of the stupid nerds must have spilled his guts, she would take care of that later. Right now, she needed to take care of the slut in front of her! However, ladies must act curt in all her manners. Fighting like uncivilized brute was not the style of the future ruler of Venus.

Ranma started feeling the old feeling whenever the girls started coming too close for a combat, it was the sixth sense one get just before shit hits the fan. He might not have his old strength, but that doesn't mean he lost feeling with his 6th sense. Before he knew how to bail out, however, now he knew he had to control things delicately, in different manner. Do not be mistaken, he always controlled the situation, even then, no matter how chaotic it looked. That is why none of the girls ever got seriously injured in the battle before, how little did they know that he was keeping an eye on them.

Now, he knew that he has to use his mind. This time he has to keep things in control, in more calm and civilized way, since he cannot depend on his old martial art gifts to jump in and save the day.

"Actually, the pleasure is all mine, why Minako here was just talking about you and telling me how you are one of the most sought after girl in class. Not to mention a great cook and martial artist." He had already figure out about her cooking skills from the way she handled her food and small burns on her fingers. He also did not forget to notice how she handled her food when she ate, her eyes had a look of someone analyzing what she was eating. And he had seen that look in Shampoo, Kasumi, and especially Ukyo. He put two and two together.

"Huh? I was?" Minako anger suddenly deflated when she was suddenly thrown back in the lime light. She was not the only one, Makoto was equally surprised but quickly started throwing suspicious glances at Ranma, she was not buying the explanation that easily.

"Oh yea, I was just telling him about how we are friends and spent our time together. You know...the old stuff, nothing serious. I mean, seriously there was _nothing_ much to talk about." Minako suddenly realized that Rama was just trying to be friendly. That did not mean, she was going to let Makoto getaway from trying to ruin her time with Ranma.

Makoto angrily zeroed in on Minako. It was a jab and challenge to her. How dare she claimed that there was nothing special to talk about her. She was the Senshi of Jupiter and no way in hell she would let Minako slide pass her with that remark. "Why you no..."

"Oh come on..." Ranma quickly interrupted Makoto before she got angrier. Smiling at Minako he continued "Don't be so bashful. You were telling me how Makoto likes martial arts and loves to participates in challenging sports." Then he quickly whispered something in Makato's ears. Her eyes suddenly bulged, with a look of total shock came in her face.

"I ….ohh…Ahhh..", she bit her lips nervously. Her face became totally red. She quickly looked towards Minako then turn away, her body language totally changed from confident and flirty to totally unsecure and shy.

Now Mianko was totally intrigued. _What did he tell her! I have never seen her like that!_ She felt a tickle in her finger and toes, now really wanted to know Ranma had said to throw Mikato like that.

Then Ranma gave his famous grin, "And you know what? I totally agree!"

If it was even possible for Makato to get redder, she did. Her entire body was now blushing furiously! This never happened to her like that before!

Minako mouth was gaping in surprise, her hands were sweaty, and she just cannot wait any longer. She had to know, really really know, what was happening. What the hell Ranma had done to turn the senshi of Jupiter acting like shy, blushing, girl. Like a girl who was talking to her crush first time in her life.

* * *

"Thanks Kami you are here!" screamed the ever hyper self-proclaimed princess of time.

If it was everyday event, Sestuna would have little fun with the future princess and tease her endlessly. But today was not the day. The dreams from yesterday still haunted her subconscious. Like a vicious cycle that never ends, a nightmare that always owns you and never lets you go, it hanged out to her very depths of her heart.

She ignored the blonde hyper ball. "Well Usagi, let us see what this commotion is all about. We better hurry if we want to make sure that those two don't turn this district into warzone."

"OK LETS GO!"

But, something was not right. Every inch of her being was screaming not to go, that today is not the day she should listen to her future queen.

"Yea, you see that shop, that's what I am talking about!"

Yep, the same old shop, funny how nice or regular it bused to look. And now it look so ominous, so bright, just _not right._ Today was not just right, everything was happening fast, too fast. Things come that were never meant to be.

Her heart start beating faster, her hands that never betrayed her, started swearing like they never had in millennia.

_Run, Run, and never stop. Go back, go back GOOO BACK!_

Something, screamed within her. But no matter how bad it was, there was another curiosity. An undying thirst, a hunger which he couldn't identify, telling her to go forward, to jump into the jaws of the death itself! A feeling, that gets deep within your gut and just don't let you go.

Perhaps, she should have stayed back, perhaps she should have never work up today. So much responsibility, duty, things that never let her rest.

If only, she could share them with someone.

She was quickly dragged by the remaining inners to the ever present ice cream shop. As soon they went in, the blond zeroed in on the table a guy with pigtail and others were sitting.

"Hello guys….and…"

Minako was the first one who noticed inners coming. Last thing she was more people coming and killing her quality time.

The noise and storm within the Senshi of time now grew larger. It screamed to be released, to be freed, to be resolved.

Please, oh Kami please, don't, don't look. Don't turn, Don't let it be.

And then the guy with that damn pig tail finally looked at her.

Those damn blue eyes.

Those forever damned smile that told her that he would never leave her.

That confident _foxy_ smirk that forever haunted her dreams….finally met her again

And those damn words, forgotten a thousand millenia over. In a world and time far far from her ever reality came back to her haunting…like a whisper of lover which is never forgotten.

"_WO AI NI,, my love…" _

And for a first time in a long time, the senshi of time screamed…

With that broke the locks that held the many things in it secret. Because at the same time, a demoness and goddess also lost conscious.


	15. Showdown at the Downtown

_And those damn words, forgotten a thousand millenia over. In a world and time far far from her ever reality came back to her haunting…like a whisper of lover which is never forgotten._

"_WO AI NI,, my love…"_

_And for a first time in a long time, the senshi of time screamed…_

_With that broke the locks that held the many things in it secret. Because at the same time, a demoness and goddess also lost conscious._

In the dreams of a Hokage, from a past long gone….

Darkness….

There was darkness everywhere, covering everything. Pitch black, with not the slightest hint of light to show any surroundings. It was like a physical thing, choking, claustrophobic, smothering everything beyond the point of being able to scream.

_What was this? Where is the light? Where in the abomination was she? Or she was the abomination?_

_Where is the light!?_

She could not even see her own hands and feet, causing a terrifying sensation of vertigo and helplessness. She was trapped, held prisoner in the nothingness, and felt almost like she had become nothing herself. She stood there in the darkness, utterly lost and utterly alone.

And then, in the space between one breath and the next, she was not alone anymore.

The sensation pulsed through the darkness, reverberating like a distant drum of immense power. It made her tremble with the force of it, pounding, pounding. A heartbeat that was outside her chest, and yet still inescapably linked to her in some terrible way. She wanted to run, wanted to hide, but knew she could do neither.

Beneath her, the earth began to quake with the advent of that horrific presence. Seeing it was impossible, but she could feel it, taste it rising up in the darkness before her, a form so huge as to blot out the sky, looming over her as though she were nothing more than an insect.

* * *

**Unknown Location – Seal Team 6**

"Mr. President, we have everything ready to go. We can start the countdown as soon as we get green light"

It was time for the Orochimaru-sama's dream to realize. It was time to give this wretched world the king it truly deserves. Only then, the forces of righteous would unite under one flag and fight against the anti-Christ, and then the God's only chosen shall come, Jesus would walk the earth again.

All the planning, all the wars, everything he did was for the good of the world and humanity in the end.

Doesn't it says somewhere in the Bible that end justifies the means? He was sure it did, he would find it when he had time to look over it. For now he had a duty, a given responsibility to perform, passed from father to son for generations.

"All righty then, lets starts. Let us now raise the humanity to the next level. Let us transcend death itself like. Lets begin the count down….."

* * *

**Juuban – Outer Senshi House**

"20…"

"19…"

"18…"

Beams of sunlight peeked through the crack in the curtains to dance across the guest bed's mint green comforter. Hotaru watched the patterns of light and shadows shift silently across the motionless form of her time senshi. It was a melancholy scene.

The young girl shifted in the old rocker she'd curled up on in the pre-dawn hours, wrapping her faded purple comforter around her more tightly.

Last night's sleep had been bad... very bad. Most of the details of her horrible dream had vaporized when she'd bolted awake, but, as she dozed uncomfortably in the rocker, little pieces would occasionally float to the surface of her mind.

There was a lot of blood in those scenes. Most of it came from people she cared about... and most of it she'd been forced to draw out herself. In each scene, a corpse-like hand resting on the small of her naked back pushed her to hurt her victims more and more... to deepen their anguish. Yellow eyes glowed in the darkness. Her keeper hissed his perverse pleasure. The stench of rotting flesh and the coppery tang of blood hung in the air. She could hear Usa whimpering through the gag… feel her body struggling under her…

She just ignored it all and stared at the sleeping form of the Senshi of Time. She lost her consciousness when they met the inners for some reason.

_I Wonder what was that all about?_

Setsuna Meioh jolted awake from the dreamless sleep she was in. Her eyes wide opened, she quickly looked around, scanning all the faces in the room, like searching for something or someone….

"Are you okay Pluto? You gave us a heart-attack what hap…." The princess of senshi was cut off from asking any further questions.

"Where is he?"

Memories…

They came back, one torrent after another…

He was right there, those eyes that haunted her dreams were right there. She will never forget them!

"Where is he?!" The senshi of time cried fanatically. Her pitch almost rising to a shriek. The seal was broken and now she remember it all. His promises, his smile, the ever present blue eyes

"Calm down Sestuna….just calm down. You are at home. And who are you talking about?"

Not seeing the object of her search, the senshi of time immediately started getting up.

"Sestuna, you need some rest, please have…"

**"SHUT UP AND DON'T YOU TOUCH ME!"**

Never had any senshi seen the senshi of time panicked and freaked out like that. What has she seen, or felt, or even worse dreamed out? A dark vision, an unavoidable break in time stream? Or was it something worse?

Ever the calm one, Ami Mizuno aka Sailor Mercury kept trying to calm the Sestuna Meioh.

"Calm down Sestuna, freaking out like this will not help anyone. We are all here and want to help you out and whoever you are trying to find. Ok. We are friends here, you just need to…"

Then she realized something was not right in Sestuna's eyes, they were not their usual dark red. But blue, like the oceans of the worlds she had seen in her dreams. Why were they like that?

"Sestuna, who is Sestuna? My name is Tsunade, the FIFTH HOKAGE OF KONOHAKAGURE! AND WHO….…"

Before she could go any further, she was cut off by the huge sound of….

**Tendo Resident**

The explosion rocked Juuban which was felt all over Tokyo. Genma and Soun were playing and with the explosion, all the pieces on their boards scattered on the floor.

"What the hell!?...Tendo turn on the TV, you know the feeling we had in our stomach when we training with the master..?"

"Yes my friend, what about…"

Genma immediately cut Soun off in desperation

"Now multiply this feeling 100x times, I gotta find out what that explosion was!"

Ever been the keen one, Kasumi turned on the TV, as the news report unfolded the chaos, Akane joined them with Nodoka. The reporter started reporting the events, what they were showing were horrible, bodies everywhere…not just bodies, but body parts. Kasumi immediately started vomiting when they broadcasted a little girl, perhaps no more than of 5, her face torn apart in half, and the other half badly burned and blacked, with her intestines spewed all over the streets….

"This is really bad folks, we have report of some paranormal activity, we also think we have seen unidentified objects flying all over and now we got…OH MY GOD….WE JUST HAVE A PLANE CRASHED ….RIGHT THERE! IT'S COMING DOWN FAST…OH…IT JUST HIT THE BUILDING IN FRONT OF ME…..…..IS THAT F-2…."

Suddenly the explosion and lights in the background cut of the camera. The news was switched back to the host in the news room.

"Folks we are having some difficulties, we are trying to get back and show you whats going on as soon we can, we just have some technical difficulties, we will bring it…I will continue telling you as the report unfolds itself…"

* * *

**Downtown Juuban**

"17"

"16"

"15"

Big Daddy spared a troubled glance upward as he raced down the street. Dark clouds stretched out across the sky, slowly roiling and writhing like long fingers reaching out to choke the heavens in their oppressive grip. A chill crawled up and down his spine. There was something unnatural about those clouds. He didn't know how he knew, but he did.

Everywhere around the world, crowds stared up at the sky in fear as swirling black clouds engulfed the heavens from one end to another, cutting off the sun. Cities were plunged into darkness as power plants spontaneously failed, cutting off the manmade sources of illumination as well. Panic began to grow, as humanity tried to come to grips with what was happening to their world.

If there was anytime Big Daddy Cool was happy that he was with this old devil hunteress, now was the time. He was heading the with old warrior towards the ancient burial graveyard or temple, which was now a thriving Juuban downtown. Although, he was much more unsure about her 17-year old granddaughter Yohko, who had the responsibility to continue the family legacy of fighting demons. Sure she was young, but she was never the solid steel character or will of steel like her grandmother, why was she chosen as a devil hunter was truly beyond him.

The way he sees it, her major concern was more about getting laid (which never occurred) than actually fighting demons. Perhaps it was the price one must pay fighting sex-demons. She was cursed (or gifted, depend how you look at it) with high libido. However, this thought was now in the back of his mind as soon as a massive explosion rocked the place. The explosion took place no more than 800ft from where he was. What was worst, it took place at the sight that was seen and foretold in the picture. His immediate reaction, through years of training in war and serving in desert storm, was to jump and protect the civilians nearby, who happened to be the old demon hunteress and her granddaughter Yohko.

As the dust from the explosion started clearing, he realized that he was in another deep shit. The retired devil huntress was much faster than he thought and had swiftly ducked, thus leaving him laying all over her granddaughter. Thankfully, the granddaughter was more concern about what caused the explosion and pushed him off her without a second thought.

"What in the world was that?" She coughed and immediately jump onto the roof of nearby building runing towards the ground zero. When the dust finally settled, what Big Daddy saw made him realized several things at once. First he realized that it he who needed the protection of the devil huntresses, not the other way around. The explosion had totally obliterated any object within 20ft of it. Anyone within 30ft was instantly vaporized, casting shadows of their bodies where they once were. The fire was raging, all the windows within the mile of explosion had shattered due to the sound and many vehicles nearby were toppled. The bodies and many body parts laid torn all over the place. So many faces of victims were unrecognizable now due to the damage. And second, at ground zero, he saw a portal, more like a dark and forbidden way into the underworld.

"Oh my…", his lips started trembling, his voice stuck forever, like someone had grabbed his neck and refuse to let him breath. He couldn't move, he couldn't breath as his eyes stared into the abyss that laid beyong the portal. The horrors, the pain , the agony, he saw which laid beyond any reality he had known.

**"MOVE, GOD DAMN IT MOVE, YOU WERE UNITED STATEA SOLDIER, MOVE IT SOLDIER, MOVE…I SAY…"**, but it felt like his body had abandoned him and refused to listen to him. He had seen mutilated bodies, the horrors of war, children torn into pieces by the might of American military bombing campaign in Iraq.

"I SAY MOVE IT SOLDI…"

He had seen the women and girls as young as three raped and mutilated by the drug lords in south America and Africa, he had seen the sad and empty looks in their eyes, like there was no hope, no life, nothing to live to for, total empty shell of the human corpse as they had pierced into his eyes when he had recused them in the join operation with Navy Seals….

"JUST LOOK AWAY, JUST DONT LOOK…."

But he couldn't, he just was unable to command his eyes, like his body had abandoned all hopes, forget to live or breath, as the feeling the of a hand, of some demonic entity perhaps, gripped his neck.

He had seen the bloody and dead eyes of little boys in southern Sudan, staring at him directly in his soul, perhaps accusing him of arriving so late to their rescue. The soul in their bodies were gone, and they were dead, but their eyes were left opened, the horrors never left from them, as the report indicated that these boys were gang raped, repeatedly by the former south Sudanese warlords. The oldest among them was no more than of 10. It was that incident which led him and many special ops at that time to stage their own raid and killed those subhuman warlords, resulting in him being dismissed from military.

He thought that he had forgotten those memories, that he had satisfied his soul, or something deep within it by avenging the victims. Quiet down his inner voice, locked down all those memories, and with them, the unspeakable horrors. But all those memories and the horrors came back to him!

Again and again he saw those eyes, and not only that, but he saw what happened to them, their rapes, tortures and unspeakable pain. He saw the world, not just through his eyes, but through THEM – THE VICTIMS, ….He lived thru what the victims had gone through, the unending agony, repeated again and again…..

"OH GOD, KAMI, JESUS, ANYONE…(almost a whisper)…make it stop….."

He wanted to say, say it again and again, but the words never left his lips. What he saw beyond that portal, was worse than the picture he had discovered in China. It was even worse than all the memories he had locked away, all the pain and guilt. The hopeless, the utter despair he felt was even worst and beyond what had seen in the eyes of those innocent victims. He felt, even weaker that they had, even worse than they had…..he…

Suddenly he was jolted back to reality, Yohko standing by him, holding his arm. His face was violently turned away from the dark portal by the force of the huntress.

"Do not look in there, do not even try to comprehend…that's what the demons do. what you saw…right now it is not a time to discuss, just leave…" Yohko pleaded, no…TOLD him.

And Big Daddy knew she was right. He also realized and understood why she was a devil huntress, why she was chosen. To be in her wits, at the mere age of 17, even when she peered in the depths of the horrors, told him everything he needed to know about her. She was truly a huntress, trained to fight and go on, in fights beyond his ability…beyond his.. dreams…no beyond his nightmares!

"Big Daddy, listen to my granddaughter and just leave this area. I don't think we shall ever meet again my friend. For this fight is beyond I and my granddaughter had ever faced, but it is our duty to stop whatever abomination is coming beyond that portal…."

He nodded absently as both great huntress jumped away towards ground zero, towards their death perhaps. For once again, he felt even worst like before, like he just couldn't reach on time, and once again, things were beyond his ability to save…..

* * *

**Ice Cream Shop – Juuban**

"14"

"13"

"12"

"11"

**(Warning: Intense Graphic and Violent scene ahead! Do not read if you are wimpy liberal or weak of heart or a tree hugger or all of them! Just skip to next section!)**

"We got 12 minutes left before we intercept boys, just hold on and do not do anything yet…", the Seal snipers tightened their grips harder around their guns. They do not know what caused the explosion, and they couldn't see anything from where they were. But they were true professional soldiers and maintained their position. They really wanted to jump and help the people, but orders were orders. And they would follow them till the end, because thats what they were trained to do.

"Oh Ranma what is happening?" Hinako asked Ranma, tears streaming down her face as she saw the report and events unfold in the news. The explosion had taken place perhaps no more than a mile from where they were. Man were crying, women were screaming, with dead bodies of their loved ones in their arms. The news was back again, with it the horrors. They showed some kind of portal at the explosion and something coming out from there. The camera was unable to zoom beyond the portals and unable to show anything inside, but something was coming out, something unspeakable, dark, and a demon like. However, it seems like it was weak, not even Herb would have any problem with it.

**(WARNING! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING! DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER, SKIP TO NEXT SECTION IF YOU CANNOT STOMACH INTENSE VIOLENCE AND ASSAULT, REALLY DARK SCENE AHEAD! ESPECIALLY IF YOU ARE YAOI LOVER! GO AWAY!)**

But then it did something, which blew everyone's mind….

It grabbed a child, a girl of perhaps of no more than 5 and its clawed screamed in her face. The child was petrified as it was unable to move.

"Oh please….Kami, please someone save her!" Cried one of the women in the crowd, as it started tearing the clothes of the scared child. Everyone held their breath, wondering what it will do, perhaps it will feast on her body….or her soul.

But whatever gods she was praying to, didn't answer her. Maybe they didn't exist or even they were weak to stop the abomination which was poured forth like a vomit into this world from the darkness beyond any nightmares.

The horror and despair the audience felt multiplied many folds as what happened next was even beyond their imagination. They had heard of demons taking the life force, of eating the meat of their victims, or even ripping them to pieces.

But not what they saw before their vary eyes, as the demon laid the naked and now the crying child onto the pavement and proceeded to violate her, make many passed out. The screams of child gripped the hearts of the audience with terror and despair. The blood coming from her body as she was raped and her screams getting louder and louder as the demon pounded with all his might in her bowels. Her voice becoming hoarse as she could no longer scream and her vocal cords starting tearing from the intensity of her loud screams. And through it all, the camera remained focused on her, unable to be cut off, unable to move.

Nabiki felt like the her limbs went totally powerless. Her eyes were tearing but she couldn't look away. The despair wretched her soul and she found herself unable to speak. The memory of what could have happened to her many nights ago through Ryoga's hand came back to her full force.

"Oh Kami….."

But even that was beyond what she was seeing…

"This can't be happening…" as the words left her lips, she knew how powerless she was to stop that. And she knew it _was_ happening, right in front of her and eyes and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Ranma wretched his arms free from both Nabiki's and Hianko's grip as he jumped away. He felt like something steered deep within him, like it has been awakening form a long slumber. He felt a power started coursing through his veins, as the sadness, the despair in his heart left and give away to anger. An anger coursing through his blood, awakening the life force to the heights and powers beyond anything he had ever felt before. This anger which now guided him, whispered in his ears, speaking words he never heard before. Not even during Saffron incident, not even when he disowned his family, he ever felt like this.

He _had _to do something and anything….he had to bring the wrath of gods. He will not stop, he cannot rest, he will NOT BE DEFEATED, till he bring his wrath….

He will not loose…for Ranma Saotome never loses when it counted, and right now it really counted!

* * *

**Juuban – Outer Senshi House**

The explosion knocked the Senshi of time down and her hit the corner of the table. When she opened her eyes, they were again dark red.

"WAHHHHHHHHHH…Not Another Daem!", cried the blond princess of the future.

"Shut up knuckle head! We do not need this now! Are you okay Sestuna!?" Senshi of Mars always had the precise choice of words to describe her eluded leader.

"I am …" Sestuna grabbed her head "It's headache, never mind, Amy tell us whats going on! "

The Senshi of Merci already had her laptop out and was already analyzing the 3-D holo projection . She saw the red eyes of Sestuna were back, she decided she would ask her about the incident later. But now, she had more important things to look after.

"We got a daemon activity at the downtown, what my reading suggest, it is not a strong daemon, just a middle run of the pack. However, I am detecting some abnormal reading…Sestuna, WE GOTTA GET THERE NOW!"

"Why, whats so different about it? If it is not as strong, whats the worry?" Senshi of Jupiter inquired as everyone started teleporting towards the site

"The problem is not the daemon, but the portal. Unlike the other portals with unstable construct which closed the portal within few moments, this one can last for days and weeks. That's enough time for perhaps a battalion or entire army of daemon to cross over, and we CANNOT ALLOW THAT."

"It's the end," said Artemis, as the white cat stared upward in trepidation. "The end of the world has come!"

* * *

**Downtown Juuban**

"10"

"9"

"8"

The old 107th demon huntress, laid lifelessly on the ground. The hand of one of the demons coming of the portals left within her as his parting gift, as the torned clawed remain within her abdomen. Tears had dried already, now she had no tears left to cry. She truly had given her all and the only demon huntress who finally went down fighting, like she had always wished. But not before taking the life demon which had attacked her.

She had few regrets in her life…. for she had truly lived a meaningful life. Her only regret was that she was unable to stop the monster which was raping the young child.

And now far from her, Yohko crawled, dragging her almost broken body towards the demon as it look into her eyes. She knew he was smiling, ripping the child apart slowly, knowing fully the huntress cannot do anything. He wanted to show her how pathetic and weak she was, by committing the unspeakable act, and staring daringly in the eyes of the huntress. He would kill the child and soon would do the same to the huntress. The despair and agony he felt around him, only made him stronger. He decided to end the life of the little girl underneath him and raised his claw high in the air…

**"Moko Takabisha _Double!_"**

The force blasted the demon from the back, his body flew from the power of the momentum from the attack and landed 40 feet away. The monster growled angrily, stood up and look at the human who dare to attack him. However, he was not worried, beside pushing him off the attack had nothing. He smiled cruelly and roared at the blue-eyes, pig-tail boy who dare to interrupt his plan.

Ranma quickly jumped high in the air and delivered a high velocity round house in the monster face. The demon, just grabbed his foot and threw his away without showing any sign of damage.

Ranma frowned grimly, realizing he as was fighting an abomination, much more powerful and even deadlier than Saffron himself. He immediately picked-up a broken lamp post and threw at the demon. Before the post even reached the demon, another smaller demon materialized in front of him, the lamp collided and ripped the chest of the smaller demon, resulting in his immediate demise.

The portal was still open, more and more demons started pouring out of it, the only good thing about the situation was that none of them were as powerful as the demon Ranma was fighting. However, that did not make them less dangerous.

Ranma looked in the eyes of the abomination as it started down at him, unflinching. He could finally feel the KI after so long, flowing like the water all over in his veins.

How long has it been since he was crippled, how long has it been since he was unable to command the KI? He brought his focus back to the present and immediate danger, which stood like a curse deformity in front of his eyes. The demon quickly closed the distance between them at a speed which should not have been possible for something with such a big mass and size.

Ranma flung himself to one side, the beam ripping through several of the tall columns as it roared past, sending broken debris raining down from above. The pigtailed fighter hit the ground in a roll, and got up on his feet several meters away from the demon. But the demon just smiled and immediately changed his flight in the air and speeded towards the martials artist. The speed was too fast was Ranma to compensate, he immediately unloaded 3000 punches in less than the span of 3 seconds in the demon's face, but he immediately had to jump back, letting the demon's claws passing through the space where his head was just a moment ago. Not giving up, the demon kept its forward momentum going and immediately grabbed the Martial artist's neck, squeezing it tight, it lifted him up and slam him hard against the concrete so hard that it formed spider cracks from the impact.

Immediately focusing his KI at the tip of the finger he shot a KI blast in the demon's face, who just stood its ground without any worry. The blast came and hit the demon, however it did little or no damage to it. It smiled at Ranma cruelly, its lips parted and revealing many sharp shark-like teeth, all over it mouth. And just as it was ready to snap its demonic jaw close on the martial artist's head,

"TIME ETERNAL BLAST!"

"**DEMONIC BEAST! YOU WILL DIE FOR YOU DID!"**

* * *

**Tendo Dojo**

"IS THAT THE BOY!?" Genma couldn't believe his eyes. His meal ticket was back! Just as he thought everything had went to hell, just as he thought even Ryoga would not be able to help him, his meal ticket was back!

And look almost as good as before!

"WHAT THAT JERK! WHAT IS HE DOING ON TV!"

"That good for nothing boy! While we suffer, he is making money on TV and leaving his poor father and fiancée alone!" Genma cried his alligator tears.

"Well I will just go there daddy and bring him back! No more excuses! I will bring him back and we can immediately get married before any other floozy comes in!", Akane suddenly found her long lost love for Ranma.

Who was Ryoga? Why does he even matter? Ranma was back, now she can show him off and all the girls would be jealous of her! Just watch her!

"Now now honey, you should not go, its too dangeours, HUSBAND GO BRING OUR SON BACK! A MAN AMONG MAN SHOULD NOT MAKE HIS BRIDE WAIT!"

**"I AM A MARTIAL ARTIST TOO!"** screamed the blue hair benshi!

Genma did not need any other encouragement. Soon he will bring his son back, and with him back all his financial trouble would be over! He will just go there, wait for the battle to be over, and just snatch the ungrateful boy!

Kami was finally smiling at him!

* * *

**Portal**

"7"

"6"

"5"

A ball of chaos came and hit the demon squared on it back, startling it from the unexpected attack and releasing Ranma from its clutch unintentionally. Ranma was not a fool who survived that long without taking advantage of the opportunities given to him in battle, he immediately jump away 20 yards and looked at the sailor girl who rescued him in the nick of time.

The demon snarled angrily and faced the new threat, the attacked had done nothing to it but annoyed it. It almost laughed from the ridiculous seven sailor girls standing and challenging him. Perhaps, the situation was not as bad as he thought, he would enjoy taking them slowly, but he had to be careful. For it did not want to be too hard on them too much, he had more pleasurable methods in mind he could use with his demon horde that would serve it better than just killing the sailor fuku girls outright.

Sestuna didn't know what had come over her, she had lived for thousand millennia, had seen worst massacres, rape, and gruesome pain the human inflicted on each other. But nothing phases her anymore, her heart turning to stone a long time ago. But when she saw him…

him…..

his necked clinched in demon's claws, his life being drain so cruelly…something came over her. An anger like the one she had never face, not even after the down of Serenity had she felt so much anger, wratch, and….desperation .

Now as she saw it laughing at her, mocking her, toying with her…..she reacted.

She immediately teleported near the demon and hit him with her might with her Glave, creating a huge sonic boom and dust cloud with such air pressure, that it pushed and toppled all the senshis and Ranma from their feet.

"What in th…..", Sailor Jupiter was unable to finish her curse as Pluto's body came rocketing through the dust cloud and she crashed hard against the concrete wall of the 40th floor of the Skyscraper .

"PLUTO! ", screamed the princess and immediately rushed towards the fallen senshi. What she saw froze her cold in her track, her words turned into terrifying scream. What she witnessed, it had never happened to any of the senshis before in any fight….

Sailor pluto, laid on the ground bleeding, her uniform, which had never ripped in any fight before, was ripped and she was bleeding from it profusely.

That was NOT suppose to happen! Their fukus were made of magic material and they were never damage in any fight before.

"Princess, we got bigger problem here!"

Sailor Jupiter screamed at her leader, but before she could say anything else, the demon teleported at her location and hit her right on her knees, breaking her bones and taking her out of the fight.

"NO!..NO! Jupiter!" the princess immediately started loosing it, she never had fight went so badly, so fast. The daemons were never so strong, so unpredictable and fast.

Ranma immediately jumped beside the Senshis "Do not worry, they are alright, the demon has no plan for killing any one of you at all!"

"Are you freaking shitting me? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE AND WHAT DO YOU…"

"Look he wants you all for SOMETHING ELSE..think….what it did to that little girl, that's what he is AFTER!"

The senshis recoiled in horror once they realized what Ranma was implying, but he had to be lying, for daemon had never done that! They took energy, they don't do beyond that!

What they needed was time, time to figure out what kind of daemon they were facing, and it was something it looks like the daemon was not giving them.

The princess immediately used her Genzou and created a shield around everyone, a bubble which surrounded everyone, keeping the demon out. The demon snarled and clawed again the shield angrily as it started pounding it, it just smiled even more evilly and start hitting the shield from the fire coming out of its mouth, one hit after another, relentlessly and tirelessly.

Ami immediately took a device, which looked like IPAD 3000 and started reading information displaying on the screen. "This reading is all wrong, something is not right!"

"Why? What's the problem?" Sailor Neptune inquired

"Its energy is not recorded in the database, its life form is not found anywhere in the record of silver millennium! And according to the energy reading, we are no match against it, our magic does not interact with it at all, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS! That is why when I thought it was weak, it was all wrong. IT COULD BE MORE POERWUL METALLIA HERSELF!"

That was not something the princess and queen of future wanted to hear, she always had thought her power and magic would always aid her, but it seems like they had abandoned her.

With each passing second Sailor Moon's pulsing sphere of magic was starting to shrink, while demon's punch power kept on increasing.

Then, impossibly, the demon gathered up an even greater surge of power. Jupiter's eyes went wide as the demon hurled it down. It struck, the force of its impact against the princess's sphere shattering the ground for a kilometer in every direction.

The sphere around Sailor Moon had contracted until it was barely visible, and still Demon's kept up his punishing assault. _Damn it!_ Thought Mars in silent fury. _How can anyone win against something like that?_

The sphere seemed to be barely visible, cracks started appearing all over its place…

Before the demon took another punch, it was hit by something which was perhaps the worst and in its mind most diabolical attack it had ever faced!

Never in its eternal life, since Lucifer helped him against the last war with heavens, had anything made it want to puke his guts out that bad. It would rather be judge by Almighty and forever rot in hell than to face such abomination ever again! It was hit by…

Hit by….

A ROSE

A FREAKING RED ROSE!

And worst of all, the one who threw it at him, was not a girl or goddess or fairy or demoness, or anything female! But a male! A human male!

The demon snarled and screamed with such a terrifying rage that it froze the future prince in his place.

_So the batty boy human thinks that I am a freaking tooth fairy, a bum demon, a peter puffer, a poo pusher? DAMN HIM_

**"INTEREO VOS DAMNO ANIMUS!"** it raged in demon language and immediately was upon the future king.

**"INTEREO INTEREO INTEREO!",** the prince tried to fight it, try to hold it, but nothing he did was working! He never had to fight before, he was always left alone and just had to sprout poetry and flowers! This was not what was supposed to happen! The demon was ripping him apart, his clothes were all teared up, wounds started gushing blood all over his body.

That was not good...

"**Vos miser humanus! Vos mos sentio poena amo vestri ancestors have nunquam felt pro!"**

The demon kept attacking, it will ignore all others for now. It will show this miserable anal bumper the pain and misery it truly diserved!

**Velitis mori! Ego ostendam tibi quae te miseri volunt mortem, mortem autem nunquam tibi Fatum dolor erit aeterni poenam!**

(Look at the end of chapter for translations)

The demon grabbed the Endymion by its neck, lifting it into the air and snarled in his face!

Before it could bite the king's face off, it was blinded by the light, as the attack of sailor moon hit him right in his face. She immediately materialized in front of her love, acting as a shield, trying to protect him hopelessly. Instead of attacking her, the demon just pushed her slightly out of the way and again raised his claw to deface the prince.

Endymion knew this was the end, this was his last stop. All he had done, all he had tried, had finally came to this huh?

_So this is how it ends, funny….I thought I would enjoy all the Senshis and that bitch prude princess before I die….but no, I kept waiting, waiting for the prude princess to finally giver herself to me before I take others…..and now its…_

Suddenly as idea formed in his mind, something he probably never thought he would have done. But he was desperate, and in desperation men do things they never thought before, because it is in these time their true nature comes forward

What he did, the act was recorded not only on live TV, but completely even took all the Senshis by surprise, for they never thought he would do such a thing!

He immediately grabbed Sailor Moons hand and pull her in front of himself while jumping away as fast as he could!

_Sorry Sailor Moon, better you than me! You might get protected by magic, but I wouldn't!_

Sailor moon didn't know what happened, everything happened just so fast. One moment she was ready to give her life for her love, and next? She was again in front of the abomination, its claws coming at her with unstoppable force! And next…..she was pushed away at the nick of time. More like picked up bridal style and jumped away!

**"NOOOO! "**

A painful and sorrowful scream fill the air….

Everyone, including the demon itself stopped whatever it was doing. Such was pain and anguish in that scream.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! " screamed the senshi of time as she teleported herself immediately by the confuse princess.

"Pluto?" asked the princess, still processing what was happening. The pig-tailed guy had picked her and saved her at the last moment, taking her away from her imminent death.

But he had paid the price…

He laid motionless, his back all ripped apart by the demon claws, blood freely leaving his body…

**"NO! NO! NO!"** senshi of time just couldn't control herself….she was hysterical!

Immediately sailor moon blasted the demon with all her might!

''Crescent Beam!''

"Sailors! Its time to unite!"

Understanding the message of their leader, they stood around her, their arms reaching out to support and enfold hers. Clad in colorful sailor fuku, they all joined their princess in her unflinching stand against the abomination before them.

"4"

"3"

They started upping their power. All their powers started flowing into the Sailor Moon, and she started glowing with power, like she had never before. The TV immediately zoomed at her, there was no way any news was going to miss that!

"2"

The power in the princess went even further, and seems like the earth itself was lending its power to her. The demon just curiously looked at the princess and the sailors. He just smiled cruelly, and started wondering what was going to happen next

"1"

"GO! GO! GO! SNIPER TEAM BRAVO! ITS ALL GREEN! WE ARE FULLY AUTHORIZED TO USE THE FULL FIRE POWER OF UNITED STATES TEAM 6, FIRE AT THE DEMON NOW NOW NOW!"

The Seal team 6 immediately unloaded their new experimental ammunition on the demon. And as their fire hit the demon…..

**''Crescent Beam!''**

**'Mars Flame Sniper!''**

**"_Sparkling Wide Pressure!"_**

**"_Mercury Aqua Mirage!"_**

**"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"**

**"Burning Mandala!"**

"**Death Silence Glave"**

One after another destruction rained down on the demon from all sides and kept pounding the demon, again and again and again.

"THIS IS F-22 RAPTOR PILOT GREEN JUDGEMENT, I HAVE JUST UNLOADED THE SMART GUIDED 722-X 20,000 pounds PRESSURE BOMB! WITH OTHER TO FOLLOW!"

A bomb fell from the clouds, screaming and exploding on impact against the demon. This new weapon was specialized to unloaded almost the force of entire Hiroshima atomic bomb within 300 meter radius only, the pressure itself designed to vaporize everything within 300 meters and would not cause any damage beyond that!

"YES SIR! THIS IS TOKYO NEWS CHANNEL 22, HERE WE SEE COMPLETE ANNIHILATING FORCES OF SAILOR SENSHI, SNIPERS FROM SOME SPECIAL FORCES IT SEEMS, AND WHAT SEEMS LIKE 5 F-22 RAPTORS UNLOADING THEIR AMMUNITION! I DON'T THINK WE WOULD HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE, I JUST WONDER IF THERE IS ANYTHING LEFT TO EVEN IDENTIFY AFTER THIS! HOLD ON JUST HOLD ON! WHAT IS THIS? EVEN APACHE HAVE JOIN THE FIGHT! OH WOW I AM JUST SAW TOMAHAWK CRUISE MISSILE HAS ARRIVED AND HIT THE DEMON TOO! LOOK LIKE US NAVY SHIPS ARE FIRING AT THE OTHER SMALLER DEMONS AND THEY ARE RUNNING AWAY! THIS IS INCREDIBLE! THEY ARE FIRING LIKE THERE IS NO TOMORROW!"

The crowd cheered as they watched the Americans coming to recuse again and for the first time in history joining with the righteous forces of the Sailor Senshi themselves. A loud cheer was celebrated all around the world, and many wine bottles were opened. Many strangers just started hugging themselves in happiness, tears of joy rolling down their cheek.

"We just heard from British Prime Mister congratulating the Japanese, even the Chinese are celebrating and waving JAPANESE flags in pure happiness. This is truly a great day in the history of the Japan, no, IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD! And here we …."

The cloud thundered and turned pitched black, adding to the ominous feeling, something was not right. Big Daddy looked at the celebrating crowd just started going quiet in fear, there was a feeling in his stomach.

"OH NO NO NO….."

Whatever the reporter was going to say any further just went quiet. The crowd went dead quiet.

The camera cleared and what it showed….

The dust cloud from all the bombingfinally cleared and demon just stood there, above the now heated glass road

Smiling….

Showing his teeth….

The senshi laid exhausted on the ground, having no power to do anything else.

Then the abomination screamed! And it moved…. so fast for even sailor moon to track with her magic.

It grabbed her neck, lifted her above the ground and tore her front dress away, revealing her bra and leaving her with just her skirt on.

"**Ego ostendam tibi quæ fecerat ei filius...et voluptate moriantur et vos!"**

Sailor moon understood what he said, tears felt from her eyes. She always wanted her first time to be with her prince, but it was not meant to be and now no one could seem to help her anymore.

It ripped her skirt away and drove her against the ground before started climbing on her.

She closed her eyes tight, even if he had her body, he will not have her soul and her will.

As the senshis felt everything was lost, suddenly a lighting like thunder came down from the skies and hit the demon right in his face. If that was not enough, another power ball came rocketing from the heavens themselves and hit the abomination squarely on the back.

And for the first time, since it presence on this place and in this battle, the demon screamed in agonizing pain. Pain which torn nearly every fiber of his soul.

Eyes fill with rage, he looked at heavens and saw two figures floating.

One he recognized, a beautiful girl, with blond hair flowing looking with utter hate in her eyes at him and the other brought nothing but fear in its dark heart. She was another beautiful woman, like a goddess, which would make any of the sailor fuku girls look like flat chested tom-boys, except the one named Pluto.

It looks like artillery from heaven and hell itself have finally arrived, for their in the sky floated the two things the demon knew it could never defeat.

Urd the Goddess from heaevns and Mara had arrived!

Together they attacked the abomination, but then again, it wasn't really a match, it knew it was outmatched so it immediately retreated back towards the portal, going back to the depths of hell it had come from. And it also closed the portal behind it quickly.

The demon was gone and the portal disappeared…..

But it vowed to be back, and will have its revenge. It will not forget what had happened, the defeat, the utter humiliation, even if it had to turn back the time itself. IT WILL BE BACK!

"KYUUBI…..NARUTO!" screamed the two immortals as they raced towards the fallen body of Ranma, whose head was now in the lap of crying keeper of time. She didn't say anything or prevented the newcomers from grabbing Ranma as Urd immediately took the right hand of Ranma and started kissing it, tears of sorrow flowed freely from her eyes. The demoness Mara, also came and took his left hand and put it right against her chest, pressing it desperately against the exposed flesh of her breasts….….feeling like everything, everything had been taken away from her, again!

Oh the wicked irony,

She finally met her lost love, the one who had saved her thousands millennia ago…..and the scene repeated itself.

Just like last time, he laid between them, as he died.

_His head in Tsunade's lap, his right hand being held tightly by his white haired goddess….._

_With his last strength he trace his right hand along the cheek of the demoness, feeling her sorrow and her love….he just smiled at her…_

_He had promised her that he would never leave her, but he did in the end…_

And now, he did it again…..

Suddenly, an angel appear high above them, seen only by the three immortals….

He whispered a massage, a massage that once they heard, broke their heart even more. However, they had their duties, and the they had to do what had to be done.

* * *

"Ranma!", they heard the screams of Hinako and Nabiki running at them. The three immortals, one a senshi of time and other one a demon and a goddess, looked at each other one last time and with the final node, stood and teleported away.

The other senshi didn't know what to do…..should they comfort Usagi, go after Sestuna, or help the injured.

Only one thing kept going in future's queen mind….

This could not have been happening…

She ignored all the calls from the senshis, she was like walking dead. She just ignored everyone and teleported away….she had her own demons to fight, her inner demons. Perhaps worse than the one she had just faced.

Ranma's body thumped to the grassy field and as Yohko dragged him across the ruin field, holding him by the armpits. She let go of him then, her face leaning down towards his, her tears falling faster now. He could hear sirens in the distance. A lot of them. "Make sure," he repeated once more. "And tell Hinako that I will miss her. Tell her... he paused to breathe, "tell her that we'll... we'll meet again someday. Tell her that for me. Tell that to both Nabiki and Hianko…."

Yohko's face was miserable above his, a mask of despair, of pain. "I will, Ranma," she promised. "I'll tell them that you loved them, that you'll meet them again."

"Thank you," he said, feeling almost at peace as everything started to fade away. The sound of the sirens began to deepen, to become less distinct. The sound of Yohko's sobs did the same. A moment later, everything went black.

Beep….

Beep…

He had one more brief period of semi-clarity. He could not say later just how long the period lasted, but he knew that it was not a dream, not an illusion. There was too much detail for it to be anything but the truth.

Beep….

Beep…

He was in a hospital bed, in a sterile white room. He heard the constant beeping of an EKG machine from somewhere above him, the beeps very slow; too slow. He let his eyes open and saw an IV pole next to him. Two plastic bags of clear fluid and one of blood were attached to it, the tubing running downward through a system of pumps and into his arm. He tried to reach upward and found that his wrists were tied with restraints. He tried to say something and realized that a tube was down his throat, snaking into his lungs and breathing for him. He was on a ventilator. A machine was breathing for him. That was not generally a good sign.

He let his eyes move to the right a bit and he saw Hinako sitting in a chair next to him, her breasts bulging outward beneath a misbuttoned flannel shirt. She was crying, tears running down her pretty face. Someone from the police department was sitting next to her, holding her hand, mumbling words he could not understand to her. He was saying something about something…..

"They're looking for a donor now," she sniffed, her words sounding like they were coming from the end of a tunnel. "If they find one, they might be able..." she couldn't finish.

The chaplain responded to her, saying something about faith in God.

"This is such a... such a mess," she sobbed.

The chaplain held her for a moment, his arms around her shoulders, comforting her. After a moment she broke his embrace and her eyes turned to Ken's face. She saw that he was looking at her and hope blossomed.

"Ranma?" she said, leaning towards him.

"Hinako," the chaplain said soothingly, "I don't think that he's really awake. They gave him a lot of drugs and..."

"He's awake," she insisted, taking his right hand in hers. "I know my Ranma, Chaplain. He's awake! Ranma, can you hear me?"

He tried to talk to her but couldn't. He felt himself becoming agitated.

"It's okay, honey," she soothed, more tears running down her cheeks. "If you can hear me, just squeeze my hand."

He gripped her as hard as he could. It was feeble, but it was noticeable. "He squeezed," she said, delighted. "He can hear me. I told you."

He wanted to talk to her, to tell her how much he wanted to calm her. But he couldn't. All he could do was grasp at her touch. But that was enough for Hinako.

"They fixed all the blood vessels that were ruined," she told him, her free hand stroking his long black hair, as wild and free as the wind itself. "They saved you, Ranma, they saved you."

He gave her another squeeze. He didn't feel very saved, but he didn't want Hinako to know that.

She swallowed and took a few deep breaths. "You liver and your heart," she said. "Well... it was pretty damaged from the fight."

"Hinako," the chaplain interrupted. "Perhaps this isn't the best time to..."

"Shut up," she barked with uncharacteristic harshness, particularly in light of who she was talking to. "He has a right to know."

The chaplain shut up, his face conveying that he was somewhat taken aback by her words. She turned back to him. "The fight, the poison they say came from the claw of the demon..." she said softly, "well... it... they couldn't fix your heart and your liver. They couldn't fix it."

His liver and his heart? That brought a vague feeling of dread to him. A man couldn't live without a liver, could he? He wasn't a doctor, just a martial-artist, but he was pretty sure that somewhere in his life, someone had told him that.

"But they're trying to get you a new one, Ranma," Annie went on, the tears falling faster now. "They've put you at the very top of the list for a transplant. All they need to do..." she broke down, sobbing. "All you need..."

She seemed unable to continue. The chaplain put his arm around her once again, pulling her to him, patting her shoulder, whispering soothing words in her ear.

"They're trying, Ranma," Hinako sobbed. "They're trying. You just need to hang in there for us. Just hang in there. A new liver and you'll be good as new. Good as new."

He felt his consciousness waning again, saw everything starting to get fuzzy. A new liver, Hinako had told him. He needed a new liver. How long could a man live without a liver? How long?

As he faded out, her beautiful face began to grow indistinct before him, she leaned down once again, her lips kissing his cheek, her breath in his ear.

"I'm not going to let you die, Ranma," she told him. "No matter what happens, no matter what it takes, I'm not going to let you die."

Her words followed him down as the blackness engulfed him once more. His last emotion during this dark period was a sense of sorrowful love.

* * *

**With Usagi**

Once the battle was over, she couldn't sleep well for many months. For weeks and months, she was just like living but like a dead body. She couldn't sleep well, couldn't eat well, couldn't function well. All the joy in her life had left her, she felt like there is nothing to live for.

She kept trying to fight the memory from her last battle. But no matter what she does, or how hard she tried….she couldn't forget the memories of the battle.

Her heart clenched and her stomach felt like it wanted to die when the memory of what happened came to her again and again and again

Her prince, her knight in shining armor, her everything she thought, to whom she was had given her soul, ready to give her life, and was willing to give her body…everything…he had betrayed her.

Used her like a throw away item. Something only to be used and discarded.

Now everything had made sense, he was just using her. She was just a plaything for him.

Was she ever anything else to him?

And someone she didn't know, some guy who she had never met, he laid his life in line for her.

Her eyes tearing even more, her heart feeling the pain.

She realized that if she only had someone like her, she would have done anything for him, things she would never had done even for the prince who had betrayed her.

She would have even had shared him, if that's what she had to do.

Finally she made her mind…

She was tired, so tired of all this pain

All this sorrow and feeling all this weakness.

Wasn't she the future queen? Wasn't she the one who would decide her own destiny? Too long had she relied on fate and destiny. She had seen all the proof that Endymion was not right for her, but she had ignored it all. Because she thought he was fated for her…

Oh hell no…

Now she will continue her destiny…..and this time, it will be Usagi who will decide her own path. She will chose her own prince, and her own lover.

With that determination, stood up the future queen of the world. It looks like, Ranma had change things, even when he was no longer there…

Damn the future!

**Damn the Crystal Tokyo!**

End of Book One

* * *

Translation of Demon Tongue:

**Ego ostendam tibi quæ fecerat ei filius ...et voluptate moriantur et vos**

I will show you what I had done to that child…..the pain and pleasure before you die

**INTEREO VOS DAMNO ANIMUS**

You will Die Damn You!

"**INTEREO INTEREO INTEREO!"**

DIE DIE DIE!

**Vos miser humanus! Vos mos sentio poena amo vestri ancestors have nunquam felt pro!"**

You wretched human! I will show you the pain the like your ancestors have never felt before! "

**Velitis mori! Ego ostendam tibi quae te miseri volunt mortem, mortem autem non ad te veniat! Dolor et tristitia erit tuo aeternae sortis!**

You will wish for death! I will you show you such misery that you will wish for death, but the death shall never reach you! Pain and eternal sorrow shall be your destiny!

"**Ego ostendam tibi quæ fecerat ei filius...et voluptate moriantur et vos!"**

"I will show you what I had done to that child…..the pain and pleasure before you die"

Authors Note:

Yea I know I was late, but I stuck how to bring things together, and had personal problems. But here is the update and next one will be coming much sooner, since I already have planned how to take it from here...


End file.
